


Adam's Amazing Text Adventure

by Katadenza



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Adam Moonlit is a Terrible Scientist, Bears, Cuddling, Discord Plays Evillious, F/M, Flower Crowns, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Original Sin Story, Suicide, Things are not what they seem, Worldbuilding, appropriate use of an axe, forest navigation, gratuitious consumption (and attempted consumption) of various inedibles, headcanon dumping, high-quality shoes, inappropriate use of gardening shears, low-quality paper boats, octopi, red round fruits, shenanigans (violent and non-violent), typical text-adventure game deaths, unreality, with apologies to Homestuck and Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadenza/pseuds/Katadenza
Summary: "You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night."An archive of an ongoing game played in the Discord of Evil server. In the style of old-timey interactive fiction (interactive fanfiction?), server members give commands, and Adam follows them.





	1. 3/19/17

**Author's Note:**

> History Lesson: So for some time I was playing with the idea of an "interactive fiction"/text adventure starring Adam Moonlit. I wrote thirteen "sample" commands for it, but I didn't really expect them to go anywhere. Then, out of boredom, I posted those in the Evillious Chronicles discord server I was in. After a positive reaction, on impulse, I asked for more commands.
> 
> Things kind of snowballed from there.
> 
> Note that, from the fifteenth command onwards, ALL COMMANDS were given by the members of the Discord of Evil. Just a little something to keep in mind. Thanks guys. You're all awesome.

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED that someone's already sleeping in.

 

>x me

You are ADAM MOONLIT, WOODCUTTER, resident of HELD'S FOREST, husband to EVE MOONLIT NEE ZVEZDA, son of ALICE MOONLIT, former ROYAL and SCIENTIST of the MAGIC KINGDOM LEVIANTA, former HEAD of PROJECT MA, current FUGITIVE, and SOMEONE WITH MANY, MANY, REGRETS.

 

>Look at bed

You look at who’s on your bed. It's an Eve!

 

>Cuddle Eve

You climb into bed and wrap your arms around your wife. You cuddle Eve. She smiles in her sleep and cuddles you back. It's adorable.

This feels really nice, and you would love to just stay there and sleep until morning, but you can't. You have work to do.

Regretfully, you untangle yourself from Eve and climb out of the bed.

 

>Vore Eve

Why... why would you... okay.

You attempt to vore your wife. You start with her hand, but you manage to get all the way to the wrist before you realize you're choking to death. Eve mumbles in her sleep and turns, taking her now slimy hand out of your mouth.

At least you tried.

 

>Poke Eve

You give your wife a gentle poke on the shoulder. She murmurs and shifts a little, but ultimately doesn't respond. Eve was always a heavy sleeper.

 

>Wake up Eve

You place a hand on her shoulder to shake your wife awake, but... you hesitate. You look at her relaxed face, sleeping peacefully.

...

You can't do it.

 

>Look at fireplace

Your fireplace is a pretty okay fireplace, if rather large. Eve sometimes joked that it was large enough to fit her. It still does its regular fireplace things rather well. There is a POKER right next to the fireplace, as well as a pile of LOGS and some BELLOWS.

 

>Light a fire in the fireplace

A fire is already lit in the fireplace. However, it's rather weak, almost down to the embers.

 

>Stoke fire.

You don't have anything to stoke the fire with.

 

>Take poker

You take the poker.

 

>Use poker on fire.

You poke at the fire a little until it gets a little bit stronger. But not much.

 

>Add logs to fire.

You add several logs to the fire. Thankfully, they ignite, and the room becomes much warmer.

 

>Use poker on Eve

You asshole.

You poke Eve on the shoulder with the still hot poker, leaving a dark ash stain on the sleeve of her white nightgown. She jolts at the heat and whimpers, but still doesn't wake.

Have you considered being a better husband?

 

>Bite Eve's hand.

Now you're just being rude.

You bite Eve's hand, but you really don't have the heart to really do it. It's more like a slight nibble.

She doesn't really respond.

  

>Transcend to the fifth dimension

You can't do that.

 

>Look out window.

Moonlight shines over the forest, dimly lighting the path that goes deeper into it. Listen hard enough, and you might hear the sounds of crows and forest predators stalking their prey. You can barely see the stars. You have a feeling it's going to be a long night.

 

>Go outside.

You exit the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>RETRIEVE ARMS

Why? You already have them!

 

>Enter garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>Eat plant

Which plant? You're going to have to be specific.

 

>Gather flowers for Eve

That seems like a good idea, but none of the flowers are in bloom

 

>Become embittered about Seth and Project Ma

However tempting it is to wallow in self-pity, you have gotten over that a long, long time ago.

It's only you and Eve now. You remind yourself of that.

 

>Examine tools

They are all lumped in one corner, covered in dirt. There is a SMALL GARDENING SPADE, a LARGE SHOVEL, a WATERING CAN, a pair of SMALL GARDENING GLOVES, and, huh? What's this?

Your AX. Your AX somehow ended up here. Oh, so that's where it went...

 

>Take ax.

You take the ax.

 

>Eat ax.

You somehow consume the entire ax and die from internal bleeding.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>You leave to the garden, again

Invalid command.

 

>Exit house

You exit the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>Left

You go left. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

  

>Sing to the well of your regrets

You are not a very good singer, but you sing anyway. Your voice carries across the forest, and even the crows fall silent.

Wow, you must be really bad at this.

 

>Drown yourself in the well

Overcome by your regret, you jump into the well. Halfway down, you realize you're leaving Eve all alone, and you hate yourself even more.

The water is cold.

BAD END

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>Throw yourself into the fireplace

You would, but a) You don't want to die, b) You're too big for the fireplace, and c) The fire is way too weak to even give you a first-degree burn.

 

>Throw Eve into the fireplace

_Why._

 

>Break window

You have nothing to break the window with.

 

>Leave cottage

You exit the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>You walk up to the path

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Despite the moonlight, it's pretty dark. You might be eaten by a bear.

 

>think about seth's ridiculously long legs. just think about them. is he okay

Invalid command.

 

>You try to remember if you have a lantern at home

Invalid command.

 

>kidnap twin babies

Invalid command.

 

>abandon twin babies

Invalid command.

 

>think about seth's ridiculously long legs.

Invalid command.

 

>die instantly

You somehow to tell your heart to fail and you die instantly. Congratulations.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>lie down on the floor

You lie down on the floor. It's not very comfortable, especially seeing as there's a BED right there.

 

>sleep on the floor

You would like to sleep, but you have work to do. You get up.

 

>Lie down next to Eve

You climb into bed and lie down next to your wife. Eve, sensing your warmth, smiles in her sleep and wraps her arms around you. You can’t help but cuddle her back. She’s adorable.

This feels really nice, and you would love to just stay there and sleep until morning, but you can't. You have work to do.

Regretfully, you untangle yourself from Eve and climb out of the bed.

 

>use venom on eve

You do not have that item. You hope you will never have that item ever again.

 

>look under bed

You look under the bed. You expect to see nothing but dust bunnies, but what is this? There's a dark rectangular shape that you can barely make out to be a book.

 

>take book

You take the book. It's a rather large book with a black leather cover and yellowing pages. You see no title.

 

>open book

You open the book. You are half-afraid that it might be Eve's journal and are ready to close it if that should be the case, but it isn't. It seems to be a sort of handwritten encyclopedia, documenting magical remedies and medicinal plants. It looks very old, and you see several different kinds of handwriting as you flip through the pages.

 

>eat book

You can, but do you want to?

 

>No.

You don't eat the book. You flip all the way to the end and recognize Eve's handwriting. It's probably very important.

 

>eat last page

Feeling a bit ridiculous, you go all the way to the end of the book, tear out the last page, crumple it, then stuff it in your mouth and try to swallow it.

Thankfully, that last page, and a good chunk of the book before it, is blank. Maybe Eve was meant to fill in the last few pages? You'll probably just ask her in the morning. The page tastes exactly as you thought it would: horrible. You barely manage to keep it down.

 

> Write regrets on a piece of paper and put them in a bottle.

You do not have those items.

 

>inventory

You have: 

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

 

> Conjure magic!

You would, but you are an ex-scientist. Not a mage. Eve would be better for that.

 

> Find eve?

She's right there.

 

>exit

You exit the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to well

You go left. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

 

>use well

You do not have a bucket.

 

>examine well

You examine the well. Though somewhat new, the stones are already gathering moss. The rope is also wearing thin. You will have to replace it soon. There is no bucket at the end of the rope. You try to recall where you put it...

 

>go to garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>Examine tools

They are all lumped in one corner, covered in dirt. There is a SMALL GARDENING SPADE, a LARGE SHOVEL, a WATERING CAN, a pair of SMALL GARDENING GLOVES, and, huh? What's this?

Your AX. Your AX somehow ended up here. Oh, so that's where it went...

 

>take watering can and ax

You take the watering can. You take the ax. Ready for some heavy-duty gardening.

 

>Take axe and chop it into a tree.

There are no nearby trees in the area.

 

>exit

You leave the garden. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>look

The forest stretches in front of you and around you, daring you to enter its depths. You think you hear the crows getting louder.

 

>Enter forest

You walk down the path. Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Despite the moonlight, it's pretty dark. You might be eaten by a bear.

 

>Use ax on tree

You pick a random tree and swing, embedding the ax very deep into its trunk. You may be imagining things, but the forest itself seems to shudder in pain.

It's very dark. You think you hear something.

 

>Search for the fugitive Meta Salmhofer

You really hope someone like Meta Salmhofer won't be stalking the woods at this time of night. You certainly don't want to meet her.

 

>Return to house

You go back to the cottage, maybe just in time. You stand in front of the door. There is a WELL to your right, a SMALL GARDEN to your left, and a PATH right behind you.

 

>go to well

You go right. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

 

>tie watering can to rope

You tie the watering can to the rope with the best knot you can manage. Will it hold? You don't know.

 

>fill watering can

You lower the watering can into the well until you hear it splash into the water. You then winch it up, warily watching the rope as it strained against the axle.

Despite your fears, the rope holds. You now have a FULL WATERING CAN.

 

>take watering can

You discover that the knot you made was tied too... well. Your fingers ache trying to unpick the knot, and you give up. The watering can now just sits at the rim of the well.

 

>Water shoe

You water your shoe. Your foot is getting soaked. You now have a HALF-FULL WATERING CAN.

 

>enter garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>look

Seems to be a pretty good garden. The vegetables are coming along nicely. Hmm, it looks like something shiny's half-buried in the vegetable section over there...

 

>examine shiny thing

You see it more clearly now. Two handles are sticking up from the dirt, metal biting into the earth. You think you remember Eve working on this section of the garden earlier today.

 

>take shiny thing

You pull the shiny thing out from the dirt. It's a pair of GARDENING SHEARS. Eve must have placed it here to mark her spot. You'll apologize to her later.

 

>go to well

You go left. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

 

>fill watering can

You lower the watering can into the well until you hear it splash into the water. You then winch it up, warily watching the rope as it strains against the axle.

Despite your fears, the rope holds. You now have a FULL WATERING CAN.

 

>use shears on rope

You use the gardening shears to cut the rope, just above the knot. You still feel a bit like an idiot.

 

>take watering can

You take the FULL WATERING CAN.

 

>enter house

You enter the cottage.

 

>pour watering can over yourself

For some reason you feel like now is the appropriate time for a shower. You pour half the water all over yourself, soaking the floor beneath you. You have a feeling Eve's not going to be happy with this. You now have a HALF-FULL watering can.

 

>drink all the water in the watering can.

You regard the water suspiciously, thinking how it's usually best to boil the water first. You eventually shrug and drink the entire contents of the watering can like the incompetent ex-scientist you are.

A minute later, you vomit violently, emptying the contents of your stomach all over the floor, and yet you still continue to throw up. The sound of your retching wakes Eve up, and she frantically rushes to your side.

It turns out there was a deadly water-borne bacteria in that watering can. Eve tries her best, with all the shamanic knowledge she knows, but it's no good.

You die before morning. 

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>make cottage cheese

That sounds nice, but you don't have anything to make cottage cheese.

 

>check your food supply

You check your food supply. You're still pretty well stocked from your last foray into town. There are a few bottles of MILK, a couple loaves of BREAD. a jar of SUGAR, a jar of SALT, some COOKING OIL, and various SMOKED MEATS.

 

>take bottle of milk and loaf of bread

You take one BOTTLE OF MILK. You take one LOAF OF BREAD.

 

>make cheese with milk

You can only stare at the bottle. Helpless. You have no idea how to make cheese. You really are a city kid, aren't you?

 

>screech

You screech, mostly from all the regret in your life. Eve wakes up frantically, thinking you're in the middle of being murdered. Out of panic, she impulsively releases a burst of magic at the dark shape in the corner of her eye. It turns out to be you, and it turns out to be lethal. Whoops. 

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>i

You have: 

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

 

>Save

You save. You have no idea what that means, but you SAVE. You may or may not be filled with determination.

 

>use shears on eve's hair

Eve's hair is down, a mass of sky blue flowing over the bed. You somehow make yourself take the shears in your hand and begin to cut her hair to just above the shoulder. The soft snipping doesn't make her stir, neither does the sensation of such a large amount of weight suddenly lifting from her head. When you finish, Eve has a brand new haircut, and a ridiculous amount of hair still lies on the bed.

Have you considered the fact that you are a terrible person?

 

>use watering can on eve

What, do you think pouring water all over her is going to make her hair grow back again? You really were a terrible scientist. Either way, you "water" Eve with the watering can, soaking her in frigid water. She jolts as the water hits her, and her eyes spring open. She tries to sit up, but her head hits the watering can you still hold above her and she recoils back, rubbing her head in pain. Her eyes focus on you, still pouring water all over her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

 

>reason out with her

You try to come up with a ridiculous yet plausible-sounding excuse for why you suddenly decided to pour cold water on her in the dead of night, something that involves health benefits somehow. She listens, half-awake, but you can tell that she's not buying it. She absentmindedly runs her fingers through her wet hair, and her eyes widen as she realizes that her hair stops just above the shoulder. You're fucked.

 

>stab eve with shears

Seeing no other solutions, you suddenly take the gardening shears and stab Eve in the stomach. Her eyes go as wide as dinner plates, and she tries to struggle as you pin her down and stab her again. And again.

You realize that she hasn't tried to fight back, that she hasn't used her magic at least once against you. You can only see a helpless look of betrayal in her eyes as she weakly struggles against your grip. She tries to open her mouth and speak, maybe to ask you why, but the only thing that comes from her is a weak gurgling noise as blood spills from her lips. Eventually, she convulses and dies.

What... what did you just do?

 

>run out of the room

This... this was all too much. You abandon Eve's body and flee the cottage, still soaked in blood. The moon is still shining, the crows are still cawing. There a PATH right in front of you, EVE'S GARDEN to the right, and WELL to the left.

 

>stab self with shears.

You're still holding the shears. You feel numb. Without thinking, you decisively stab yourself with the shears, right in the stomach. You think you see crows flying above your head as you bleed to death. 

BAD END

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xosephine, out of the goodness of his heart, made an illustration for this session right HERE: https://xosephine.tumblr.com/post/158581771059/on-todays-episode-of-adams-amazing-text
> 
> You should check that out, as well as his other art. Thanks Xo, you're the best. :D


	2. 3/20/17

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

 

>take off shoe

You take off your shoe. You don't know why, but you quickly regret it as the floor is freezing beneath your sock.

 

>take off sock

You decide to forget the cold and take off your sock. You are now standing half-barefoot in your cottage. You feel a bit silly.

 

>Cut a piece of your shirt off with the shears.

You do so. At least Eve didn't give you this shirt. You now have ONE PIECE OF SHIRT CLOTH.

 

>eat sock

You try. By Levia, you try. But trying is not doing and soon you spit our your sock in disgust. You worked the entire day in that sock.

 

>enter Eve's bedroom

What bedroom?

 

>stuff eve's ears with cloth

You try to wad up the cloth and stick it Eve's ear so she doesn't hear your shenanigans. It keeps falling out, with her eventually unconsciously swatting your hand away. You give up.

 

>find booze

You try to find booze. There is no booze in the house.

 

>whisper your love to your wonderful wife eve

You lean down to whisper a few nice things into your wife's ear. You think you see her smile.

 

>find doll

You cannot find that item.

 

>wake eve up to ask about the booze

You place a hand on her shoulder to shake your wife awake, but... you hesitate. You look at her relaxed face, sleeping peacefully.

...

You can't do it.

 

>take eve's blankets off her sleeping body

She's sleeping on the covers. Waiting for you, you realize.

 

>use axe on shoe

You balk. It's a good shoe. Good shoes are EXPENSIVE.

 

>tickle eve

You aim for her sides, and she reacts immediately. Amazingly, she doesn't wake, but she immediately shifts around the bed trying to escape your tickles, giggling. Eventually, she's face down, arms wrapped protectively around her sides. You decide to stop just before she wakes up.

 

>hug eve

You climb into bed and wrap your arms around your wife. You cuddle Eve. She smiles in her sleep and cuddles you back. It's adorable.

This feels really nice, and you would love to just stay there and sleep until morning, but you can't. You have work to do.

Regretfully, you untangle yourself from Eve and climb out of the bed.

 

>attempt to eat sock (again)

Your second attempt doesn't go any better than the first. You end up hurling the sock across the room.

 

>go to garden

You cannot get there from here.

 

>exit

You exit the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>cook some food

As much as you have embraced forest life, you don't think you are _that_ acquainted with nature yet.

 

>go to garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>I N S P E C T V E G E T A B L E

You examine the vegetable section of the garden. You don't exactly have a bountiful harvest ready yet, but they are growing quite nicely. At least, Eve tells you they are. There are TOMATOES, CABBAGES, CARROTS, POTATOES, and, of course, Eve's favorite, SPRING ONIONS.

 

>admire spring onions

Of all the vegetables, Eve's devoted the most time on these. You're surprised by how healthy they look. They should be ready to harvest soon.

 

>examine herbs

You may have been a scientist, but botany was never your specialty. You were a scientist. You studied science. Not plants, or nature. You would only recognize a few cooking herbs here and there like oregano and mint, but now, with Eve's book, you recognize many more, especially those of the medicinal nature. You wonder how Eve got all these.

 

>accidentally break one spring onion

In your enthusiasm exploring the garden, you accidentally snap a spring onion stalk. Whoops. You try to stand it up, but it just flops over again. If Eve asks, you were never here.

 

>take mint

You aren't exactly sure how to harvest mint, because you were (and still are) a hopeless city kid, but you grab a few leaves.

 

>salvage spring onion for cooking

You realize that just leaving the spring onion here for Eve to find is just asking for trouble, so you just pull the spring onion out of the dirt and nervously pat the earth down as if nothing were ever planted there. You now have one BROKEN BUT EDIBLE SPRING ONION.

 

>eat spring onion

Eve loves these things. You swear that you even catch her eating them raw. You're okay with them, just as you're okay with all vegetables, but a sudden curiosity strikes you. You take a bite.

...

BLUUUUUUUUH.

My, are you obsessed with putting dirty things in your mouth tonight.

 

>eat mint

Having not learned your lesson from eating things straight from the garden, you take your MINT LEAVES and chew them. Mmm. Minty leafy fresh. You manage to erase the taste of dirty sock and onion from your mouth.

 

>go to forest

You can't get there from the garden.

 

>go back inside

You can't get there from the garden.

 

>LEAVE GARDEN

You leave the garden. There is a PATH right in front of you, a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and your HOUSE right behind you.

 

>ENTER HOUSE

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>wipe yo nasty feet

You wipe your dirtied bare foot on the rug. Eve probably won't be happy with that either.

 

>Save first tho

You save. You have no idea what that means, but you SAVE. You may or may not be filled with determination.

 

>walk over to the bed and put your foot on eve's face

You walk over to the bed and for some Levia-forsaken reason try to put your foot on Eve's face. However, she's still face down. You don't want to flip her over, and so you give up.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A leather shoe

A piece of cloth

A broken spring onion with a bite taken out of it

 

>sit down and rest

You are tired from all these shenanigans. You sit down at the foot of the bed.

 

>use watering can on eve

For all the internal moaning you do over what you did to Eve years ago and how you would much like to atone, you sure don't seem to act like it, do you?

You take your full watering can and pour it all over Eve's back. She jolts as the water hits her, and she rolls over, her eyes springing open. She tries to sit up, but her head hits the watering can you still hold above her and she recoils back, rubbing her head in pain. Her eyes focus on you, still pouring water all over her. "What are you doing?" she asks.

 

>reason that she was catching fire

You explain quickly explain that you had a nightmare about her catching fire and you were trying to put her out. She looks at the watering can. "Isn't that from outside?"

 

>eat shoe

You've heard of the phrase "put your foot in your mouth", but you don't have the flexibility. Your shoe will have to do. Eve looks at you like you've gone insane.

 

>PRESENT ONION

You present her the onion, still broken, still with a shoe in your mouth. She takes it gingerly, staring at you. "Adam," she says, carefully, "Are you okay?"

 

>set Eve on fire

You have nothing to set Eve on fire with, even if you wanted to.

 

>get the leather shoe and whack Eve on butt with it

You can't reach her butt, so her head will have to do. You take the shoe in your mouth and immediately whack her on the side of the head with it. It's a good shoe. High quality. The heel makes a sickening crack sound as it connects with the side of her head as the force literally throws her off the bed with a thump.

You wait five seconds. She doesn't get up.

 

>eat shoe

The shoe's still in your hand. You shove it back in your mouth. Eve still hasn't gotten up.

 

>check eve's pulse

At last, you actually be a decent husband and CHECK on your poor wife. She's sprawled out across the floor, out cold. You actually hit her hard enough to break the skin, and a scary amount of blood is flowing down her temple. You have a sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach. You check her pulse. Still there, but faint.

 

>stop bleeding with cloth

You try to stem the bleeding, sitting down on the floor and resting Eve's head on your lap, but it very quickly soaks through. Your own head feels foggy, and you try to ground yourself. You worked in a hospital once. THINK. The word "concussion" suddenly comes to mind and your hands shake even more. Your pants are getting bloody.

 

>eat eve's hair

IS NOW THE APPROPRIATE TIME? You grab a fistful of hair and realize you never took the shoe out of your mouth. You then see the red mixed in with the sky blue and the shoe drops to the floor.

 

>bite your lip and cry

You are shaking, breathing ragged. A few teardrops fall on Eve's face and some part of you manages to lift a hand to wipe them away. The blood keeps flowing.

 

>carry eve on your back and get out of the house

You hoist Eve on your back and flee the house. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH to the forest right in front of you.

 

>panic and try to wake her up

You find yourself babbling, stuttering out apologies and pleas for forgiveness. She doesn't wake up. She doesn't react at all. She simply lolls on your back like a broken doll, the blood from her head soaking your shirt.

 

>take the path and try to find help

You run, deeper into the forest. You remember legends, heresies, of a god that dwells in this forest. The crows caw, uncaring. The moonlight shines, but it's still very dark. You both might get eaten by a bear.

 

>find a way to the magic kingdom of levianta

In your panic, you suddenly try the crazy idea of running back the way you came... all the way back to Levianta. Never mind that it's across the country, never mind that Eve probably only has a day or less, but she needs help, and that's the only thing you can think of. You run and run, but you soon realize you are lost.

It's very very dark. You think you hear something.

 

>fuck it, look for the tree god

Okay, new plan. You decide to look for the mysterious "god" of the forest. No matter that you don't know where he is. No matter that you don't know anything about the god at all. You realize you are not thinking rationally right now. You don't care.

The noise gets louder. It turns out to be rustling. Your blood freezes and you turn in place, and you see a dark shape emerge. It's a bear. The scent of Eve's blood must have attracted it faster.

 

>scream. fucking scream

You make a sort of choking sound, but that's all the bear needs. The beast lunges at you both, knocking you over and pinning you both to the ground. You hear the sounds of bones snapping, and you realize they are your own.

 

>equip axe

You try to reach your ax. You try to fight back. To your horror, the bear has gone for Eve first, the scent of her blood tempting it with fresh meat. It begins to tear apart your wife with its teeth and claws, and you can only howl in horror, trying to maneuver your ax with your broken arm as you manage to give it a blow on the head. Angry at this, the bear turns on you.

 

>RUN

You can't. You can't leave her. You _can't_. Giving up on trying to fight back, you try and shield what's left of Eve with your body from the raging, hungry bear. It's a brave effort, but ultimately hopeless. It is a bear. You are two puny humans wandering around in the dead of night. You're still holding Eve as the bear tears you both apart.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xosephine also drew an illustration for this session: https://xosephine.tumblr.com/post/160183650679/on-yesterdaysnot-really-episode-of-adams
> 
> Thanks again, Xo. Seriously guys, CHECK OUT HIS ART.


	3. 3/22/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little friendly reminder that ALL COMMANDS (save for the first 15 back in Chapter 1) have been given by the members of the Discord of Evil. Yeah. All of them. Just keep that in mind.

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A leather shoe

A piece of cloth

A broken spring onion with a bite taken out of it

 

>eat the fucking onion

Suddenly filled with DETERMINATION (and probably stupidity), you take the plunge and shove the entire onion into your mouth.

You choke on it. It's not a very good idea to deepthroat a spring onion.

You manage to pull it out without lasting damage, but you have to take a few seconds to catch your breath and wonder what possessed you to do that.

 

>イブの本を読む

PARSER TRANSLATION: READ EVE'S BOOK

You, trying to recover from that act of vigorous onion consumption, try to make yourself feel like less of an idiot by thumbing though the pages of Eve's encyclopedia.

It's actually a very interesting read. You suspect that this book is much older than you think it is. Aside from the detailed illustrations of various medicinal plants, you thumb through pages on pages of magical healing knowledge, all the way from setting a bone to... delivering a child.

...

You find yourself pausing at that section. Taking a deep breath, you force yourself to move on.

 

>sing Eve a lullaby

You are not a very good singer, and either way, Eve doesn't seem to need it. But something about her makes you sit at the side of your shared bed, stroking her hair as you try to hum a song you heard somewhere. Did it go "lan lu lu" or "lu la la"? Something like that.

Eve seems to relax even more. You're happy.

 

>water eve while chanting obviously fake magic words

And of course, you have to ruin the moment. Standing up at the foot of the bed, you try your best to look solemn. If you're going to play mage, you might as well go all the way.

Taking your FULL WATERING CAN, you drizzle Eve in an official-looking circular motion while chanting words that you think sound magical.

Eve's body twitches at the frigid water. She opens her eyes, slowly sitting up to stare at you as you keep chanting, trying your best to keep a straight face. "Adam...?" she asks. "What are you doing?"

 

>save in a different slot

You SAVE in a.. in a... i̛n̗̹̼̦̩͉͜ ̠͡a̖̺͠...

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: SEGMENTATION FAULT

 

>scream. loudly.

You scream. Rather loudly. Eve's eyes widen as she clamps her hands over her ears. She stares at you, trembling, pupils shrunk into tiny dots, too scared to say anything.

 

>APOLOGIZE TO EVE

>REASON THAT SHE WAS CATCHING ON FIRE

>apologize and say that you were not in your right mind. accept any form of punishment.

You immediately regret everything you ever did. What's sad is that this feeling is not new to you. You apologize as sincerely as you can, trying to keep your voice down as you explain (actually lie) that you had a nightmare about her catching on fire. She seems to calm down a little, it looks like she buys it. She opens her mouth to say something-

 

>pour some more water on her and naruto run out of there

Then you immediately ruin the moment AGAIN and pour the rest of the watering can's contents on Eve, her giving a loud shriek as she's soaked in freezing water once more. You immediately flee the house. You jerk.

You are outside your cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>drown eve. fucking drown her

>DROWN HER

>drown eve

For SOME LEVIA-DAMNED REASON, you decide to go back and finish the job. You slam the cottage door open and stride into the room. Eve’s lying down when you re-enter the cottage, apparently trying to go back to sleep in her still-drenched clothes. She gasps as you suddenly hoist her up, hauling her over your shoulder as you leave the cottage. "Adam?!" she asks. "Adam, what are you doing?! Where are you taking me?! What's going on?!"

You say nothing, only walk towards the well.

"Adam, where are we... ADAM!" Eve screams as you take her off her shoulder and try to shove her down the well. The two of you struggle, and eventually Eve is barely hanging on, clinging to the rim of the well, trying to find a handhold on the slippery moss as you dispassionately keep the rope out of her reach. She's started crying.

"Adam, was it something I did?! Was I too much trouble? I'm sorry!" she sobs. "I'm sorry!"

You say nothing, only pry her hands off the rim of the well.

"ADAM NO- AAAAAAAUUUGH!"

You hear her hit the water with a splash.

 

>DON'T DROWN YOUR PRECIOUS WIFE.

All of a sudden, it's as if your emotions have turned back on. You stand still as you just realize the magnitude of what... what...

W̩̦̥͙̠͞H̞͈̹̞̩̤̱͢A҉̡̙̟̘̘͔̪̪͓T̡̫̟̩͈̺͡͠ ̧͉͎͚͕̦D̶̡̮̣I̩̞̻͙ͅD̢̙̖̣̝̩͘ Y͘҉̲̹̘̬͉̘͚O̧̨͎̟̻̟̭U̵̵̧̹̜̥̹ ͔̳̜̜̙͖͉͜J͏̸̟̯Ų̮̥̺͎̝̦͖S͓̘̥̹̕Ţ͓̯̼̮̦̙̯ ̺͚̗͢D̠̤̺̬̳͙̻͇̲O̡̤̯̬̣̱̫̗̝͝?̱͔͡

 

>cry

>cry loudly.

>cry very loudly.

>screech

You don't even recognize the sound that comes from yourself, as you hurl yourself forward and peer into the well. You can't see anything. It's too dark.

 

>vore eve????

You can't do that because YOUR WIFE IS IN THE WELL AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU BASTARD.

 

>Leave Eve's ass

Y̨͉̩͈͓͇̮̺O̧͏͕͎̱̝̘U̖̱͉̩̲ͅ ̡͍͓͓̥W̳͍̼̪͉Ḭ̩̥̰̬͍̲L̛͕̪͕̗̮̼͙͎L̶̵̹̝͠ ̵̫͔͝N̵̨̫̼̬̬̬O̯̻̯̱͈̭̙T͙̣̺̹͇̯͖͈͠ ̖͍̺̲̬͓͝L͈̼͍̖̱̻͠E̷̠̟̲͜Ḁ͎͡V̘̜̠͎̰̳̝̯̤E̠ ̧̺̝̻̦͍͎̻̣̕͠H̴̞̜͍̤̹͠E̟R̝̮͇̰̫͔̩.̧͔̟͙

 

>jump down the well

>JUMP DOWN THE WELL

Without thinking, you jump down the well to save her. It's only when you hit the water when you realize that even if you managed to find Eve in this darkness, you have no way of getting both of you out.

 

>drown in your tears

Unnecessary. You're already drowning in well water. You tread water for what seems like an eternity but you can't find Eve, not even her body. Nevertheless, you're still crying as you give up and finally drown.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A leather shoe

A piece of cloth

A broken spring onion with a bite taken out of it

 

>embrace your regrets, sing

You take a deep breath and are about to sing when-

 

>remember your voice is shit and not sing

Ah, right. Your singing voice is terrible. Never mind.

 

>wake your wife up and make a declaration of protection to her.

You find the sudden urge to wake Eve up and tell her that you'll protect her no matter what happens. You place a hand on her shoulder to shake your wife awake, but... you hesitate. You look at her relaxed face, sleeping peacefully. When was the last time you saw her sleeping peacefully?

...

You can't do it.

 

>do not be a bastard husband

You are trying your best. ~~But sometimes your best is not enough.~~

 

>fart

You suddenly fart. You blush, hoping Eve doesn't notice. Thankfully, she doesn't. Maybe you should lay off the spring onions...

 

>exit

>dance out the house

>place spring onion beside eve first

You take out the spring onion and tenderly place it next to your wife. You are not sure if this is a good idea, but it feels right somehow. Energized, you dance out of the house. In your clumsiness you nearly knock over a table. Good job.

You are outside your cottage. here's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>think about how much you love your wife

It's a cold night, but you still manage to blush bright red and feel the air get warmer the more you think about Eve. You lean against the door, thinking of her.

It's been years since Levianta. She's been getting better since you first arrived, slowly coming back to life. There are good days, and there are bad days, but you swear that as time passes, the former are outnumbering the latter. You want to see her happy again. You've realized that a long time ago.

 

>walk down the path as tears stream down your face

You realize that thinking about Eve has made you start crying. Not really paying attention to anything, you head down the path. Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper.

Despite the moonlight, it's very dark. You might get eaten by a bear.

 

>train your magic outside

You don't have magic. A̸̩͔̠͚̠t͖͙̣̼̹̜̱ ͈̼͎l̠͔̺e̛͔͔̬ḁ̗͖͔̹͕s̥͉͚ṯ̘̭͍͉̼̗,͏ ͕̖̖͇͈̝͞y͍͢o͏̜̭̫̜͎̼̩u̪͢ ̪̱͇̠͙̝̙͠t̵̺̟͕͔͙̦h̻i͍̻͇͖n̶̤̰͙̻͔̦̱k̠̙͚̘͖̮̟ ̟̩͕͙̥y̯̖͈͉͜o̤̙̜̪͠u̙͉̫̻̭̩ ̠͠d̜͖͕̙̺o͏̹̤̳n̜̹̯͈̼'̪̳̻̜̱t̨̯͕̼̫̰ ̬h̸̙ạ̖͕̥̟v͈̳̳̤̠̠e͚̳͕̪ ̸̼̳̼̪̗m̵͖͎a̜̪͉̳ͅg̗i̥c̫͎.̫̩̲͝

 

>go shopping

You can't do that here.

 

>look

You are in the middle of Held's forest. Trees surround you catching shadows in the moonlight. You are not exactly sure where to go from here, but you know the way BACK.

It's a moonlight night, but it's still very dark. You think you hear something.

 

>think about eves birthday

You smile at the thought again. Ah yes, Eve's birthday. In two months, you think? You should start planning. But what to give her? You think and look at the trees around you. Maybe you should carve something?

 

>listen

It's a moonlit night, but it's very dark. You strain your ears. The noise you heard earlier... you think it's getting closer.

 

>go back home, dumbass

You do the wisest thing you think you ever done and walk back down the path towards your house.

You are now in front of your cottage. There is a PATH right in front of you, a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and your COTTAGE right behind you.

 

>vore yourself to death

You stare at your hand, curious. Would it be possible to eat yourself? You shove your entire hand into your mouth. You realize you are choking to death. You take your hand out, slimier.

 

>wash hands with watering can

You water your hand with the watering can, trying to get out the saliva. You could've just wiped your hand on your pants, but doing it this way feels purer, somehow.

 

>go to the back of the cottage

You can't do that from here.

 

>go inside cottage

You enter your cottage.

 

>think about seth's stupid face

You think about your former rival, and immediately his smirking face comes to mind. You push it out just as quickly. You try not to think of Levianta anymore. It's just you and Eve now.

 

>message the well

You can't do that from here.

 

>stare at eve intently

Having nothing better to do, you watch Eve intently as she sleeps, watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she's curled on her side. You want to join her, but you can't. You have work to do.

 

>stare at eve

You are already staring at her. You don't think staring at her more will do anything, unless you spontaneously grow laser vision.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in. There is also a BACK DOOR leading to behind the cottage.

 

>think about the children

You think you'll join Eve on her current course of action for the past few years, mainly **not thinking about the children**.

 

>MASSAGE EVE

Your hands immediately move to Eve's shoulders, and your thumbs move to massage her shoulder blades. Eve's breathing gets deeper as you dig your thumbs into the base of her neck.

Several minutes later, Eve is lying on her belly, making soft happy noises as you finish your back massage. This is addicting. You would love to continue, but your hands are getting tired.

 

>save

The sight of Eve sleeping peacefully, utterly content after your massage, fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>think about work

You begin to wonder why you're even up in the first place. You try to recall. You finished dinner, helped Eve clear the table, reject Eve's offer to come to bed because... why...?

Y̜͎̣̤o͚͔̼͕̼͎u̠̲̦̞̰̮ ̦d͏̺̙̦̱̞͍̤o̢n̵̤̮̖̯'͓͕̰͕̟̙̟t̹̱̟͈̞̼ ̮̲̼͕͞k̖n̤o̥̘͓̱̠͉̩w̸͙̺̲.̬̩

The thought gnaws at you, keeping you going, keeping you awake. You don't know what, but you have to...

Do...

So̶̖̘͈m̻̝͕̠̮̮̩̳͝e̹̩͔͖̯̜͜ͅt̵͖̯̱͘h̝͚͇̖̕ͅi͙̟͕͕̤͈̬̠͞n̛͕̠̳͠g̢̝͉̻͉̻̼͎̤...̰͓̬̼̺͙͝


	4. 3/23/17

>don't think about work and go to bed

>sleep and think about your beautiful wife

It's tempting. Very tempting. But that nagging feeling tugs at your mind, forces you to keep going no matter how beautiful Eve looks. You have work to do.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in. There is also a BACK DOOR leading to behind the cottage.

 

>stretch a bit.

You stand up and stretch, feeling a bit of relief in your somewhat stiff muscles. You stare a bit enviously at Eve.

 

>open back door

You open the back door.

 

>try climbing up the fireplace

You gingerly step over the hot coals and try shimmying up the fireplace. The entire shaft smells of smoke and you end up having to hold your breath, nearly choking in the process. You eventually lose your grip before reaching the top and fall bottom-first into the hot coals. You end up hopping around the cottage, trying to make sure your behind isn't on fire.

 

>go to where eve is and kiss eve

Thankfully, your bottom isn't on fire. Your pants , however, are a bit singed. Feeling slightly embarrassed, you walk back to the bed and gently kiss Eve, hoping she doesn't smell the smoke on you.

Unlike Sleeping Beauty, she doesn't wake up.

She does smile though.

 

>think a little harder on what is it you're supposed to be doing, you lumberjack.

You think, and you think, and you think, but the thought seems to escape you, like trying to grab water. Discouraged, you just decide to do whatever comes to mind.

 

>Stop, drop, and roll to put out the fire

That would be useful, but you are not on fire. You drop and roll anyway, just because. You get soot all over the floor.

 

>dance

You do a little jig around your cottage. You feel a lot more tired now. You slow down, and half-wish Eve was awake so the two of you could slow-dance.

 

>check inventory

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A half-full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A leather shoe

A piece of cloth

 

>jump on the bed and holler at the top of your lungs to wake your wife up

In some fit of madness you jump on the bed, soot and all, and scream at the top of your lungs. Eve wakes up with a jolt, and sees you covered in soot. Out of fear, she doesn't recognize it's you and fires a bolt of magic, killing you instantly.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>open back door

You open the back door.

 

>exit through back door

You exit the cottage. You are now in your BACKYARD.

 

>seek guidance from the full moon.

The moon is full and shining brightly tonight. You remember Eve saying once that it's at this point all magic is strongest. You wonder what other secrets the moon holds.

 

>look

Your backyard is where you usually work nowadays, cleared of trees so you have space to move. There is a STUMP nearby that you use to chop logs. Pieces of wood litter the area. Miscellaneous items are also leaned up against the back of your cottage.

 

>think of protecting your house. equip your AXE.

The moon might be full, but you know that the forest is still dangerous. You hold your ax aloft.

 

>dance

There are also rumors of the full moon causing madness. This is what you think as you sort of frolic through your backyard, ax swinging wildly along with your arms. You then trip over a log and nearly chop your arm off. You're lucky it didn't.

 

>x items

With not much space in the cottage, the two of you have sort of begun using the back wall of your cottage as a sort of impromptu storage shed. You've been thinking lately of actually building one, just to make it official. There is a PILE OF LOGS, a BUCKET, a LANTERN, a coil of ROPE, a HANDSAW, a HAMMER, and some NAILS.

 

>think about magic and the moon

Being a scientist, you surprisingly know very little about the actual nature of magic. You fondly remember the debates you got into with Eve about those, and then you realize that they happened before the Venom, before everything went wrong, and you quickly try to think about something else.

 

>think of the kingdom you left behind, and the man who would have benefited from your absence

You are not very successful. Seth Twiright's smirk immediately comes to mind. You imagine him gloating about you running away with Eve, leaving everything to himself.

You actually shake your head, banishing all thoughts of Levianta from your mind. That time is over. You are in the Forest now, with Eve, and you will atone for what you did, and nothing else matters.

 

>try magic

You try. N̠̖͚̗o͖̠̘ţ͚̖ẖ̼̱͟i͎͎n̗͚g̺̕ ҉̟̟̦̪̣ha̗̮ͅp̭̪̫͔p̜e͕͚̣̭̺̖n̸̘̱͔ͅs͙̜̮̱͉.̬̞͓̺̱̜͞ Guess you really are just another non-magic user.

 

>think of science

There is some part of you that misses being a scientist. (Except the research papers. Levia, you hated doing those.) You remember clean labs and white coats and objective truths and hard logic, none of the dirt and grit and the delicate balancing act that is your life now in the forest. Then again, you _did_ specialize in chemistry.

 

>take the LANTERN and the ROPE from the storage shed

You now have a LANTERN and a COIL OF ROPE

 

>re-enter the house

You reenter the cottage.

 

>EXIT your house through the front door.

You exit the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>light lantern

You have nothing to light it with.

 

>enter house

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>x fireplace

Your fireplace is a pretty okay fireplace, if rather large. Eve sometimes joked that it was large enough to fit her. It still does its regular fireplace things rather well. There is a POKER right next to the fireplace, as well as a pile of LOGS and some BELLOWS.

 

>light the fireplace

A fire is already lit in the fireplace. However, it's rather weak, almost down to the embers.

 

>light the lantern

You have nothing to light it with.

 

>stare at the Lanter

What's a Lanter?

 

>stoke fire

You don't have anything to stoke the fire with.

 

>Take poker

You take the poker

 

>Stoke fire

You poke at the fire a little with the poker until it gets a little bit stronger. But not much.

 

>return poker

You put the poker back, right where it belongs.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A half-full watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A leather shoe

A piece of cloth

A lantern

A coil of rope

 

>save

The sight of the weak struggling fire fills you with determination. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>water fireplace

You pour the rest of the water in the watering can on the hot coals. They hiss as the water hits them, steam rising as you slowly put the fire out. The fireplace is now cold and damp. The cottage wasn't that warm to begin with, but now it's just a bit colder.

 

>x ashes

You stare at the damp ashes. They are very dark. And black. And wet. You don't know what else you were expecting to see in there.

 

>put some ash in your mouth

You take a pinch of damp ash and immediately put it in your mouth. It tastes DISGUSTING. You spit it out, but the taste remains. Ugh.

 

>climb up fireplace (again)

You hunch into the fireplace and start trying to climb up the chimney. It smells of smoke and you get covered in a good amount of soot. Before long, you reach the top.

It's covered with a grate. Dammit.

You slowly climb back down. There is now soot all over your hands and clothes.

 

>search for secret passages in fireplace

You give the back of the fireplace a good kick, but you just get a stubbed toe for your trouble. You manage to resist the urge to shout several expletives.

 

>do an interpretive dance where an egg hatches into a chicken

You curl up on the floor, dirtying the carpet with soot. You are an egg. A small little egg, a world of possibility. You feel ridiculous. You roll around a bit, bumping into the bed.

Your muscles get cramped and you stand up. You hatched. Yay.

 

>read on how to light a lantern with moonlight in Eve's encyclopedia

>read eves magic encyclopedia and try to learn something

You see if there's anything useful in Eve's encyclopedia about getting the damn lantern lit. You mentally apologize to her as you leave sooty fingerprints on the old pages.

You do find several mentions of a fire spell, but to your frustration, the various writers apparently assume that YOU, member of the Zvezda clan, would be competent enough to manage such a basic task, and thus, would not waste the paper and ink writing it down. Levia. _Dammit._

 

>cry

You cry. Your teardrops join your sooty fingerprints in ruining the old pages. Hey! Respect books!

 

>CLOSE THE BOOK AS NOT TO RUIN IT

>and whisper an apology to the book

You shut the book with a sigh. You whisper a small apology for defiling it. As an ex-scientist, you admire the effort the Zvezda clan took to make documentation.

 

>remind yourself you can never be an "ex-scientist"

>remind urself science is everywhere and that youre still P Cool

You try yourself that even if you can't do Science anymore, you are still a scientist on the INSIDE. It doesn't sound very believable, even when you're thinking it. You feel even more disappointed.

 

>let your sorrowful wails resound into the empty void!

Overcome with emotion, you wail from sheer sadness, rather like a lone wolf howling at the moon. You keep this up for a good several minutes, when you notice Eve. Awake. Watching you in disbelief.

"Adam?" she asks. "Are... you okay?"

 

>use your powerful scientist brain to figure a way to light the lantern

>find a good way to light the lantern, pronto.

Your powerful brain finds the most efficient solution. Eve is right there. You can ask her.

 

>kinda go over to her and cry on her shoulder

Of course, instead of doing that, you sort of stumble next to the bed and start crying on her shoulder.

"Adam...?!" she exclaims, reaching out to hug you. "Is something wrong?"

 

>assure her that you're only letting out your ptsd!

>apologize for your erratic behaviour and you being covered with soot, but tell her sincerely that you will protect her, no matter what.

>tell her you love her very much

You begin to sort of blubber, telling her that no, nothing was wrong, at least on her end. It was you, it was all you. You realize how ridiculous you look, covered in soot and crying on your wife's shoulder in the middle of the night. You apologize for that as well. Going with the flow, you tell her that you love her, and you'll protect her no matter what. She should know that.

When you finish that long -winding ramble, Eve looks utterly confused, but she's still blushing bright red as she nuzzles into your shoulder.

"Adam... I... love you too... but did you really wake up in the middle of the night just to tell me all this...?"

 

>彼女にこういう：

>君を守る、そのためならば、

>僕は悪いだってなってやる

PARSER TRANSLATION: "SUCH AS THIS, I WILL PROTECT YOU, IF THAT IS THE CASE, I WILL BECOME BAD"

Invalid command.

 

>ASK YOUR WIFE HOW TO READ THE ENCYCLOPEDIA

>ask for lantern fuel

You then sheepishly tell Eve about your little quest to light the lantern, mentioning that you found her encyclopedia. Her eyes widen.

"Can you give that back to me?" she asks. "I can light the lantern if you want. I know the fire spell. But..." Eve pauses. "Why do you need the lantern? Are... are you going out?" She looks at you, a bit worried. "In the forest? Why?"

 

>tell your wife about that nagging feeling that you have to do something, but you don't know what.

You tell her that you have work to do. She doesn't relax at this, however, still clinging to your shoulders as you try to pull away.

"Just..." she says, slowly making herself let go. "Just be safe. Okay?" After a bit of hesitation, she waves her hand, glowing green, at the lantern, and it lights up.

You tell her to go back to sleep. You'll be fine. You promise.

 

>wonder why you are fluent in jakokuese

You wonder even more why you're wondering, because you don't know what Jakokunese even is.

 

>return encyclopedia

You give Eve back the encyclopedia. She takes it back, gratefully. "It was my mother's," she says. "And her mother's, and her mother's before that, back and back and back. I guess you can call it a family heirloom." She examines it, checking to see if you've damaged it in any way. "I hope you didn't get it too dirty..."

 

>apologize for getting soot everywhere

Oh, right. You apologize for tracking soot all around the house. She glances behind you, and notices the mess you made. Her shoulders droop at the inevitable need for clean-up. You swear that you'll help clean it up later.

 

>kiss eve gently and tell her everything is alright

You kiss Eve, telling her again to go back to sleep, that everything's alright and you'll just take care of everything. She obliges and lies back down, but she still looks at you, worried.

"Just come back to bed right away when you're done, okay?" she asks.

You promise you will.

 

>enter forest

You can't do that from here.

 

>WITH LANTERN

Invalid command.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED where Eve's trying to go back to sleep.

 

>light lantern

Your lantern is already lit, thanks to your wife.

 

>save

The sight of your lit lantern, filling the cottage with a soft amber glow, fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A leather shoe

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

 

>put shoe back on

You finally put your shoe back on, after putting your poor foot through much abuse. It feels a bit uncomfortable, without a sock, but it's certainly better than going around barefoot.

 

>go outside

You leave the cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>run, run very very far.

In what direction?

 

>exit cottage

You are already outside your cottage.

 

>go out of path

You can't go “out of path” if you aren't even on it.

 

>Run to the nearest civilization

You can't do that from here.

 

>Be sure you don't burn any random thing with your lantern

You are very, very careful with the lantern. The last thing you want is a forest fire.

 

>Go to the path

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Your lantern lights the paths the two of you have made. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>Run to the nearest civilization.

You run to the nearest sign of civilization... which happens to be your house.

What? It's _true_.

You are now in front of your COTTAGE. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your left, a WELL to your right, and your COTTAGE right in front of you. The PATH to the forest lies behind you.

 

>run in the opposite direction of your house to the forest

Invalid command. Please rephrase.

You can go LEFT, RIGHT, FORWARD, or BACK.

 

>run to the left

You run to the left. You are now in your GARDEN.

 

>wat

What.

 

>save????

The sight of the garden Eve worked so hard on fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>go back inside the cottage

You are in your cottage. It's the middle of the night.

 

>look for map

You can't find that item.

 

>exit cottage

You leave your cottage. There's a SMALL GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>path

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Your lantern lights the paths the two of you have made. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>go back inside and check on eve

You can't do that from here.

 

>save

The sights and sounds of the forest, your lantern lighting the way, fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.


	5. 3/25/17

>push on further with courage

You need to clarify a direction, but nevertheless, you are brave.

 

>east

You go east. From here you can go WEST, NORTH, OR EAST.

 

>look

You stop and take in the atmosphere of the forest. The moon is shining, the crows are cawing, and there are thankfully no dangerous-sounding noises you hear as your lantern lights up the three paths. You better get a move on soon.

 

>try to find the way to Levianta

You aren't interested in crossing the whole of Heldogort just to get to Levianta. Exploring this forest is already enough for you.

 

>mark a tree with your axe

You pick an interesting looking tree and give it a good swing. You swear you hear the forest stop for a second, as if in shock. Anyway, you have a landmark now.

 

>CROSS THE BORDER. BE A MAN.

And leave Eve alone? You don't think so.

 

>pray to the moon or to the gods for the safety of your dearest wife in your absence

You are pretty sure she would be safe. But you pray anyway, just in case. At the very least it's you who's wandering the forest alone and not her...

 

>examine interesting tree

Its trunk is bent at nearly 90 degrees. You have no idea why it grew that way, but botany is botany.

 

>fart

You fart. Loudly. You pray you don't attract any wild animals.

 

>quieten your footsteps.

You would, if you were walking.

 

>RUN

>scream while running north

>SCREAM WHILE RUNNING

>SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN IN THE FOREST

>while holding the lantern in your mouth

You immediately scream like a banshee and run to the north, flapping your arms. You had the idea to hold the lantern in your mouth, but you quickly realize that's a stupid idea as the lantern immediately falls down and shatters. The fire goes out. You can no longer see a path.

It's the full moon, but the forest is now very dark. You might be eaten by a bear.

 

>naruto rin north

Invalid command.

 

>do the tango by yourself

Realizing just how fucked you are, you decide to simply tango through the forest at random. You can't possibly get any more lost than you are now.

The forest is very dark. You think you hear something.

 

>eat a leaf

You sample a leaf from a random tree. It tastes... like leaf. You don't know what else you were expecting.

The forest is very dark. You think you hear rustling.

 

>fart

You fart again. It must have been a flatulence-inducing leaf. You begin to pray that you haven't attracted any predators, when a dark shape emerges from the foliage.

It's a bear.

 

>look for bears

Oh hey look, you found one!

 

>"is this a pigeon?"

You somehow still manage to be a terrible scientist while there's a HUNGRY BEAR RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.

 

>climb a random tree

YOU CLIMB LIKE A BEAR IS AFTER YOU, which, in fact, it is. Unfortunately, you realize, as the bear sniffs the tree and goes on its hind legs, that this is the kind of bear that CAN climb trees.

 

>attempt to navigate using the stars, from atop the tree

You can't even look up, as you watch as the bear gets closer and closer.

 

>RUN

>AWAY

Where can you run? You're in a tree!

 

>sing to the bear. you may be afraid, but....music....?

You don't think your terrible singing voice is going to help this time. The bear is now one foot below you.

 

>start singing in fear.

You're too afraid to sing. Welp.

 

>PRAY TO LEVIABEHEMO TO SAVE YOU

While you pray, you end up face to face with the bear. Better do something quickly..

 

>tree hop away Naruto style

>do a backflip

You try to get away from the bear by trying to jump to the next tree, but for some illogical reason (fear?) you end up backflipping out of the tree instead.

You may be a terrible scientist, but you DO know about gravity.

A second before you hit the ground and break your neck, you realize that you broke your promise.

BAD END

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You have entered the forest. Your lantern lights the paths the two of you have made. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>west

You go west. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, WEST, and EAST

 

>take care of the lamp

You went through so much to get this lantern lit. You don't want anything to suddenly happen to it.

 

>make sure eve is safe

You can't do that from here.

 

>RUN TO THE NORTH,SCREAMING.

You run to the north, screaming like a banshee. You see you can go NORTH, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>what on earth are you supposed to be doing in this god-forsaken forest?! scream!

>eat your screams

Overcome with frustration, you almost start screaming again, but you end up eating them before they come out. You need air.

 

>lulila for protection

You try to hum a song you heard somewhere, to make yourself feel more brave. You can't remember how it goes, though.

 

>SAVE

The ephemeral melody of that lullaby hummed in a moonlit forest fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>....Use the fire in the LANTERN to burn a bit of the grass in the forest.

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but you pluck a bit of grass from the ground and drop a few in the lantern. They fail to ignite. You feel a bit disappointed.

 

>be careful

You will. You promised.

 

>climb a tree and stargaze

You carefully climb the nearest tree and look at the stars. The sheer number of stars you see is amazing. You could _never_ get this kind of sky in Levianta, not with all the light pollution. You begin to trace the constellations, the basic ones you learned in school, the ones you made up as a kid, the ones that Eve pointed out to you one night, before...

Oh.

The stars twinkle, seeming as if they were watching you, judging you.

 

>Get down from the tree. You know what will happen if bears come chasing you.

You don't think any bears will bother you with your lantern, but you come down anyway. You suddenly don't feel like stargazing anymore.

 

>don't break your neck

Thankfully, you don't.

 

>be on a constant lookout for bears and/or danger

Amazingly, you are. You always are. Living in a forest is never easy.

 

>Keep going NORTH.

>roll northwards

You go north until you hit an intersection, then you go north again, this time rolling all the way. You realize that that is a stupid idea when your lantern, overwhelmed by the rolling, goes out.

The forest, though moonlit, is now very dark. You might get eaten by a bear.

 

>lie on the floor. And contemplate.

You lie on the forest floor and contemplate how stupid you are.

You think you hear something.

 

>Stand up. Walk northwards quietly.

You begin to walk, but in the darkness you have no idea if you're going north at all, or even if you're still on the path.

You think you hear rustling.

 

>climb a tree as quietly as possible

>DON'T CLIMB A TREE.

You are debating on whether or not to climb a tree when a dark shape suddenly emerges from the forest. It's a bear.

 

>don't get eaten by a bear

You would like a few specifics!

 

>DO NOT VORE THE BEAR

It would look like the bear is ready to "vore" you, more like.

 

>DON'T. CLIMB. A. TREE. WALK. CALMLY.

You try to walk away, but the bear sees this as weakness and lunges to attack.

 

>lulila the bear?

You can't. It's coming right at you.

 

>roll to dodge

You frantically try to roll away. YOU SUCCEED.

 

>AXE THE BEAR

>YES AXE THE BEAR

Taking your ax, you swing your hardest at the bear. You get it deep in the shoulder, but it only seems to get angrier. Uh oh.

 

>BEAR THE AXE

It's already knocked the ax out of your hands.

 

>KEEP AXEING WITH YOUR LUMBERJACK STRENGTH

You would, if you still had your ax.

 

>throw the watering can at the bear

You hurl the watering can at the bear. Thankfully, it seems to be stunned.

 

>and run

>RUN. RUN, YOU SILLY MAN. RUN.

You take off, trying to put as much distance between yourself and the bear as possible. You run as fast as you can, trying not to trip over anything, but it looks like the bear is keeping up. It's gaining on you.

 

>HIDE.

Where would you even hide? Behind a tree? Bears are stupid but they're not _that_ stupid.

The bear is very close to you now. You are beginning to tire.

 

>stop dead and use the bear's momentum to impale it on the shears

Beginning to lose hope, you do the only thing you can think of and stop dead and try to somehow impale it on the end of your gardening shears.

If you were anymore rational, you would've realized that though sharp those shears may be, you think that the only thing it can do to an animal that can take an ax to the shoulder and live is give it a rather bad furcut.

The bear slams into you like a truck, knocking you to the forest floor. You try stabbing the gardening shears into its belly, but that only makes it more painful for you. As it begins to eat you alive, you realize you broke your promise. You apologize to Eve as you finally pass out from blood loss.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of Held's forest. It's a moonlit night, and your lantern illuminates the paths you can take. You see you can go NORTH, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>Go SOUTH.

You go south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, WEST, and EAST.

 

>Walk a bit to the WEST, then inspect your surroundings

You go a bit to the west. Just a bit. Not enough to see the next intersection. You see fruit hanging from a nearby tree.

 

>set the lamp somewhere safe

You set the lamp carefully down at the foot of the tree. It's a good lantern. Shame if something happened to it...

 

>Climb the tree to pick the fruit

You climb the tree and pray it supports your weight. You manage to get far enough along the branch to pick a single fruit. It's a bit dark, so you can't identify it easily. You don't think you've encountered this fruit before.

 

>climb back down and see what kind of fruit it is with the light of the lantern.

You climb back down and hold the fruit up to the lantern's light. Hm, you really have never seen this fruit before. It's very round, and very _very_ red.

 

>save

The sight of the beautiful round red fruit fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A pair of gardening shears

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A round red fruit

 

>EAT FRUIT. YOU HUNGRY.

You realize that it's probably not the best idea to eat a fruit you've never seen before, but you take the risk, as well as a bite.

Mmm! Delicious!

Juices run down your chin as you greedily consume the rest of the red round fruit.

 

>tie the shears to the rope and swing it around your head in circles

You do so, struggling a bit with the rope because of your sticky fingers. You realize that you didn't exactly make the best knot as the shears come loose, hurtling off into the forest somewhere you can't see.

You may be a terrible scientist, but you DO know the concept of centripetal force.

 

>take your AXE and head EAST.

You hold your ax aloft and head east, back the way you came. You arrive back at an intersection. You can go NORTH, SOUTH, WEST, and EAST.

 

>look at the moon

You look at the full moon. You don't know why, but you feel a little intimidated by it. And fascinated. You are thankful that all this staring won't make you go blind.

 

>Realize that you're very, VERY lost.

Lost? What lost? Of _course_ you know the way home... right?

 

>Look at the moon a little more....

You fondly regard the moon a little more. Your neck is beginning to ache at the way you're constantly craning it.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go WEST, SOUTH, and NORTH.

 

>save

The possibilities of the three paths you see before you fills you with determination. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.


	6. 3/26/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes friends, TWO sessions in one day! I'll see if I can upload a third one too...

>look our for b e a r s

Invalid command.

 

>pick wild flowers for your beautiful wife

You scour the forest floor, looking for flowers. You can't find any here. Maybe in some other section of the forest?

 

>picks some leaves for your wife

Disappointed in the lack of flowers, you pick leaves instead. They're very pretty leaves though!

 

>west

You go west. From there, you can go WEST, EAST, or SOUTH.

 

>look around

You look around. You are fairly sure that you are still in a moonlit forest. Up in the branches, you think you see a bird. A crow, probably.

 

>sing for crow

You sing, still slightly ashamed at your terrible singing voice. The crow stops cawing and looks at you. You are no longer slightly ashamed and are now fully ashamed.

 

>do a backflip

>without breaking your neck

>put the lantern somewhere safe first

You gingerly put the lantern down and do a backflip out of frustration. The crow, startled, flies away. You manage a perfect landing.

 

>be glad that your voice will be always better than the crows voice

>kick the ground

You realize that your voice is probably worse than the crow's, and you kick the ground in frustration. You end up stubbing your toe on a rock and hopping around the path on one foot like an idiot.

 

>west

You go west. You have now entered a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. From here you can go SOUTH, WEST, or EAST.

 

>look

You look around. The SMALL FOREST CLEARING is that way because you've already cleared the trees in this particular area. Nature seems to be reclaiming it though, with plants already growing over the stumps. You look more, and you see NIGHT WILDFLOWERS in full bloom. They shine, reflecting the moonlight.

 

>pick flowers

You pick a few flowers for Eve. You feel like you should bring something back for her. You now have SEVERAL PICKED WILDFLOWERS.

 

>frolic in the clearing

>sit and clear your head

You begin to frolic in that clearing full of wildflowers, laughing. You don't know why. Maybe it's the moonlight.

After all that frolicking, you sit on a random stump to catch your breath.

 

>look around

You look around again. You realize that the stump you're sitting on has been cleared of plants recently. Maybe someone has been through this area?

 

>count moons

With your powerful ex-scientist brain, you summon all your concentration and count the number of moons in the sky.

The answer... is one.

Brilliant. You're brilliant.

 

>examine flowers

You examine the flowers. They are pure white, as white as the full moon shining above you. You think about making them into a flower crown for Eve, your princess.

 

>try getting home to your Wonderful Wife (tm)

You can't do that from here.

 

>try to make a flower crown on the way back

You will. You're not exactly sure how to do it though. You hope you don't ruin the flowers by accident.

 

>go back to your Wonderful Wife™

You can't do that from here.

 

>admit ur lost. Find the north star

>look for stars

Feeling lost, you look up at the night sky. You've heard of sailors navigating by the stars alone. Maybe you can do the same?

After staring at the sky for a good two minutes, you give up. You really are a hopeless city kid.

 

>try to recall your steps

You try, but after all the frolicking your mind's a bit fuzzy. You think the last direction you traveled was...WEST?

 

>go backwards

Invalid direction.

 

>east

You go east. From here, you can go WEST, EAST, or SOUTH.

 

>east

You go east. From here, you can go NORTH, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>south

You go south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>east

You go east. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>south

You go south and are now in front of your COTTAGE. There is a garden to your RIGHT, a well to your LEFT, and your home right in FRONT OF YOU.

 

>save

The feeling of homecoming after your moonlit excursion fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>just to be sure, count the number of moons in the sky

As an ex-scientist, you understand the value of repetition. You concentrate again.

The number of moons is... still one.

You are so satisfied with your ex-scientist skills.

 

>go into your cottage

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>feel embarrassed because your wife deserves more than these wildflowers

You stare at the flowers, fashioned into a pathetic looking flower crown in your hands. You feel a rush of shame all of a sudden. Eve deserves more than these wildflowers. She deserves so much more than this forest. She deserves so much more than you.

 

>give Eve the flowers

You go to your wife. She's gone back to sleep. Still on the covers. Still waiting for you.

You carefully place the ring of flowers around her head. A flower crown for your princess.

 

>find a camera, take a picture of eve

You wish you still had your camera. You left it behind in Levianta. The two of you had to leave in a hurry, and didn't exactly have much room for anything other than essentials. Thinking about Levianta makes your mood drop again.

 

>place the flower crown on the side table

You don't want the flowers on her head to be crushed come morning, but... they look so good on her. You can't do it.

If they're crushed, there will be more flowers out in the forest. There will always be room in the future for more flower crowns. Forever.

 

>examine side table

You examine the side table. It's the first thing you've ever built yourself, with a bit of help from Eve. She has placed her ENCYCLOPEDIA there, before going back to sleep. There is an unlit OIL LAMP, along with a PICTURE FRAME. The side table also has a DRAWER

 

>look in the drawer

You open the drawer. Inside are several boxes of MATCHES, a few metal containers of LAMP OIL, several spools of THREAD, and a locked box that you know contains your MONEY.

 

>look at the picture

You look at the picture. It's a picture of the two of you, smiling for the camera during your first visit to Held's Forest.

Eve took you with her (or rather, you forcibly tagged along) on one of her resource-gathering trips, before the two of you went to Levianta. It was an exciting journey, starting from Nemu and going all the way across Heldogort, passing through so many places and surviving so many dangerous obstacles, but in the end you made it to Held's Forest with your wagon still in one piece.

You look at the picture, sadly. How young the two of you looked back then! How happy Eve looked... back before the venom...

You stop looking at the picture.

 

>take lamp oil and matches

You take a metal container of LAMP OIL and a box of MATCHES.

 

>take the thread

You take a spool of THREAD.

 

>save

The picture of a happier time fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>knit

>you probably don't know how, just knit anyways

You stare haplessly at the spool of thread. You... you don't know how to knit. On the other hand, you're not sure if Eve knows how to knit either. You think she has some sort of knitting spell.

 

>start thinking for a while

You think. You realize how doomed you would be, trying to live in this forest alone, if Eve wasn't here with you. You don't think you would've lasted a week, city kid you are. You nearly laugh at the irony. You brought her back here for her own benefit, but in the end, you need her as much as she needs you. What a pair the two of you make.

 

>examine fireplace

You examine the fireplace. The fire has gone out, because you put it out earlier with a watering can. The hearth is now full of damp ashes. It's going to be a bit hard to get a fire going again.

 

>appreciate your Wonderful Wife™

It's at times like these when you appreciate your wife's magic. Her fire spell can light pretty much anything. You look back at her, and you realize that she's shivering with cold, the petals on her flower crown shaking.

 

>WATER YOURSELF WITH THE WATERING CAN

>Water yourself with your tears

You begin to cry at your incompetence. You make to drench yourself with the watering can, so you can join Eve in the cold, but then you realize you used the rest of water on the fireplace. You keep crying instead.

 

>put the flower crown on the side table to PROTECT IT

You have a feeling you've walked down this mental road before.

 

>BE COLD TOGETHER

You already are.

 

>WATER YOUR WIFE

>WATER YOUR WIFE METAPHORICALLY WITH YOUR LOVE

You can't do so without your watering can, so your tears will have to do. Frankly, you look a bit ridiculous, sitting on your bed and crying on Eve, but you don't care.

 

>share body heat with eve

>hug Eve while crying

You climb into bed and wrap your arms around your wife, tears still running down your face. You cuddle Eve. She smiles in her sleep and cuddles you back. It's adorable. You already feel warmer.

This feels really nice, and you would love to just stay there and sleep until morning, but you can't. There's that f̟͖͓̱̲̖͉e͍e̠̯l͍̝̭̗͓͉̪i͎̗͓̙͈n̞̮̭̥͔̲͠g̛̺͙̝̝ again. You can't stay here. You have work to do.

Regretfully, you untangle yourself from Eve and climb out of the bed. She whimpers, and curls up tighter on top of the covers. Your heart melts.

 

>what is this feeling. question the gods.

>...by thinking, of course.

You are frustrated. You think furiously on what exactly you're supposed to be doing, but it just keeps slipping away. You silently plea to the Twin Gods, praying for answers. But they are silent. As they always were. They... they were really no help to you at all, were they?

You want to stop this train of thought. It's heretical. In Levianta, you would be fired, ostracized, or worse for thinking such thoughts.

But...

Maybe if the Twin Gods don't have answers... maybe Someone Else does...?

 

>LOOK FOR PAPER

>LOOK FOR PEN

You almost forgot where they were, but then you peek in the side table drawer. Oh. Right there, under the containers of lamp oil. You wonder how you missed that.

 

>CHANGE AFFILIATION. HELD ALL THE WAY.

IT'S HERETICAL. You feel nervous at the possibility of even PRAYING to the god.

 

>draw a picture of you and eve frolicking in the woods being a happy couple

You begin to sketch the two of you, hand in hand, Eve wearing her flower crown, running through the forest utterly carefree and laughing. Thankfully, your art skills are better than your singing skills. You smile at the drawing, sadly. Maybe someday... you're slowly getting there...

 

>swallow your heretical feelings and go to find Held.

You have no other choice, do you? But still, you can't find Held from here.

 

>kiss your wife on the cheek first

You kiss Eve on the cheek and promise her you'll return safely. You want to rest as much as she does.

 

>Also look at the time

You haven't managed to buy a decent clock yet, but the moon is still high in the sky.

 

>write your dearest wishes on a piece of paper

You absentmindedly chew on your pen as you try to write down your dearest wish. You have many wishes... but really, in the end, there's one that you want most of all...

You glance at Eve for a moment, then you write down your wish.

 

>EXIT the HOUSE with a MAP.

You exit the house. However, you do not have a map. There is a garden to your RIGHT, a well to your LEFT, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>Get to the PATH

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Your lantern lights the paths the two of you have made. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>save

The sight of the whole forest stretching out before you fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>Go EAST.

You go east. From here you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>Go WEST. You took a wrong turn.

You go west. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>north

You go north. From here you can go NORTH, SOUTH, OR EAST.

 

>north

You go north. From here you can go NORTH, SOUTH, OR EAST.

 

>north

>keep heading north

You go north, pass an intersection, then go north again. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>look for any unusual looking trees

You look around, but the trees look pretty ordinary to you. Then again, what do you know? You're an ex-scientist, not a botanist.

 

>look for some huge freaking tree

There's one that looks a little fat, does that count?

 

>how fat?

A bit paunchy, the kind of fat that gets you a few demeaning looks and a few suggestions to stay away from donuts. Mmmm. Leviantan donuts.

You stop thinking about Leviantan donuts as you're getting quite hungry.

 

>save

The sight of that fat tree, probably in need of a diet, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>climb a tree

You climb a tree. However, the tree you picked has its branches too thin to support you, and you fall to the ground. Your lantern falls with you, and shatters.

The forest, though moonlit, is now very dark. You might get eaten by a bear.

 

>climb the fat tree

You climb the fat tree, but you don't feel very safe. It's not very tall.

The forest is dark. You think you hear something.

 

>equip axe

You awkwardly hang on to the tree with your legs and one arm as you hold your ax aloft. You still don't feel any safer.

The forest is dark. You think you hear rustling.

 

>climb higher

>try to find out where the rustling is coming from

You climb as high as you can, but even that's not much. You don't need to wonder where the rustling is coming from anymore, because a dark shape emerges from the foliage. It's a bear.

 

>DON'T MOVE. STAY IN TREE.

You are nearly paralyzed with fear, so that's easy to do. You stay as still as you can. Maybe... just maybe... it won't see you?

 

>be very still

You try, but it's useless. The bear has spotted you, and is now sniffing at you curiously. On its hind legs, it can easily reach your own. You are utterly terrified.

 

>hold ur breath

You're already doing that.

 

>drop your axe on its head, like a guillotine

You, moving very slowly, move your ax over the bear's head and drop it. You were hoping that it would somehow chop the bear's head off, but alas, physics is not on your side. It sort of spins in the air and only manages to give the bear a rather large cut on the shoulder. The bear, now hurt, is enraged.

 

>while it's distracted, drop from the tree and run west

You drop from the tree, praying that the bear is too stunned to move. But you hurt your ankle as you hit the ground and you crumple. You don't know your way in the dark, but running in any random direction is better than being unable to run at all. As you are crippled, the bear lunges and begins to tear you apart.

As you are eaten alive, you realize that you broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N


	7. 3/27/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE SESSIONS IN ONE DAY I AM ON A ROLL.

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of a moonlit forest. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>look

It's a rather ordinary section of the forest. Aside from the three paths, you see various trees and forest flora. There's a tree that looks a little fat.

 

>west

You go west. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>poke tree

>call the tree thicc

What tree?

 

>look

Yep. Still an ordinary section of the forest. If you look to your WEST, however, you think you see a little clearing.

 

>fat tree

How does one "fat" a tree?

 

>go west

You go west and enter another SMALL FOREST CLEARING. From here, you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>look

Contrary to the clearing you were in earlier, you weren't the one to create this small clearing. You have no idea why this is here, but you appreciate whoever did it anyway. You see a TRAUBEN VINE growing nearby.

 

>eat the trauben vine

You stuff the entire trauben vine, fruits and all into your mouth. You choke on it and die, foaming at the mouth. Apparently, the rest of the plant is poisonous.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of a moonlit forest. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>west

>west

>west

You go west, passing another intersection and a clearing. You end up in another intersection. From here, you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>south

You go south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>find a clearing

You can't do that from here.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>go east

You go east, and you end up in the small clearing you passed by a while ago. From here, you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>keep going east

You go east. From here you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>keep going east

You go east. From here you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>go south

You go south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>climb a tree and mimic a squirrel

>put lantern somewhere safe first

You carefully lay your lantern at the base of a tree before you skitter up the trunk and try your best to impersonate a squirrel. You try to crawl rapidly across a branch, but you are too heavy. The branch breaks, and you hit the ground with a thud. Your ankle screams in protest. You think you sprained it.

 

>keep going south

You limp south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or EAST.

 

>crawl north

You crawl back the way you came, for some reason. At least it takes the weight off your ankle. From here you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>ask yourself: are you there yet?

You ask yourself if you're any closer to finding Held. You answer yourself: No.

You are tempted to lean against the tree you tried to climb and just cry.

 

>find a stick

>splint your ankle with a stick and the cloth

You find a stick. It's the branch you pulled down with you. You try to splint your ankle with the cloth you cut off your shirt, but it's too small. Do you have anything else?

 

>cry quietly

You cry at how incompetent you are. This is getting to be a bad habit.

 

>stay determined

But no. You will not give up. You wipe away your tears with a piece of cloth. You WILL succeed.

 

>FIND HELD, IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO. GO WEST.

You go west. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>find a bigger stick, use it as a crutch

All you have is the branch you pulled down with you. It's pretty big already, so it makes for an okay crutch for now.

 

>wonder where Held is

You wonder where the god of the forest is. Logically, as this forest is named after the divine being, he would be in the center. Now, if you could only FIND the center...

 

>go south

You go south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>go west

You go west, and you are immediately faced with the biggest tree you have ever seen. It dominates the trees surrounding it, and they seem to almost... bow to it? You can't think of any appropriate description.

You feel the energy of this place, and all at once you feel as if you've come somewhere... holy.

From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, SOUTHEAST, or WEST.

 

>respectfully nudge him awake

You are not sure how to nudge a tree awake. You carefully walk up to the massive trunk and give it a little poke. Nothing happens.

 

>nearly fall over from exhaustion

All that wandering, as well as the sprained ankle, tires you. You sway on your feet.

 

>CONTROL YOURSELF

>stand straight

But no. You can't collapse now! You force yourself to stand straight and keep yourself alert.

 

>save

The sight of the holy tree fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>pray to held

You pray to Held. You quake in your shoes, feeling more and more like you're doing something wrong. You plea, you question: What are you supposed to be doing?

The tree doesn't respond.

 

>set held on fire

You are filled with even more frustration. Maybe Held isn't real. Maybe you wasted your time on such heresies. Your ankle throbs in pain. You grit your teeth as you light a match and attempt to light the large tree on fire.

Immediately, you are set upon by several vines. They wrap around your limbs and stretch your body to its breaking point, and beyond.

As you are torn apart, as you realize that yes, Held _is_ real after all, and that you broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the center of a moonlit forest, standing in front of the largest tree you've ever seen. This tree might just be a god.

From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>politely ask if Held can wake up for a few minutes.

You ask nicely if the tree would help you with your problems. There is no response. You feel ridiculous.

 

>sit down and lean against tree

You carefully sit down and lean against the large tree. It feels nice.

 

>look around

You may not be a botanist, but as you sit down against the tree and look at the surrounding forest, you realize that this forest might have grown around this very tree, like it was the center of a large wheel. Again, your are in slight awe.

 

>pray without saying anything.

Again, you pray silently, feeling slightly wrong while doing so. You tell the tree about you, about your regrets, about Eve and the nagging feeling about you supposed to be doing something you're not sure about. You even mention the fact that doing this is practically heretical in your religion, but your religion hasn't been of much help as of late.

You hold your breath and expect something to happen, but the tree... doesn't respond.

 

>kick the tree

Out of utter frustration, you kick the tree, realizing too late that it's the leg with your sprained ankle you're using. You howl with pain as you fall flat on your bottom, again. All of a sudden, the branches begin to rustle, and a strange voice, like an elderly man, resonates in your mind.

**"Hrrm, what's this? Who woke me up?"**

 

>be in shock

You are utterly terrified as the tree suddenly grows a face, looking almost human but not quite. Its "eyes" then turn to you.

**"Oh... so it's you then."**

 

>be no longer in shock

>APOLOGIZE

>REPEAT YOUR PRAYER

>RESPECTFULLY

You suddenly find your voice as you stutter out apologies, pleas for forgiveness, and a repeat of your silent prayers before Held interrupts.

**"Now, now, be quiet. Hrrm. You're the little human that's been chopping down my trees, aren't you? You should know that isn't very nice. I think several of my children would like to have a word with you."**

 

>apologize and agree to explain yourself.

You are more terrified than before. You rapidly try to apologize for your profession, blubbering and generally sounding like a stuttering fool, before the tree somehow silences you with a wave of one of its branches.

**"Relax, little human. I am a reasonable tree. I can forgive you trying to make your home in this forest; I'm honestly too tired to deal with my children's little grudges. However, I don't really like the fact that you woke me up in the middle of the night. Why are you here? What do you ask of me, and why should I help you, after already taking so much from my forest?"**

 

>reply that it is Held's will, and that you'll accept any decision, but there is something nagging at you to do something, but you don't know what

You tell him of your problem, of what's been keeping you up tonight, and tree seems stunned. **"So... you want me to give you work?"** The tree then booms with laughter, branches shaking, crows flying off into the sky in panic. You struggle to remain upright as the tree finally calms down.

**"Ah... it's not every day that humans manage to amuse me so,"** the tree says. **"Hrm... a job... alright, little human. Here's some work for you: my children have noticed strange things occurring near the lake and ocean. I suppose you know where those are. Go investigate and tell me what you find."** The tree's voice is getting sleepier. **"And maybe...”** The tree yawns. **“W** **hen you come back... give me less of a rude awakening next time, hmm?"**

The tree then falls silent.

 

>agree, bow respectfully, thank him and leave.

You nearly hit the ground in supplication, but you get no response. It looks like the tree has already fallen back asleep.

 

>climb held

You don't know why you're doing this, you think as you struggle to climb the massive tree. Amazingly, it doesn't wake as you haul yourself up against gravity, watching the ground get further and further away. You finally rest yourself on a branch, too exhausted to climb any further. Then you look, and you simply gape.

You can see the _entire forest_ from where you're sitting. You look to your left, and there.... that has to be your house. You look to your right, and there's the ocean beyond the trees, sparkling in the water. You turn your head even further to the right, and there, behind you, is the lake.

 

>contemplate your existence

It's now you realize you are small. You are so small, compared to anything else in this world. You tremble a little, as you hold on to the tree's massive trunk. How can there possibly be evil when there's such beauty in the world?

 

>save

The view of the whole forest, and a new quest, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure how, but you SAVE.

 

>HEAD NORTH FOR SOME REASON

You can't. You're in a tree.

 

>jump out of the tree

You jump out of the tree, realizing suddenly that you're too high to be able to survive the landing. You break your neck as you hit the ground. You broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are sitting in the tallest tree you've ever climbed. The entire forest stretches out before you, illuminated by moonlight.

 

>climb carefully back down, trying not to die

You climb back down, shaking. You wince as you possibly worsen the state of your sprained ankle. Eventually you reach the ground, and sort of collapse on the forest floor. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>go southeast

You go southeast and enter a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. You think you've been here before. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>look

You look around. Ah yes, this is where you picked wildflowers for Eve. They are still there, shining in the moonlight.

 

>eat a wildflower

If you were a botanist, you would've known that eating this particular white wildflower is a REALLY bad idea. Unfortunately, you aren't a botanist, and you eat the wildflower anyway.

As soon as the bitter taste goes away, you feel the world beginning to spin. The forest gets colder, _much_ colder, and your heart begins to race...

 

>fall to the floor. die.

You fall to the floor, but... you somehow _miss_. The forest melts into a blur. The stars fall and rain down on you, shattering your lantern. The moon is bright, way too bright, and you cover your face with your arms and find that you taste blood. The trees begin to walk and you try to follow them, but you keep getting lost, you don't know where you're going.

Where is Eve? Where is she? You can't find her. Y̼̮ou̧̲͈͈̙̞ c̯̰̙̩͙a͏͈̱̪̺n͚̜̟͓̮̯'̨̙̬̜̟͎̹t̰ f͢i̬̱̮̮͇̳n̸͉͎̼̜͇d ̸̦̜̜h͎e̹͚r̹̤̳̟͡.̢̰͖̺̹͖̩

A bear appears and eats you alive, swallowing you whole, but still you walk, still you breathe. Your blood turns purple and you can't wipe it off, only smear it around, staining your clothes. You find yourself along the shoreline and you run, screaming for someone who isn't coming back. Your heart beats, pounding steadily in your head, like the _tick... tick... tick..._ of a gigantic clock. It's cold. So cold. You are stabbed with something sharp. You can't tell what it is. The world turns white and flies apart into a thousand pieces, and you finally die.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are sitting in the tallest tree you've ever climbed. The entire forest stretches out before you, illuminated by moonlight.

 

>climb carefully back down, trying not to die

You climb back down, shaking. You wince as you possibly worsen the state of your sprained ankle. Eventually you reach the ground, and sort of collapse on the forest floor. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>go southeast

You go southeast and enter a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. You think you've been here before. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>east

>east

>south

>east

>south

You walk, certain in your steps, tracing a familiar path back from the clearing, until you find yourself in front of your home. There is a GARDEN to your left, a WELL to your right, and the entrance to your cottage is right in FRONT of you.

 

>save

The sight of home fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>jump into the well

You can't do that from here.

 

>go over to the well

>jump into it

>jump into the well. ceui!

Before you can stop yourself, you jump into the well. Halfway down, you realize you're breaking your promise and leaving Eve all alone, and you hate yourself even more.

The water is cold.

BAD END

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in front of your cottage. There is a GARDEN to your left, a WELL to your right, and the entrance to your cottage is right in FRONT of you.

 

>enter house

You enter your house. It's the middle of the night.

 

>MAKE JUMPING JACKS

You try to do jumping jacks to warm yourself up, but that immediately makes your ankle scream in protest and you sort of crumple to the floor in pain.

 

>start sobbing violently

You do so, silently. You really should do something about that ankle.

 

>GO SEE EVE

>WAKE HER UP AND TELL HER ABOUT YOUR DIVINE MISSION

You limp over to Eve's bedside and think of updating Eve about your mission from Held. You place a hand on her shoulder to shake your wife awake, but... you hesitate. You look at her relaxed face, sleeping peacefully, the flower crown from earlier still resting on her head.

...

You can't do it.

 

>get pen and paper and write note about mission to Eve

Instead of waking her up, you scribble a quick note on your mission, fold it, and place it on the side table, on top of Eve's ENCYCLOPEDIA.

 

>look for rags to wrap your ankle with

You limp around the cottage, looking for something to help bind your ankle. You eventually find some RAGS in the side table drawer, right under the PENS AND PAPER. You wonder how you missed those too. You wrap your ankle tight.

 

>test your newly-wrapped ankle

You sit on the bed and test the stability of your terrible first-aid. You're not sure how durable it will be for your mission, but you think it will hold. Hopefully.

 

>think about the future

You end up leaning against the headboard, stroking Eve's hair as you contemplate what lies ahead. Years from now, would the two of you still be happy? Would Eve still spend entire days unable to get out of bed, just staring at the ceiling? Would she still tug at your sleeve, shyly asking if what she was seeing was what you were seeing too?

~~You don't think about children. Not even the possibility of children.~~

You take out your sketch from earlier. You can only hope, for now. But you are sure that years from now, no matter what happens, you would still love her.

 

>save

The thought of a happier future fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>test your ankle by putting it on the table and realizing that you don't have a microscope, you fall into despair.

You decide to do a more scientifically sound study of your ankle as you plop it unceremoniously on the dining table. You realize you don't have the proper equipment. Your mood drops immediately.

 

>stay DETERMINED

You REFUSE to give in to despair. You have a mission!

 

>see if encyclopedia has anything on sprained ankles

You decide to do something intelligent for once and crack open Eve's book again. The good news: there IS a page about sprained joints. The bad news: You need to be a magic-user. Dammit.

 

>gently wake up eve

It's tempting, but you've already woken her up once. You don't want to do so again. She's barely getting enough sleep as it is.

 

>suffer

You are already suffering.

 

>wonder if there are any other magic users in the forest

You are pretty sure that you two are the only ones in this forest, and that Eve is the only magic-user by extension. Unless the tree-god can do magic. However, you don't feel comfortable asking the gods for any more favors.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A tree branch

Several sheets of paper

 

>take some wood

You can't do that from here.

 

>exit through back door

You exit the cottage through the back door. You are now in your BACKYARD.

 

>get wood

You grab some WOOD from your WOOD PILE.

 

>rethink your options to get wood. you promised held to not.

Did you, really? While you do think it's in bad taste to chop down any more trees after your talk with Held, these logs have already been cut. It's a shame to let them go to waste.

 

>look

Your backyard is where you usually work nowadays, cleared of trees so you have space to move. There is a STUMP nearby that you use to chop logs. Pieces of wood litter the area. Miscellaneous items are also leaned up against the back of your cottage.

 

>THANK THE BLESSED HELD FOR YOUR MISSION

You silently thank the tree-god for giving you something to do while this inexplicable feeling is keeping you awake. Maybe this is what you need.

 

>go back inside house

You enter the cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look at fireplace

Your fireplace is a pretty okay fireplace, if rather large. Eve sometimes joked that it was large enough to fit her. It still does its regular fireplace things rather well.

The fire has gone out, because you put it out earlier with a watering can. The hearth is now full of damp ashes. It's going to be a bit hard to get a fire going again.

There is a POKER right next to the fireplace, as well as a pile of LOGS and some BELLOWS.

 

>be filled with determination. head out of the house.

You are already filled with determination. You exit the house. There is a garden to your RIGHT, a well to your LEFT, and a path right in FRONT of you.

 

>clean fireplace

You can't do that from here.

 

>forward

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Your lantern lights the paths the two of you have made. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>save

The sight of the whole forest stretching out before you fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or EAST.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or EAST.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>go to the north pole

You can't go there. What's the north pole?

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>sing a song about your mission from held.

If you are a bad singer, you are a worse songwriter. At least you remember that "tree" rhymes with "three".

The crows fall silent and stare at you. Feeling self-conscious, you stop singing.

 

>east

You go east. From here, you can go WEST or SOUTH.

 

>south

You go south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>lament the fact that you can't make good songs, unlike your dearest, most wonderful, talented wife, who can make up songs on the fly

You accept your limitations, but you smile at the thought of Eve's singing voice.

You remember, while joining her on a resource-gathering trip that took the two of you across Heldogort, she would sing softly, every so often, just to keep boredom at bay. She sounded beautiful, and once you couldn't help but try to harmonize. Her eyes went wide, and she said she loved your singing voice.

You think she was only saying that to make you feel better.

 

>hum

>north

You hum the song she was singing that day, as you go north. From here, you can go WEST or SOUTH.

 

>west

You go west. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

You go west. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

You go west, and enter a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. You have a feeling you've been here before. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

You go west. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>ask yourself: are you there yet?

You ask yourself if you're there yet. As you look at the forest around you, you answer yourself: No.

 

>west

You head west, and find yourself on the shore of THE LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. The blue water ripples, distorting its reflection of the moon. From here, you can go SOUTH, or WEST ALONG THE SHORE OF THE LAKE.

 

>save

The sight of the lake fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means but you SAVE.

 

>HOLLER AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS.

You, excited at the prospect of you reaching your goal, shout at the top of your lungs. Your voice echoes across the blue water.

 

>muse about the amusing name of the lake of amusement

You wonder why this lake is named as it is. You've been here once before with Eve, and you asked why it was called that way, and she just shrugged.

You look at the lake. It doesn't look very amusing.

 

>swim

>fling yourself into the lake

You fling yourself into the lake, and you realize too late that you're holding your lantern. It goes out, as you immediately crawl out, shivering onto the shore. You're freezing. The forest looks very dark, and your lantern is damp.

 

>scream

You scream at your incompetence. Several crows fly off into the night sky out of fright.

 

>load

C͈̹̰̺O͚̮͞M̳̫̝̼̜̱̙M̫̩̕A͚̣̞̗̹̦N̕D̻̻̪͖̫̗͠ ̛̝P̰̪̤̞͟R̪͔͕̮͓̙͎O̻̬C̛͍͎̬E̴̬͇̠̫̮̮S͓̰͟S̝̼̼͉͎̫͜I̱͟N̪G̡ ̨̥̮̣E҉̩̭̠͚R̦̲ͅR̯O͓R̖͈̭:̧ ̱̱̕I͎̪̗͇̘͜N̸͖̙̮̤̖̝S̥̫͇̺̠͠U̷͉͎̳̮̝F̵̟̣͉̗͕F̶̙̗͙̬̝̺̳I͍C̹͕͍͈͍̯̳I͇̭̮͙̼E͓͍̲͙̹̤̥͝N̝̪͇̻ͅT̮͇̬͈̯̠ ̩͈͇̱͙P̥̠͜Ḛ͢ͅR͎̜̠̬M̰̙͡IS̝̭̘̝S̸͇͚̥̫̖͍I̭͔͍͕̬̹̕O̘̝̞̙N̝̲̣̺̭͠S̻̲̟͇̠̖

 

>scream louder

>scream even louder

You scream and you scream, eventually running out of air and choking as lake water drips into your mouth. As you are hacking your lungs out, you don't see what suddenly grabs you from behind and pulls you into the water.

You struggle, but something is wrapped around your torso and you can't get free. You are pulled deeper and deeper into the lake. As you reach for the surface in vain, passing out, you realize you broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT: Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing on the shore of the Lake of Amusement. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or walk along the shore to the WEST.

 

>walk along shore

You walk along the shore and end up at the WEST END of the lake. From here, you can go WEST, SOUTH, or walk along the shore to the EAST.


	8. 4/8/17

>east

You walk east. You are now on the EAST END of the lake. From here you can go SOUTH, EAST, or walk along the shore to the WEST.

 

>inspect shore

You inspect the shore line. Nothing but sandy ground and clumps of grass.

 

>inspect lake

The lake shimmers, reflecting the light of the full moon. You never realized the lake looked so beautiful at night. Now, what were those forest spirits talking about?

 

>kiss the sand

You get on your knees and kiss the dirt. Ew.

 

>attempt echolocation

>sing

You tremble at the thought at showing off your horrible voice again, but once more you open your mouth and sing. Once more, the crows in the forest behind you fall silent, and your voice echoes across the water. The acoustics here are amazing. Too bad it's only your voice. Eventually, you get too ashamed to continue and stop.

...

You think you see something rippling in the water.

 

>save first

The beauty of the lake fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means but you SAVE.

 

>JUMP INTO THE WATERS AND DROWN

You jump into the lake water, clothes and all. The lantern you're still holding goes out. You tread water for a few seconds, contemplating the stupidity of what you've just done, when something wraps around you from beneath and pulls you beneath the surface. You struggle as hard as you can, but you can't break free.

Just before you pass out, as you futilely reach for the surface, you realize that you broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are at the EAST END of the lake. The water shimmers in the moonlight. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or walk along the shore to the WEST.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A tree branch

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

 

>inspect lake

>try to see what is rippling in the water

You try to investigate the rippling, but just as it appeared, it's gone. Maybe it was a trick of the moonlight? It's hard to tell...

 

>fill watering can

You tentatively step to the edge of the water and fill your watering can. Never know when you'll need water. You now have a FULL WATERING CAN.

 

>have faith in your mission. believe in your promise.

You stand at the edge of the water, looking out at the lake. You take a deep breath. You WILL get to the bottom of this. You WILL finish your mission. You WILL come home safely, no matter what happens.

You can say that you're filled with DETERMINATION.

 

>eat the dirt

Of course, you immediately ruin the dramatic moment by immediately trying to shove a fistful of sandy dirt into your mouth. You choke on it and spit it out, but the taste is _terrible_.

 

>make a paper boat

You take a sheet of blank paper and try to remember how to fold it into a boat. You end up with a pathetic looking one, but you set it out to sea (or lake) anyway. You salute it as it sails off to the center of the lake. Bon Voyage.

 

>rewrite your wish on the paper and make it into a paper boat

On what paper? You've already sent it out to lake!

 

>float it away

Float what away?

 

>and say "kappa"

Invalid command.

 

>watch boat

You watch the boat proudly as it floats off into the distance. Then your heart sinks as the pathetic-ness of the boat makes it vulnerable to sudden waves. The paper soaks through, then your boat sinks.

You suddenly want to play a funeral song.

 

>cry cry cry cry cry

You cry. It was such a brave boat. You stop crying when you realize how ridiculous you're being. You then think about how pathetic the boat was and you cry again. You repeat this crying cycle five times. At the end, you're all cried out.

 

>sing

>sing the Clockwork Lullaby sadly

You sing again, softly, a song that you heard somewhere. You still can't remember the lyrics. The lake reminds placid, as if indifferent. The crows don't even stop cawing.

 

>ルリラ、ルリラ、この歌声はぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄

PARSER TRANSLATION: RURIRA, RURIRA, THIS SINGING VOICE IS A LULLABY LULLABY

Invalid command.

 

>pray that something will happen

You pray to Levia, but maybe your heresy has made her quite vindictive, as nothing of note happens.

 

>find a fruit

You can't find one in the area.

 

>fashion a fishing rod

Out of what?

 

>don't make one

Invalid command.

 

>fashion one

Invalid command.

 

＞\\(＾ｏ＾)ノ

Invalid command. Owata!

 

>consider the octopus

What's an octopus?

 

>get salty over tentaseto

You don't have any salt on you right now, and you have no idea what a "tentaseto" is.

 

>attach thread to tree branch

You attach some thread to a tree branch. Hey, it looks like a FISHING ROD!

 

>get so frustrated at the thought of seth

You really should stop thinking about your ex-rival. You’re supposed to have put all that behind you now.

 

>keep thinking about seth

How about you don't. It's not good for your mental health.

 

>TENTASETH

Invalid command.

 

>think about seth's creamy scientist legs

No.

 

>TENTASETH YOURSELF

"TENTASETH" is not a valid action.

 

>level your head and try to think in his shoes.

Whose shoes?

 

>know thy enemy

Who even is the real enemy here?

 

>dance

You do a little jig around the area. Your lantern flickers, and you suddenly stop. You need that light.

 

>consider the science man

You knew many science men. You were once a science man. Be specific.

 

>think about what seth would do in your situation

> consider Seth Twiright the Science Guy

As much as you loathe thinking about Seth Leviadamned Twiright, you are pretty much out of ideas. You try to think about his approach. To be honest, the only think you can think of is cold, utter, brutal, efficiency.

You stare at the lake, helplessly. Acting like Seth was what got you in this forest to begin with. And even if you wanted to sink that low again, you have no idea how being efficient will help in this situation.

 

>save

Your resolve to never sink to Seth Twiright's level again fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>scream at the waters

You scream at the water, out of pure frustration. You scream and scream until you run out of air. Just as you're catching your breath, you see something quickly emerging from the water, wrapping around your waist, and pulling you into the lake.

 

>fling yourself into the lake and die thinking about creamy scientist thighs

Unnecessary. You're already being pulled into the depths of the lake by something you can't even see. You try to get yourself free, but already the lack of oxygen is already making your thoughts sluggish. In fact, the only thing in your mind by the time you finally pass out is that you broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are at the EAST END of the lake. The water shimmers in the moonlight. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or walk along the shore to the WEST.

 

>top priority: keep your goddamn promise jfc

You will.

 

>refill your lantern with oil

You carefully refill your lantern with oil. It burns merrily.

 

>say that: "I am here under Held's instructions!" to the wind

You say that you are there under Held's instructions to the wind. You try to sound very important. The wind, being the wind, doesn't respond. You feel a bit sad.

 

>get fairly far away from the lake and then SCREAM at it

In utter frustration, you make to move a fair distance from the lake, then look back and scream incoherently at it until you are out of breath. The lake doesn't respond either.

 

>scream at it more

You scream and you scream, but nothing happens. You've long since scared off the crows. Your throat feels like it's burning.

 

>sing a pop song from the old days

Your hoarse throat, combined with your terrible singing voice, makes everything sound twice as lovely. By lovely, you mean horrible.

You give up because your throat hurts too much.

 

>walk back to lake

You walk back to the water's edge.

 

>inspect lake

You carefully look at the water. You swear you saw something, and something must be making all those spirits antsy, but what is it? It's too hard to see, especially at night.

 

>throw a log of wood into the water

You throw a log of wood into the water. You may have been a terrible scientist, but at least you remember that wood floats. The log lands with a splash, and simply bobs up and down.

You hope something will happen, but nothing does.

 

>lie down on the sand and wait

You lie down on the sand and wait. And wait. The log floats further and further away. You're getting bored.

 

>jump in

>scream

Tired of all the monotony, you rush at the lake and jump in, screaming all the way. The cold water immediately galvanizes your senses, and you realize soon after that you're still holding the now put-out lantern like an idiot.

 

>get out of the lake as fast as possible

You panic a little, and immediately try to swim for shore. Just as you're about to climb out of the water though, something wraps around your ankle and pulls you under.

 

>light a match asap

Kind of hard to do when you're being PULLED UNDERWATER.

 

>telepathically apologize to eve

>don't panic

You already are. The surface is so far away... you're almost about to pass out.

 

>GET YO AXE AND CHOP THE TENTACLE

>attack the thing

You suddenly remember that you have an ax. You struggle to maneuver it in the water, but you manage to cut it off your ankle. You frantically try to swim to the surface, but your lungs feel like bursting. You know right then and there that you won't make it.

You lament your broken promise as you finally pass out and drown.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are at the EAST END of the lake. The water shimmers in the moonlight. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or walk along the shore to the WEST.

 

>place lantern on ground

You carefully place your lantern on the ground. You don't want that thing to break, now.

 

>jump into lake

You jump into the lake, clothes and all. OhLeviait'sCOLD.

 

>swim calmly

You try to swim to the center of the lake, when something wraps around your waist and pulls you under.

 

>use ax and cut thing

>CHOP IT

You frantically take your ax, struggling to maneuver it underwater, and chop off the thing wrapped around you. You desperately swim to the surface and emerge, gasping for air.

What... what in the Hellish Yard was that?!

You notice then that the water you're in is now clouded with a black, inky substance.

 

>SWIM BACK TO SHORE

You don't want to be in the water any longer than necessary. You swim to shore as fast as you can and you stumble out of the water, gasping for air.

 

>SAVE

Your near-death experience fills you with utter terror, as well as DETERMINATION to know just what in the Hellish Yard you're dealing with here. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>declare held sent you

You say that Held sent you, teeth chattering slightly. The lake is now calm, as if you weren't just fighting for your life in there. Nothing responds.

 

>chop log into firewood

You chop a log into smaller pieces. It was already meant for the fireplace, but you want a smaller fire.

 

>start a fire

It takes more than a few matches, but you have a good fire going now, at the edge of the lake.

 

>strip, wet clothes cling and you'll get cold

You feel a bit antsy about getting naked in the middle of the forest, but it's either that or death by hypothermia. You strip to your underwear and lay your clothes close to the fire. The thing that wrapped around your waist... it's as if it clings to the shirt. It's the weirdest thing you've ever seen.

 

>dry your clothes

You already are.

 

>examine shirt

You examine the shirt. It's soaking wet, and is also stained black, like one massive inkstain. The weird rope-thing seems to be stuck to it.

 

>pick up lantern

You retrieve the lantern and place it right next to you. Don't want that thing getting lost...

 

>remove the possible-tentacle

>not with your bare hands

You REALLY don't want to be touching that thing, but you don't want it to stick to your shirt. You eventually try prying it off with a sheet of paper as buffer. You nearly tear your shirt apart in the process, but you do it. Looking closely at the rope-thing, you see that it's covered in tiny suction-cup like things.

 

>stargaze

You look at the stars. There are so, so many stars. You could never get this kind of sky in Levianta, not with all the light pollution. You ask the stars how you got into this mess. They only twinkle in response. You sigh, and start absentmindedly tracing the constellations, the basic ones you learned in school, the ones you made up as a kid, the ones that Eve pointed out to you one night, before...

Oh.

The stars twinkle, seeming as if they were watching you, judging you. You immediately stop stargazing.

 

>wrap the thing in paper and take it to show held

You wrap the rope thing in paper. You are no biologist, but you are pretty sure that this is no way to handle a sample. It's better than nothing though.

 

>judge the stars back

It feels kind of wrong to judge anyone, not with everything you've done.

 

>put on clothes

>wear clothes

You put on your slightly-less wet clothes. They're still damp, but it's an improvement.

 

>save

The feeling that you're actually making progress fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>water fire... with the watering can

You pour water all over the mini-campfire with the watering can until the fire's gone out. You now have an EMPTY WATERING CAN. You feel good for practicing campfire safety.

 

>go east

>go east

>go east

>go east

>go east

>go south

>go north

>go west

>go south

>go south

>go south

>go south

You leave the lake and walk through the forest, carefully retracing your steps. However, given the roundabout way you traveled through the forest, you end up backtracking at one point. It's not the most efficient path, and it takes a while, but finally, you're home once more. There's a WELL to your right, a GARDEN to your left, and your COTTAGE right in front of you.

 

>go into the COTTAGE and say "I'm home!"

You enter your cottage. Without thinking, you say that you're home. Eve doesn't answer, as she's still fast asleep.

 

>save

The feeling of homecoming fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>wash up and change your clothes.

>hang your wet clothes at the clothes hanger

You peel your now-disgusting clothes off of you and change them out for fresh ones. You wonder how on earth you're going to explain them to Eve as you hang them up in front of the fireplace to finish drying. Then you suddenly double-take.

Oh yeah, the fireplace is out. You put it out. Good job, you.

 

>kiss your wife's cheek

You go to Eve's bedside and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, wondering just how she manages to put up with your nonsense.

 

>fix the fireplace

There's nothing... broken about it? Besides the lack of fire.

 

>go to backyard

You are now in your backyard.

 

>drop damp wood

You don't have any damp wood.

 

>take firewood

You take a few more logs from your log pile.

 

>enter house

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>place wood on fireplace

>relight fire

You restart the fire you put out with new logs. Now there's a fire happily roaring in your hearth, and the cottage gets a lot warmer. Eve stops shivering.

 

>save

Your rekindled fire, filling your home with warmth, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>cuddle with eve

You climb into bed and wrap your arms around your wife. You cuddle Eve. She smiles in her sleep and cuddles you back. It's adorable.

This feels really nice, and you would love to just stay there and sleep until morning, but you can't. You have work to do.

Regretfully, you untangle yourself from Eve and climb out of the bed.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

A weird appendage from a lake creature wrapped in paper

 

>YOU DON'T HAVE WORK

Invalid command.

 

>SLEEP

>JUST SLEEP

You would really love to, especially at how warm the cottage has become, but you have work to do.

 

>save

Your resolve to finish the mission Held gave you fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>slap eve with the tentacle/appendage

Now you're just being childish.

You take the appendage, still wrapped in paper, and slap it against Eve's cheek. She scowls and lifts a hand to her face, but she doesn't wake up.

She always was a heavy sleeper.

 

>examine container of oil

You look at how much oil you have left. It's half-full. Or half-empty. But you're no pessimist.

 

>ignore Lewis

Who is “Lewis"?

 

>drink the oil

You suddenly think that the oil seems like a good thing to drink and you take a hearty swig.

It tastes DISGUSTING. You wretch immediately. You choke and try to spit it out over and over again, but you can't get all of it out. It coats the inside of your mouth and throat, so it feels disgusting as well. You regret everything.

 

>roast tentacle and eat it

What's a tentacle?

 

>roast weird appendage and eat it

You're pretty sure that you should be saving this for Held's report, but what the Hellish Yard, you're hungry. You roast the appendage over the fire, carefully turning it this way and that. You then take a tentative bite.

Hmm. Not bad. It's not the worst thing you've ever tasted, that's for sure.

 

>deepthroat the entire thing

You get so excited by your culinary discovery that you shove the entire appendage into your mouth, realizing too late that there's nowhere else for it to go besides down your throat, unfortunately blocking your airway.

You panic and try to pull it out, but it seems to be stuck in your esophagus.

You asphyxiate. For science.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.


	9. 4/10/17

>fart

>expel your interior gasses

You fart. Luckily, the crackling fire covers up the noise. It doesn't cover up the smell though. Ick.

 

>through your ass

Invalid command.

 

>north

>west

>north

>west

>west

>northwest

You can't go there from here.

 

>leave cottage

You leave the cottage. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

A weird appendage from a lake creature wrapped in paper

 

>wait how is eve

Invalid command.

 

>CHECK ON YOUR WIFE

You can't do that from here.

 

>go back in

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>remember

Remember what?

 

>manly scream

You scream, in the manliest way you can. Eve wakes up in a panic, thinking you're being murdered. She instinctively fires a bolt of magic, and you are killed instantly.

Whoops.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>check on eve

>check on eve

>Check on eve multiple times to see if she's really okay

You check on your wife. She’s still sleeping peacefully, but this time, thankfully, she isn't shivering anymore. Just to make sure, you check again. And again.

 

>inventory

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

A weird appendage from a lake creature wrapped in paper

 

>listen for her pulse

You may be an incompetent scientist, but you are pretty sure you can't "listen" for a pulse.

 

>what if she's dead

Invalid command.

 

>dont be paranoid, let her sleep

You’re already doing that.

 

>light your ass on fire

You think you have such a hot figure you decide to make that literal. You take a match, and...

...

THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA.

 

>stop, drop and roll

You immediately hit the floor of the cottage and ROLL LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, which of course, it actually does. The flames go out, but you think your skin is going to blister. Badly. Why do you do these things to yourself?

 

>feel

Feel what?

 

>check pulse

Whose pulse?

 

>twerk

What is twerk-ing?

 

>set eve on fire with your ass

**No.**

 

>DO NOT SET EVE ON FIRE WITH YOUR ASS

You’re already not doing that.

 

>look for burn cream

You think that Eve may have something to help with that, but you aren't sure where she keeps it, or even what kind of "something" that is. For all you know, it could be a spell.

 

>check Eve's encyclopedia for burn things

You drag yourself to the side table to check Eve's book for anything on burns. Thankfully, there is a section just for that. For minor burns, apparently you need to run cold water over it, then apply certain herbs such as aloe and lavender. Now, where can you get those?

 

>Think if there is any herbs that can help with burns

You just checked Eve's book, and yes, there are herbs that can help with burns.

 

>do you have aloe vera

Invalid command.

 

>dance

>dance because at least you found something that will help

You try, but your buttocks aren't in a good state for dancing.

 

>go outside your cottage

You leave your cottage. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>exit house

You are already outside your cottage.

 

>enter garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>check for aloe and lavender in your garden

You look carefully at the medicinal herbs, and... OH LOOK. There's some ALOE right there. No lavender, unfortunately. You guess the ALOE was more important.

 

>exit house

You are already outside your house.

 

>use aloe

You don't have any aloe.

 

>exit garden

You exit the garden. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to well

You go to your well. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

 

>take aloe

What aloe?

 

>enter garden

You can't do that from here.

 

>draw water from the well

You try, but you don't have a bucket.

 

>find bucket

You look around, but there's no bucket in the vicinity of the well.

 

>just like jack and jill

Invalid command.

 

>enter house

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>get your watering can

You already have a watering can. It's empty though.

 

>go to back yard

You exit your cottage. You are now in your BACKYARD.

 

>take bucket

You now have a BUCKET.

 

>go toilet

You don't feel like going.

 

>go to well

You can't do that from here.

 

>go to front of house

You are now in front of your house. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to well

You go left. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

 

>enter well

It looks dark. You don't feel like entering that well.

 

>fill the bucket

How?

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A bucket

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

A weird appendage from a lake creature wrapped in paper

 

>attach the rope to the well

You are about to, when you realize there's already rope attached to the well. It looks a bit worn, but it should still be good for a couple of draws.

 

>attach the bucket to the rope

You tie the bucket to the rope with the best knot you can manage. Will it hold? You don't know.

 

>fill the bucket with water

You lower the bucket into the well until you hear it splash into the water. You then winch it up, warily watching the rope as it strains against the axle.

Despite your fears, the rope holds. You now have a BUCKET OF WATER.

 

>take bucket

You discover that the knot you made was tied too... well. Your fingers ache trying to unpick the knot, and you give up. The bucket now just sits at the rim of the well.

 

>whatever

Invalid command.

 

>pour the cold water on your ass anyway

You take the bucket and pour the cold water on your blistered bottom. It makes you jump as your lower half is completely soaked with frigid water. Just when you just changed too!

Your behind still hurts, but it's an improvement compared to a minute ago. Once more, you sigh as you realize how stupid you've become.

 

>exit the well area

You are in front of your cottage. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>enter the garden area

You enter the GARDEN. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>collect aloe

The book said to use something sharp, so you have to make do with your ax. You regret losing your gardening shears, but beggars can't be choosers. You now have SEVERAL ALOE LEAVES.

 

>apply the aloe to your ass area in the medicinal herb area of the garden area

You remember from the book that it's the sap that's helpful to the burns. You... _apply_... the sap. Your buttocks immediately feel better.

 

>leave the garden area

You leave the garden and are now in front of your cottage. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go on the path

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. Your lantern lights the paths the two of you have made. You can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST. Your home lies to the SOUTH.

 

>north

You go NORTH. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>west

You can't go west. You can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>north

You go NORTH. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>west

You can't go west. You can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>west

You can't go west. You can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>northwest

You can't go northwest. You can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>east

You go east. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>north

You go NORTH. From here, you can go WEST, NORTH, or SOUTH.

 

>east

You can't go EAST. You can only go WEST, NORTH, or SOUTH.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>north

You go north and enter a SMALL CLEARING. You think you've been here before. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

You leave the small clearing and go WEST. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST and enter a SMALL CLEARING. You think you've been here before. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here, you can go EAST, WEST, or SOUTH.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, You can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

You go west. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>north

You go NORTH and enter a SMALL CLEARING. You feel like you've been here before. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>WEST

You go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>north

You go NORTH. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>north

You cannot go NORTH. You can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST or WEST.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, OR WEST.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here you can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go... wow... that's one Hellish Yard of a crossroad you have here...

You can go NORTHEAST, which is back the way you came, NORTH, NORTHWEST, WEST, and SOUTHWEST.

 

>northwest

You go NORTHWEST. From here, you can go SOUTHEAST, EAST, NORTH, and WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go NORTH, WEST, NORTHEAST, SOUTH, AND EAST.

 

>SAVE

Your utter frustration at forest navigation fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means but you SAVE.

 

>north

You go north, and you and you are immediately faced with the biggest tree you have ever seen. It dominates the trees surrounding it, and they seem to almost... bow to it? You can't think of any appropriate description.

You feel the energy of this place, and all at once you feel as if you've come somewhere... holy.

From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, SOUTHEAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go WEST, NORTH, or SOUTH.

 

>west

You go west, and you and you are immediately faced with the biggest tree you have ever seen. It dominates the trees surrounding it, and they seem to almost... bow to it? You can't think of any appropriate description.

You feel the energy of this place, and all at once you feel as if you've come somewhere... holy.

From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, SOUTHEAST, or WEST.

 

>save

Your utter relief at reaching the tree god AT LAST fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>wake up Held

You realize you have no clue how to wake up Held without resorting to kicking him. He did ask you for a "less rude awakening", but honestly you have no clue how else you're going to do that.

 

>knock knock

You carefully walk up to the tree god and... knock? As gently as you can. You wait a few seconds, then knock again.

...

There's no response...

 

>look around for spirits

You gingerly look around for any forest spirits. You don't see anything, but then again, you don't really know what you're looking for. A crow lands on a branch nearby and looks at you. You look away.

 

>knock a bit harder

You knock a bit harder, to the point where you realize you're almost punching the trunk, but then you realize your error and immediately stop before your fist gets a splinter. Those are never fun.

 

>greet the crow

>ask anyone to wake him up

You tentatively say hello to the crow. It cocks its head, as if it's listening. Feeling a bit foolish, you ask the crow if you can wake up the forest god because you need to talk with him. The crow looks at you with its other eye, lets out a single CAW, and flies off. Well. That didn't help.

 

>nudge the tree with your foot gently

You nudge the tree with your foot. Do you really have to kick him again? Before you could decide anything, the crow returns, this time with an entire flock of its brethren. You've never seen so many crows in your life. They all surround the tree, perching on its many many branches. The ones closest to the trunk then peck at the bark like woodpeckers, while the other crows immediately start a deafening chorus of cawing. You nearly cover your ears from the noise.

 

>Question yourself, have you become a madman?

You wonder, as you stare at the awe-inspiring sight before you, if you have indeed become a madman. You are dead sure, if Eve was here with you, that at this point she would be asking you if she was seeing things again. If she were, you honestly wouldn't be sure if you were seeing things as well.

 

>ask them to wake him up

Apparently, they already are.

 

>yell at held to wake up

Unnecessary. The tree begins to groan and the branches begin to rustle once more, scaring a few crows away from his many branches. A voice resonates again, in your mind, " **Yes, yes, I'm awake, I'm awake... settle down, my children...** " A face, looking as unsettling as last time, grows on the tree's trunk. " **Now, what's the issue this time... Oh! It's you!** " The tree inspects you, with your burnt, soggy pants. " **You seem to have been on a little adventure. Now, how goes the job I gave you?** "

 

>tell Held about the tentacle thingy in the lake

>show him the appendage you cut off

You try not to stutter as you tell Held about the thing that nearly killed you in the Lake of Amusement (which isn't so amusing, now that you think about it). You present to him the strange appendage that you cut away to free yourself. The tree examines it, then its "eyes" widen in recognition.

" **My dear human, I do believe that that is an octopus tentacle you have there with you! A Ziz Tiama's tentacle, to be exact. Amazing creatures, those octopi. Did you know that the tentacle you cut off will eventually grow back?** " The tree roars with laughter, shaking its branches and scaring the remaining crows off into the night sky. " **Even so, I don't think it will be very happy with you! They're very intelligent creatures. It will most likely remember your face, little human, especially since you've harmed it.** "

You try not feel petrified. You fail.

" **So,** " says Held, getting back to business. " **That explains my children's anxiety over the Lake. But what of the ocean, little human? What have you learned here?** "

 

>what

What.

 

>never ever go to the lake of amusement

You never want to, ever again, but you have a feeling you'll have go back there eventually. You're not looking forward to it. Held looks at you, expecting an answer.

 

>give held an answer

You sheepishly explain that you _haven't_ actually gone to the ocean yet, but you'll be there as soon as possible. You swear.

Held looks more a little disappointed. " **Hrrm, that means I'll have to be woken up once more. Do humans not know how to be efficient these days? Unbelievable...** " he huffs. " **Oh well, I suppose if the job is done. Do as you will, little human,** " he says with a yawn. " **Now... what on Earth is a Ziz Tiama even _doing_ in the lake?** " he mumbles, almost to himself. His "face" then melts into the trunk, and Held looks like an ordinary tree once more, if it weren't for the fact that he is the largest tree in the forest.

You release a breath you didn't even know you were holding.

 

>stare at the tree

You stare at the tree. You don't to admit to yourself that you're procrastinating for the daunting task ahead of you.

 

>wonder what your life is

You sit down where you were standing and contemplate all the life choices you made to get you to this point. It's not a very pleasant thing to recall.

Eventually, you make yourself stop feeling sorry for yourself and stand back up. You have work to do.

 

>WONDER WHAT YOUR WORK IS and if daylight will ever come

Well now, it's Held's mission. You're sure. You're pretty sure. Just as sure as you are of the sun rising. The sun always rises right? You try to reassure yourself, staring at the full moon, hanging in the middle of the sky. You are very sure. R̲̦ͅi̮̙͙̹̭̮g͙h̩͇̟̼̹͚t̖̻͇?͡

 

>save

The thought of the ocean, the thought of the certainty of sunrise, and the thought of Eve back at home holding you to your promise fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you noticed that a good chunk of this session was just forest navigation, right?
> 
> Fun Fact: As I actually made a map of Held's Forest for the server members to navigate, one of them went... um... a little mad trying to find Held. Just a little.
> 
> Here's an artist's rendition of the incident (the artist being the wonderful Xosephine): https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/279392270610857985/301033855559794689/then_the_law_went_mad.png
> 
> Gee, being a DM sure is fun! >:]


	10. 4/11/17

>scream

You scream, just to let out all the emotions inside of you. Nothing wrong with a good healthy scream.

Except you realize that you are in the middle of deep dark forest. Where screaming can attract things. You shut up.

 

>Recall Held's mission

You go over it in your mind again. There are strange things happening near the ocean and the Lake of Amusement. Investigate them. Well, you already have the Lake of Amusement down. Your waist still hurts from the incident.

 

>Become a bear

You stare at your arms, waiting for your bare hands to become bear hands. Nothing happens.

 

>fart on held

Before you can stop yourself, you've farted in front of the tree god. You are horrified. You wait for the instant smiting, but it... never comes...

Thank Levia.

 

> Recall what kind of spells you know

Even if you are one no longer, you were once a Scientist and thus d̛͍̦̖̠̯̺̼i̞͎̬̪̣d̲̤̟̠̬̗̕n̮'͏t͍̘͈̞ ̹̟͙͎̻̫̥͢r͇̟̲e͚̟̖a̦̠̙l̪͎̫̙̯l̻y͖͙̜̬̩ ̗̬͈̳d͍̘̖̳̥a̢̘̜̞b̰̟̭̻̞̥b͇̞̘̗͡l͇̩̯̪̗e̠̕ in the affairs of mages. However, it was impossible to be a citizen in the Magic Kingdom Levianta and not be exposed to any kind of magic. It's in the name of the country, for Levia's sake. Especially when you have a mage for a wife.

You try to remember what kind of things mages could do. Given they had enough energy and the moon was full, you realize that they could do pretty much... ḁ̳̝͈̼̮n̫yt̤̺̦h̜̝͔̺̯ͅị̲̣̳͚̦͡n̸͍̫̖͎g͔͎.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A weird appendage from a lake creature wrapped in paper

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

 

>climb held

You climb the tree god yet again, trying desperately to hold on to your lantern. Climbing with only one hand isn't a very good idea though, as you lose your grip and fall to the ground below.

Your lantern shatters. So does your skull.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the center of a moonlit forest, standing in front of the largest tree you've ever seen. This tree just happens to be a god.

 

>put down lantern

You put down the lantern at the base of Held's trunk. Wouldn't want anything happening to it...

 

>climb held

You climb up Held one more time. It may be dangerous, but the view is just as spectacular as you remember. There's your house, to the left. And the ocean to your right. You don't need to turn your head to know the lake is right behind you.

 

>do a backflip

You take a deep breath, stand on the branch your sitting on, and do a spectacular backflip. Your form is excellent, but where do you think you are? The high dive at the MKL University Gym? You slam head-first into the ground, and you die instantly.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the center of a moonlit forest, standing in front of the largest tree you've ever seen. This tree just happens to be a god.

 

>put down lantern

You put down the lantern at the base of Held's trunk. Wouldn't want anything happening to it...

 

>climb held

You climb up Held one more time. It may be dangerous, but the view is just as spectacular as you remember. There's your house, to the left. And the ocean to your right. You don't need to turn your head to know the lake is right behind you.

 

>save at the top before you do anything stupid

The incredible view fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>scream

You let out another scream. You never realized how cathartic it feels to have your voice echo across the entire forest. Another flock of crows is startled into the night sky. You scream and you scream until you run out of breath and immediately start gasping for air.

 

>take a nice break and then scream some more

You take a good long break to catch your breath, then you open your mouth to scream once more-

And nothing comes out. It looks like you've gone hoarse.

 

>decorte hels with what you have

Invalid command.

 

>decorate held with your inventory

You have no idea what to decorate Held with. You may not be an artist, but even you know that it's not good to improve on a masterpiece.

Without thinking, you draw a smiley face on a piece of paper and tuck it into the crook of a branch. Might as well give the birds a smile.

 

>wonder what it'd be like to jump off of held

You look over the branch, at the sheer distance between you and the ground. Only one word comes to mind: fatal.

 

>climb down

You carefully climb down Held and sigh in relief once you reach the ground. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>pick up the lantern

You pick up the lantern.

 

>do a backflip

You do a spectacular backflip, but in the process your lantern flies out of your hand and shatters. The forest surrounding Held becomes very dark. You don't think it's a good idea to enter without a source of light.

 

>hard to east

You were never aware "hard" was a verb.

 

>well now it is. Hard to east

You do not know how to "hard". You begin to panic, slightly.

 

>hard

WHAT "HARD".

 

>hard harder

>hard means all the way

>hard the hard hard

You do not know how to "hard" you do not know how to "hard" you do not know how to "hard". You feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on.

 

>hhhhhhhaaaaarrrrrrrddddddd

You do̸͓ ͍͇̼ṇ̬͈o̫̙̲͇̤̺̫- Invalid command.

 

>h a r d

Invalid command.

 

>think of eve

You think of Eve. Your resolve to get this mission done strengthens. She's waiting.

 

>it will help

Invalid command.

 

>no

Invalid command.

 

>hardy hard hardd

Invalid command.

 

>think of seth's long legs

Invalid command.

 

>hard s o h a arhd

Invalid command.

 

>hard means go in that direction without stopping or changing direction

Invalid command.

 

>hard to east

Invalid command.

 

>is adam ok

Invalid command.

 

>run east

You enter the forest and run east. Though the full moon is shining, the forest is very dark. You might be eaten by a bear.

 

>east

You think you go east. You can't tell. You can't see paths without a source of light. You think you hear something.

 

>magic~!

Magic would help very much right now, but y̨o̺͎̟̲͍u͜ ̙͈̖͙c̩̣̝̖͕̤a̛n͕͓̪̘͝'͕̟̣͎̞͕t̟̯̕ ̬d̥̳͜o̥͉̼ ̷͉̦͔̝͚̗̥m̶̭̺̻̻a͕̰̻͎͘g̢̙͕̬̦̣i̯̼͕̹̗̗͓c.̦̻̘͎̣

 

>START DANCING AN ODD LEVIANTAN WAR DANCE

You aren't aware you even had Leviantan War Dances. You do a random dance off the top of your head, because what the Hellish Yard, you're doomed. You think you hear rustling.

 

> Make bear noises

>make a bear mating call

You are trying to recall how a bear sounds like, but you don't need to wonder any longer as a dark shape emerges from the foliage. It's a bear.

 

>run. run away as fast as possible

>R U N

You immediately take off in the opposite direction. The bear chases after you. You're fast, but you think the bear is faster. It's gaining on you. What's worse is that your poor ankle is beginning to fail from the strain.

 

>ask where her children is

Even if you were in a position to ask questions, you doubt that the bear would say anything. It's a _bear_.

 

>pull out your axe and fucking attack the thing

>HOLLER 'OHHHH EEE OHHHH EEE OOOOOOHHH' WHEN YOU AXE THE BEAR

At last, your ankle can take no more. You are forced to come to a stop, but you aren't going down without a fight. You try to take advantage of the bear's momentum to swing at the bear with all your might, and the ax bites deeply into its shoulder as you scream incoherently. The bear makes an ear-splitting roar.

It looks like you've made it angrier.

 

>TELL THE BEAR TO PAY ATTENTION TO HER CHILDREN

>MAKE A MATING CALL

You aren't in the mood for talking, as you're fighting for your life against a raging hungry bear.

 

>keep fucking swinging

>go for the face

>keep hollering "OOOOOOOOOUOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" when you axe the bear in the face

You try to dislodge the ax and aim for the head next, but by the time you get it free, the bear lunges at _your_ face with its very sharp teeth, and just like that, it's all over. The only coherent thought you have, as the bear tears you apart, is that you broke your promise.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are sitting in the tallest tree you've ever climbed. The entire forest stretches out before you, illuminated by moonlight.

 

>get down and go east

You climb down Held carefully and go east. As you enter the forest, you realize you forgot your lantern. The forest, though moonlit, is very dark. You might be eaten by a bear.

 

>keep going east

You keep going east. You feel more and more nervous. You think you hear something.

 

>pick up lantern

There is no lantern in the area. You left it back with Held.

 

>go back for the lantern

You do the wisest thing you've done tonight and head back the way you came. You enter HELD'S CLEARING. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>run. fucking run

In what direction?

 

>HIDE NEAR HELD

You don't know what you're hiding from, but you just cower near the base of the tree. Oh look, there's your lantern.

 

>COMPLAIN TO HELD

You complain that the forest is dangerous and there are bears out there, and you feel your voice slipping into a childish whine. The god does not respond. He's asleep, of course.

 

>pick up the lantern

You pick up your lantern. You immediately feel safer.

 

>save

The comforting light of your lantern fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>confess your love to Held

You wonder how "asleep" Held really is. Honestly, he sleeps even deeper than Eve does. On impulse, you begin to confess your heartfelt-feelings-that-you-suddenly-gained-two-seconds-ago to the tree god, weaving a beautiful poem of your innermost desires.

You remember that your poetry skills are just as bad as your singing skills.

And through all that, Held does not respond. You think you've been rejected.

 

>SMASH THE LANTERN ON HELD

Out of frustration that the tree god didn't return your "feelings", you smash your lantern (who, if you recall, was kindly lit by your devoted wife) on his massive trunk. The hot oil, to your horror, ignites the grass at the base of the tree, and as you stamp it out, you don't notice the massive vines that suddenly restrain your arms and legs and wrap around your neck. You don't even have time to contemplate your broken promise before the vines snap your neck as easily as you would the twigs on the forest floor.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the center of a moonlit forest, standing in front of the largest tree you've ever seen. This tree is most certainly a god. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>hug the tree and vow never to move ever again

You hug Held. It's hard, the trunk is so wide your arms can't even encircle it. You would want to stay here and not deal with navigating the forest again, but...

You think of Eve, back at home, still waiting. You think of your sprained ankle, and how it feels painful to keep putting weight on it. But mostly there's that ever-present f̘͎͚̥e͖̗̹̗e͕̬̭̰̦l̻̫̭͓͉ͅi̱̻̟͓n̦̦̳̲g̫͍͟ that keeps you moving. Keeps you from sleeping. Keeps you from rest.

You take a few steps back. You would like to stop. It's very tempting. But you can't. You have work to do.

 

>take the lantern

You already have it with you.

 

>go east, east, east, east, and east.

You go east until you hit the first intersection, but you can go east no longer. You can go WEST, NORTH, or SOUTH.

 

>go north and bemoan thy fate

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST. You wonder what you ever did to deserve trying to navigate a moonlit forest in the middle of the night-

Oh. Oh, _wait_ _._ You _do_ know what you did.

 

>sigh

>be filled with despair

>give up

>just give up

You do sigh. You are filled with despair. But... you do not give up. You can't give up. The f̘͎͚̥e͖̗̹̗e͕̬̭̰̦l̻̫̭͓͉ͅi̱̻̟͓n̦̦̳̲g̫͍͟ won't let you. You can say that you're filled with DETERMINATION.

 

>flip a bird and go west

You look around, but there are no crows to flip. You must have scared all the nearby ones away with your screaming. You shrug and go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>touch the grass

You touch the grass. It feels very grassy.

 

>eat dirt

You try to eat a fistful of dirt and immediately regret it. Why must everything disgusting end up in your mouth?

 

>acknowledge the darkness

You acknowledge it. You defy it. You shake your lantern threateningly at it. The darkness will not intimidate you.

 

>GO GET YOURSELF A BEAR!

Even if you wanted a bear, you wouldn't know where to find one. In fact, you suspect that a bear is more likely to find you.

 

>march onwards to the west!

You go west, marching as you do so to inspire confidence. (You still don't feel very confident.) From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>keep going west

You go west. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>admit that you are lost, once again! congratulations!

You sigh to yourself as realize you are lost. Again. Joy. If only you could think of something to stop this from happening.

 

>west!

You go west. From here, you can go north, east, or west.

 

>use your pen and paper to make a map

That... that is actually not a bad idea. You wonder why you didn't think of it before. You've already gotten your pen and paper out when you realize that in order to make a map, you would need to have some point of reference first. You swear. Quite loudly.

You suppose you're going to have to wander around for just a bit longer.

 

>save and then climb a tree

The thought of you no longer having to stumble around the forest like a lost child fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.

In your enthusiasm, you decide that climbing a tree might help you know where you are. However, also in your enthusiasm, you forget that you're still holding your lantern. You end up tumbling to the ground, and your lantern shatters next to you.

The forest, though moonlit, suddenly becomes very dark. You might get eaten by a bear

 

>....don't. move.

>breathe

You try your best to hold still, staring in disbelief at your shattered lantern. The only sounds you hear for a while are your panicked breaths and accelerated heartbeat, when suddenly, you think you hear something.

 

>climb up the tree as fast as fucking possible

>stay in the tree like the tree is your home

You don't waste time. You immediately scramble up the tree like a chipmunk and cling to it with all your might. You think you hear rustling.

 

>put the piece of cloth in the bottle of oil and soak it

>take one end out and light it like a wick with a match

It's might not work, but it's worth a shot. Trying to cling to the tree with your legs alone is hard, but you're running on adrenaline as you take out the cloth with shaking hands, soak it in oil, and try to light it on fire with a match while trying not to burn yourself.

Thankfully, mercifully, it ignites. It's a tiny cloth, it won't last long, but you have LIGHT. You hold your breath and listen for any noises.

By Levia's grace, there are none.

 

>if you see a bear, JUMP ON IT AND TRY TO RIDE IT

Luckily, you don't see any bears.

 

>set yourself on fire

In your relief, you notice too late that you let the flame get too close to your hand. Panicked, you drop the cloth, and immediately the grass beneath the tree is aflame.

It looks like you've started a forest fire.

You can't climb down, or you risk being burned alive. You can't climb any higher to escape the smoke, as the tree cannot support your weight. You just watch in horror as the fire spreads from one tree, to another, and another...

The heat's bad enough, but the smoke is unbearable. Your lungs feel like they've been dipped in acid, and you can barely see anything through your tears as you cough. Eventually, the smoke inhalation is too much, and just before you pass out and fall out of the tree, you apologize to Eve for being so _stupid_.

BAD END

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of Held's forest. It's a moonlit night, and your lantern illuminates the paths you can take. You see you can go NORTH, WEST, or EAST.

 

>west

You go WEST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH or EAST.

 

>SOUTH

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH or EAST.

 

>SOUTH

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH or EAST.

 

>SOUTH

You go SOUTH. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH or EAST.

 

>east

You go EAST. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>west

>south

>yell at the fucking trees that won't let you go west

You go WEST until you hit an intersection, and then you go SOUTH. As you walk, you grumble at your inability to go further west. Then you begin to wonder... hmm... w̵͙̘̖̼̙̣͇h̙̩y͖͚ ͍̙͙͕̞̹̕ͅc̜͕a͈͍̲̯n'͎͙̻t ͎y̱̻͓͉͜o͞u̫̖ g͍͔͍͚̙͇o̥̠ w̷̱̲̮̦e̘̮̤̺͓ͅ-͘

You are suddenly shaken out of your thoughts by the sound of waves crashing on the shoreline. You smell the salt as a cool breeze tousles your hair, and you finally see the sandy shore and you realize that this is it. You've reached the OCEAN. From here, you can go NORTH, or walk along the shore to the EAST.

 

>the map you are making now

Invalid command.

 

>mark the ocean on your map

You realize you finally have the landmark you need and immediately start making your map. You won't be lost forever!

 

>make a map with paper and pen

You're already doing that.

 

>save

The sight of the endless blue horizon that stretches out before you fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>SWIM

Without taking your clothes off (you were never really a fan of skinny dipping), you run towards the water and begin to swim. You realize too late that you're still holding your lantern, and it goes out. Whoops.

 

>FIND seaWEED

You are finding way too much seaweed for your taste. It's all over your clothes, wrapping around your feet, arms, and legs. There's even this large one wrapped around your waist- Wait...

Before you can realize that the thing wrapped around your waist is _not_ seaweed, you are suddenly being pulled further and further away from shore. Realizing too late that it's a tentacle, you try to get yourself free to no avail. The tentacle is joined by another, and another, and the next thing you know you are completely wrapped in tentacles as you are pulled deeper into the ocean.

By the time you pass out, you can't even see the surface anymore. You've come so far, but you've broken your promise all the same.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing on the WEST END of a sandy shoreline, looking at the moonlit ocean. From here, you can go NORTH, into the forest, or along the shore to the EAST.

 

>esat

Invalid command.

 

>east

You walk along the shore to the EAST. Now, you are in the CENTER of a sandy shoreline. The OCEAN is stretched out before you. From here, you can go NORTH, into the forest, or EAST or WEST along the shore.

 

>sing with me a song of silence and blood

Sing with who?

 

>sing with the sea

This peaceful ocean, this shoreline... it reminds you... of a song you heard... somewhere...

Without thinking, you open your mouth and sing. For a minute, you almost forget the sorry state of your singing voice, until you realize what you're doing and you fall silent in embarrassment.

 

>remember the magic of levantia and your wife

>....USE THE SONG YOU HEARD SOMEWHERE TO FIND OUT THE TRUE MEANING OF YOUR LIFE

>become self aware

You sit on the shore, staring at the ocean, and you try to think about magic.

You realize that you were rather close-minded, for a scientist. It must have been why you were ultimately so awful at it. Sure, on paper, on television, to your fellow colleagues and the citizens of Levianta at large, you may have been the greatest scientist in the country, which meant, for the most part, you were the greatest scientist in the world.

Only two people, other than you, knew the truth. And you were the last one to realize that.

Once upon a time, you saw magic as a tool. Another fundamental force of the universe that could be measured and quantized and synthesized and bottled and used to do whatever you wanted.

Eve... Eve didn't see it that way, but it the end, it didn't matter, because you used her too.

One would think the truth finally ripped you apart when you realized to your horror that the twins wouldn't survive, or when a scientist tapped your shoulder in a stark white corridor to tell you that Miss Zvezda was outside the Institute and making a scene. But it was only when you walked in on Eve smiling, completely oblivious as she was running a knife through her hair thinking it was a hairbrush, blood dripping through sky blue, when you finally realized what she was trying so badly to tell you, so many lifetimes ago, on that trip across Heldogort: That magic was wild, powerful, limitless, and _not to be played with_.

At that point, you become self-aware. You realize how completely, utterly _stupid_ you once were. You find yourself humming that song you heard somewhere, and you wonder now about how your life, and Eve’s, will go from here. Are you too far gone? Is it even still possible for you to become someone better? To become someone who is truly worthy of Eve’s love?

You don't know. You really don't know

But you _will_ try.

 

>save

Your introspection has filled you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you SAVE.


	11. 4/12/17

>i

You have:

An ax

An empty watering can

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A coil of rope

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A weird appendage from a lake creature wrapped in paper

A map you're in the process of making

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

 

>tie an aloe leaf to the fishing rod

You now have an ALOE LEAF TIED TO A FISHING ROD. Will it make good bait? Who knows.

 

> Examine appendage

You examine the appendage. A "tentacle" is what Held called it. It's certainly the weirdest limb you've ever seen on an animal. It actually creeps you out a little.

This is why you never went into biology.

 

>wonder what on earth is this appendage

Held told you. It's a tentacle.

 

>use fishing rod

You cast your "bait" into the water. And you wait. And wait.

.

.

.

It looks like nothing's biting.

 

> Squeeze appendage

You give the appendage a little squeeze, slightly disgusted. Your hand comes away ink-stained, and a little dribble of... blue liquid... comes out the severed end. Ick.

 

>wave fishing rod back and forth over the water

You wiggle the fishing rod back and forth a little. You think that you might actually be scaring fish away.

 

>wait..........and wait..............and wait...............and wait..........

You're not sure how long you sit on the shore. It's very calming, but you think your burned blistered behind is going numb.

 

> Collect ink in whatever receptacle you have

You are not sure where to put the blue liquid. Your container of lamp oil is still half-full, and your watering can seems a bit too big for such a tiny amount of liquid. Eventually, you end up letting the liquid trickle into the watering can anyway.

 

> s q u e e z e

Squeeze what?

 

> Keep squeezing the tentacle to obtain more ink, and then put said ink into the watering can

You squeeze the tentacle like a sponge and you watch, fascinated, as more and more blue liquid trickles down into the watering can. It would be really satisfying if you didn't feel so disgusted.

 

>Wiggle the tentacle in the water

You tentatively go to the water's edge and just, wiggle the tentacle a little, underwater. You've only been doing this for ten seconds when a massive tentacle suddenly wraps around your waist and pulls you away from shore.

 

>TAKE AXE

>CHOP OFF TENTACLE

You try, you try desperately, but the tentacle is much larger than the one in the Lake of Amusement. You can barely get your ax to cut even half-way through. And through your struggles, you are pulled down... down... down...

 

>DO IT YOU AMAZING BARA

Invalid command.

 

>DROP LANTERN

You dropped it as soon as you were yanked in the water. Now, you can barely see the surface. Your chest feels like it's bursting, but you can't get free. All you can do is stare at the surface helplessly, apologizing for breaking your promise, as you finally drown.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing on the CENTER of a sandy shoreline, looking at the moonlit ocean. From here, you can go NORTH, into the forest, or along the shore to the EAST or WEST.

 

>look at your watering can

You look at your watering can. It's a nice, sturdy watering can, that you've been using for highly inappropriate things throughout the night. You apologize to the watering can.

 

>squeeze the tentacle into the watering can

You squeeze the tentacle, unsure of what to expect, so you do it over the watering can. To your disgust, the tentacle yields about two tablespoons of blue liquid. All of which trickles into the watering can. Ick.

 

>tie rope to the tentacle

You take your rope and tie it to the squeezed tentacle.

 

> USE TENTACLE AS BAIT

You've already tied it to the rope! Unless you want to unpick your knot and tie it to the fishing rod.

 

>tie the rope to a tree

You tie the other end of the rope to a tree. This tentacle won't be going anywhere.

 

>swing the bait around your head and hurl it into the water from a distance

You swing the tentacle around your head and, with assistance from centripetal force, hurl it into the water. It lands with a little splash. You wait. And wait.

Immediately, the rope goes taut. You see something splashing around in the water. You hear the tree actually beginning to groan from the strain. You immediately move a few more paces back. You are dumbfounded when the thing in the water actually begins to _uproot_ the tree, pulling it out of the ground like a carrot. What's even more surprising is that your knot still holds, as the tree is pulled all the way down the beach and into the water.

Well. You're not going in THERE anytime soon.

 

>load

C̼̗̗̺͎͢O̮̥͚͓̘̘M͇̜̯̗̻͓͖M͚̥͚̝͞AN̖̗̝͎̦D͉̮ ̡P̱̻͖͓͉R̛̦̭O̤̝̲̯̜C̦E̬̟̝̕S̨̭̜͇S͏̘͖I̺̲̦N͓͖͠G͖̞ͅ ̥͍Ẹ̩̠̦̖R͖̰̱̖͉͚̝ŖO̱̫̙̘͚̳̕R̪͇̼̻͓̼: ̯̲̻I̜̺̦͓̤N͉̜͔͓͚͙͡S̠U͏̤͚̭F̯̟̺͎͜F̝̬̹͈̹͔ͅI͏̦̝͇̦͕ͅͅC̦̥̣̰̯I̯̼̙̫̻͔E̳̰͎̹͜N̘̗̭͢Ṭ̻̟̻̹͙̤ ͈̱͞P̛E̯͓̻R͕̰M͈̤͎̟̩̻I̗͔̟̦̘͓S̩̲̦̤̤͍S͈͉̯I̼̻̪̗O͎͇͖̳̲ͅN̗̳͚̝͓S̨

 

>frown

You frown. This is... a problem.

 

>go back to Held and tell him that there is a sea monster that just UPROOTED A TREE

You want to, but... do you know the way? You need to re-enter the forest.

 

>enter the forest

You go NORTH, reentering the forest. You encounter an intersection and mark it on your map. Your lantern marks the paths you can take. You can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, AND WEST.

 

>north

You go north. You encounter an intersection and mark it on your map. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>question your massive inventory

You finally notice that you've been carrying an impossible amount of stuff with you. It surprises you that you've been treating this as normal. How i̧̗̖̹̥ͅs̹̘̹̭̭͜ ̹͎̜͈͓t͜h̞̲̦̖͝į̭̟s̨̱̙̱ ̙̙̦̕p̺̠̳̦̦̘̞o͖̭͙s̭̩̻̖͖̳̘s̸̜̺͉͚̫̦i̞̹̜̤b͉̬̙͟l̰̭̳ͅͅe͇?̴̞͙̖̰ ͏͉H̳̟͙͝o͏w̸̦̘̪̹-̖

 

>north

>north

You are distracted from your questioning when you realize that you've been trying to go north when you so clearly can't. You can go SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

You go east. You encounter an intersection and mark it on your map. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTHEAST, EAST, or WEST.

 

>east

>east

>east

>south

You go east, then east, and then east again, then south, marking your map as you go. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>north

>north

You go north, then north again, marking a new intersection on your map. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>north

You go north, marking the new intersection on your map. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>north

You go NORTH. You mark this new intersection on your map. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, OR WEST.

 

>south

>west

You go south, then west , and you are immediately faced with the biggest tree you have ever seen. It dominates the trees surrounding it, and they seem to almost... bow to it? You can't think of any appropriate description.

You feel the energy of this place, and all at once you feel as if you've come somewhere... holy. You mark this place on your map.

From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, SOUTHEAST, or WEST.

 

>save

The feeling of magic that permeates this place, as well as the satisfaction of progress, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>report to held

You want to, but apparently the old god is asleep.

 

>look around for the crow

You look around for the helpful crow/forest spirit that helped you wake him up last time, but apparently, it's gone.

 

>report to held about the gigantic sea creature that UPROOTED A TREE

What part of "asleep" do you not understand?

 

>politely knock

You knock. You think you tried this before, and it didn't work then. It certainly doesn't work now.

 

>say excuse me

You politely try to excuse yourself. No response.

 

>lie down

You lie down on the forest floor and try not to feel sorry for yourself.

 

>scream a little

You scream, just a little. You've already scared all the crows away. Now it's just you and a still-sleeping Held.

 

>sing

You try to sing just to make yourself feel better, then your terrible singing voice just makes you feel worse. Good job.

 

>"WAKEY WAKEY"

You try to wake Held the same way you try to wake Eve up, only louder and more obnoxious. Held still doesn't wake up.

 

>"EGGS AND B- ok sorry i don't have breakfast"

Unfortunately, unlike with Eve, you don't have breakfast to bribe Held with.

 

>i

You have:

An ax

A watering can full of weird blue liquid

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A map you're in the process of making

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

 

>cry yourself to sleep

You cry, alright. But you don't sleep. You have work to do.

 

>look around for anyone or anything

Desperately, you try to look around for anything that might help you. Nothing but various forest flora.

 

>wakey wakey EGGS AND HELL

Invalid command.

 

>save

Your utter frustration at the sleeping tree god fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>pour the contents of the watering can on held

You take your watering can and pour the blue liquid all over Held's trunk. Other than the trunk looking slightly bluer now, nothing happens.

 

>KICK THE TREE

>threaten held with axe

>kick the tree

Out of anger, you kick the tree repeatedly while shouting a stream of expletives, holding the ax threateningly in your hands. You quickly realize that it's the foot with the sprained ankle you're using to kick Held with, and your stream of expletives immediately escalates into a flood as you drop your ax and jump up and down holding your sore foot.

The branches begin to rustle, and a voice resonates in your mind again, making you halt and try to make yourself look more presentable. " **Now, human, are you done having your little tantrum? Or do I wait for you to learn manners, first?** "

 

>FINALLY.

Invalid command.

 

>tell him you couldn't wake him up otherwise

>apologize tho

Blushing bright red as those red round fruits you found earlier, you apologize and say that you couldn't wake him up otherwise.

The tree grudgingly takes your apology, but grumbles, " **But honestly, the ax was uncalled for. Humans these days, not knowing what respect is...** "

 

>report.

>report!

You finally report what you saw at the shoreline, of the creature that managed to uproot and pull an entire tree into the sea.

Held goes quiet as he thinks for a few moments. " **A sea creature that strong... now, would this creature also happen to have tentacles?** "

 

>Ya

Invalid command.

 

>mention that it was lured by the tentacle you showed him

>'i hast sacrificed a whole tentacle'

You say you didn't see, but you managed to get it to show itself by throwing the tentacle into the ocean. While you are explaining, Held is mumbling softly (or at least, his definition of

“softly", as you can hear him quietly wondering about how he's going to explain the uprooted tree to his children).

When you finish, Held speculates again. " **Hrrrm, a small** **z** **iz** **t** **iama in the lake... and a creature strong as an adult in the ocean... you don't suppose, human, that the creature in the ocean is simply one of the same kind?** "

 

>".....It's possible, Lord Held."

>"I was frankly afraid."

At this point, you're terrified enough that you're willing to go with whatever the tree god says. You also mention that.

The tree god looks at you with a twinkle in his "eye". " **Ah, octopi are frightening creatures, are they not? Strong, intelligent... it's a miracle humans became the dominant species when you realize what they were up against.** " The tree laughs, and you try not to shake in your shoes. " **Now, I have a theory. I'm not exactly sure what exactly a** **z** **iz** **t** **iama is doing in the lake, but I think I do know why another** **z** **iz** **t** **iama is so close to shore. Do you think you know why as well?** "

 

>say you know nothing about ziz tiama

You tell Held that you know nothing about ziz tiama, and the tree god frowns with disappointment.

" **A noble quality, to be honest about your ignorance, but honestly! Not even an educated guess?** "

 

>you are a bara woodcutter

Invalid command.

 

>say that you would assume they are magical and incredibly powerful cephalopods of some sort

> They're intelligent?

> Things that big can cross land

You say what you assume ziz tiama are, and Held looks even more disappointed.

" **Well, you wouldn't be wrong, but they can't cross land, and what I was asking for was... oh fine.** " Held grumbles something about humans being more scientifically inclined back in _his_ day. " **I hypothesize that the poor creature near the ocean is simply a mother looking for its missing child. That would make its rage quite understandable, wouldn't it? That the poor child** **z** **iz** **t** **iama is stuck in a landlocked body of water, far from home, unable to be reached? Quite pitiful.** " Held heaves a sigh. " **In that case, I have one last job for you. You will not need to wake me up when you finish, to save us both the trouble.** " Held smiles at you, mirthfully. " **Return the lake** **z** **iz** **t** **iama to its mother in the ocean. I trust that you are competent enough to get it done.** "

Something b̬̼̥̟̫̬̹ot̩̰h̢̥̯e̶̫̗̖̰͉̘ͅr͇͉s̥̭̯͔ you about his explanation, but you agree. Held breathes a sigh of relief.

" **Now, I'm glad that's settled** **then** **. Good luck, little human..**." Held's face then disappears into the wood, and you know he's fallen back asleep.

 

>scream internally

You scream on the inside. How in the _world_ are you going to do what you just agreed to?

 

>held wtf

Invalid command.

 

>say to held, "held wtf"

You make an expression of disbelief at the sleeping tree god, more for yourself, really. He doesn't wake up.

 

>consider using eve magic to assist you

You consider using Eve's magic to help you with your quest. Just.... consider.

But you know you can't. It's late enough as it is. You can probably figure something out.

 

> Consider the logistics of the transfer. You're a scientist, dammit.

You think. The tentacle you managed to chop off, though strong, seems belong to a much smaller creature compared to the display you saw at the beach. You will probably need to find some way of luring it to shallow waters... and then what? You aren't exactly sure of the true size of the creature, but you hope it's small enough so that can be easily carried.

Either way, you think you have more rope at home. Maybe you should take into account your resources.

 

>look at the sky

You look at the sky. Nothing but the full moon and countless stars.

 

>wonder when morning will come

You wonder when the morning will come, but you do know it will come. R͉i҉͕̟͇g̻͖͈͈͎̞h̡͉̼̲͖͇̠t̰̹̯?̣͔

 

>are you sure about that

Invalid command.

 

>save

The thought of your final mission fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>become self aware

You become aware that right now you're just staring into the sky like an idiot. You shake your head, to ground yourself. You have work to do.

 

>commence working

You aren't exactly sure how to start working though. Maybe checking your available resources might help?

 

>go to the lake

You don't know the way. You have a map, but it only shows you how to get from Held to the ocean.

 

>go home

You're not sure how to go home either. This map is getting less and less helpful by the second.

 

>fast travel home

> Naruto run back home

You would, if you knew the way. But you don't.

 

>southeast

>east

>east

>south

>east

>south

>mark them all on the map

You walk through the forest, marking any unmapped locations as you go, including the clearing with the wildflowers. Before you know it, you're home. You mark that on your map too.

There is a WELL to your right, a GARDEN to your left, and your COTTAGE is right in front of you.

 

>SAVE

Your homecoming, hopefully penultimate, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>bring eve for protection

You can't do that from here.

 

>i mean, to protect her

Invalid command.

 

>enter cottage

You are in your cottage. It's the middle of the night.

 

>bring eve

It's tempting to bring Eve, but you've already woken her up once. You don't want to do so again. She's barely getting enough sleep as it is. You would feel guilty for dragging her into this.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in.

 

>bring eve anyway

You won't.

 

>cuddle Eve

You climb into bed and wrap your arms around your wife. You cuddle Eve. She smiles in her sleep and cuddles you back. It's adorable.

This feels really nice, and you would love to just stay there and sleep until morning, but you can't. You have work to do. If it makes you feel better, you only need to finish THIS ONE JOB then you can go to bed for real.

Regretfully, you untangle yourself from Eve and climb out of the bed.

 

>think about job

You think about the seemingly impossible mission Held's given you. You begin to sweat a little. Focus. You need to focus.

 

>Look for a shovel I guess

There is no shovel in the cottage.

 

>go outside

You go outside. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>look for a shovel

You look for a shovel. Oh look, there's one, right next to the gardening spade.

 

>take some pretty plants

For good luck, you take some BEAUTIFUL PLANTS with you. You realize that none of them are in bloom yet, but what the Hellish Yard. You'll need all the luck you can get.

 

>plan a catapult

There have been some outrageous plans going through your mind lately, limited to, but not including, building a catapult. You have no idea how to build a catapult. You were a scientist, not an engineer.

 

>take some useful plants too, just in case

You have no idea what plants would be useful, in this situation.

 

>take shovel

You take the shovel. You now have ONE LARGE SHOVEL.

 

>go back inside the cottage

You are back in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>borrow eve's book

You apologize silently to Eve one more time, then you take her book. You might need something in there.

 

>save

The thought of you being productive fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>GO BACK INTO THE HOUSE AND POUR WATER ALL OVER EVE

One: You are already in your cottage. Two: You do not have water to pour all over Eve.

 

>take some medicenal plants and herbs

You can't do that from here.

 

>go to garden

You can't go there from here.

 

>do it anyway

>d o I t

Do what?

 

>check book for useful plants

You try to check the book, desperate for anything that might help. Oh thank Levia, there's a section on ziz tiama.

...

It's mostly about using ziz tiama, but not about actually capturing one. Again, the various writers have assumed that YOU, member of the Zvezda clan, can manage such a task. You hold your face in your hands and groan.

 

>take some medicinal plants and herbs

You can't do that from here.

 

>p o u r w a t e r o n e v e

>POUR WATER ON EVE

>soak eve with water

>P͎̳̩̤̝͇ͅO͓̻̥̹̼͜U̡͙͉̼̫̺̘̲R̺ ͉̹͙̲̱̼W̩̱̫͔A͙T̸̩̣̟̯̰E̙̜̙R̲͟ ̪͈̹̳̥O̻̗̞̰N͡ ̗̙͎͜E̦̩̰͓̠̮V͠E͖̖̠̟̝̜̠̕

You have no water to pour on Eve.

 

>go to garden

You can't do that from here.

 

>take medicinal plants and herbs

You can't do that from here.

 

>go outside

You leave your cottage. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>take ALL the gardening tools

You take the remaining gardening tools. You now have a SMALL GARDENING SPADE and A PAIR OF SMALL GARDENING GLOVES.

 

>take some veggies while you're at it

>take medicinal plants and herbs

Which ones?

 

>draw water from the well and put water in the watering can

You can't do that from here.

 

>go back inside the cottage

You are in your cottage. It's the middle of the night.

 

>take ALL the plants

You can't do that from here.

 

>go to eve's room

Technically, you are in Eve's room. You stand at her bedside.

 

>exit garden

You're not in the garden.

 

>enter cottage

You're already in your cottage.

 

>go to back yard

You leave your cottage through the back door. You are now in your BACKYARD.

 

>look

Your backyard is where you usually work nowadays, cleared of trees so you have space to move. There is a STUMP nearby that you use to chop logs. Pieces of wood litter the area. Miscellaneous items are also leaned up against the back of your cottage.

 

>put the watering can aside

You put down the empty watering can on a nearby tree stump.

 

>kiss your wife on the cheek.

You want to do that, but you can't do that from here.

 

>exit cottage

You've already left your cottage.

 

>go to garden

You can't get there from here.

 

>TAKE ALL THE PLANTS

What plants?

 

>save

The sight of your backyard fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>enter cottage

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>kiss Eve

You walk back to the bed and gently kiss Eve, wondering if she'll wake up.

Unlike Sleeping Beauty, she doesn't.

She does smile though.

 

>exit cottage

You leave your cottage. There is a WELL to your left, a GARDEN to your right, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for VEGETABLES, a section for MEDICINAL HERBS and PLANTS, and a section for PLANTS EVE PLANTED BECAUSE THEY JUST LOOKED PRETTY. To be fair, they are fairly beautiful. There are some gardening tools in the corner.

 

>take ALL the plants and herbs

You pull up every single plant you see. Eve's going to kill you in the morning.

 

>pick up a vegetable

There are no vegetables left to pick up.

 

>VORE IT

Vore what?

 

>vore smth from ur inventory

You closely inspect everything you carry, and decide to vore your ax.

You die from internal bleeding. Congratulations.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>exit cottage

You exit your cottage. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>look around

The forest stretches in front of you and around you, daring you to enter its depths. You think you hear the crows getting louder.

 

> Take the octopus-edible vegetables?

You can't do that from here.

 

>no. you must fish for a CRAB!

Invalid command.

 

>octopuses like crabs!

Invalid command.

 

>GET YOUR BUTT TO THE LAKE OF AMUSEMENT

You want to, but you can't. Your map can only take you to HELD'S CLEARING, the WILDFLOWER CLEARING, and the OCEAN.

 

>AND FISH CRABS

Invalid command.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A map you're in the process of making

A large shovel

A small gardening spade

A pair of gardening gloves

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

Several beautiful plants

 

> Wildflower clearing!

With the map you made, you enter the forest and make your way to the wildflower clearing. From here, you can go WEST, EAST, or SOUTHWEST.


	12. 4/13/17

>TAKE ALL THE FLOWERS

You pick as many flowers as you can carry, which is to say, all of them.

 

>make a flower crown

>make two flower crowns

Not knowing what to do with the ridiculous amount of wildflowers you have, you make a flower crown. After examining your handiwork very carefully, you make another flower crown. Better to bring a spare.

 

>remind yourself about what you're supposed to do next

You firmly remind yourself that you're not supposed to be sitting around making flower crowns. You have work to do at the Lake of Amusement.

 

>go to the ocean

Using your map, you navigate the forest and walk out onto a sandy shoreline. You are now in the CENTER of the beach. The ocean stretches out before you. You can go NORTH, back into the forest, or EAST or WEST along the shore.

 

>actually, go to held

Using your map, you navigate the forest and walk back to Held's clearing. Though the tree god is asleep, the place still has an aura of holiness. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>put on one flower crown

You put on one of the flower crowns you made. Now you match Eve!

 

>ask the spirits for the way to the lake with the flower crown as offering

Not feeling like navigating the forest again, you shyly offer the second flower you made to the air, and ask whatever listening spirits for directions to the Lake of Amusement.

Utter silence follows.

You... don't think they like your offer.

 

>offer it to held instead

You think you remember Held telling you not to wake him up again.

 

>check inventory

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A map you're in the process of making

A large shovel

A small gardening spade

A pair of gardening gloves

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

Several beautiful plants

A flower crown

A ridiculous amount of wildflowers

 

>look for fruits and nuts

You look around the clearing for fruits and nuts. Unfortunately for you, your search is... fruitless. There aren't any nuts either.

 

>check eve's book on forest spirits

You give Eve's book a once over and try to look for any info on forest spirits. There are mentions, but that's all. Mentions. The only thing you can get out of the book is that it's best to not harm the forest in any way, to avoid offending any spirits.

Well. You're doomed.

 

>save

The thought of you single-handedly ruining spirit-human relations fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>north

You go NORTH. You mark this new intersection on your map. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>north

You go NORTH. You mark this new intersection on your map. From here, you can go SOUTH, WEST, or EAST.

 

>north

You cannot go NORTH. You can only go SOUTH, WEST, or EAST.

 

>west

You go west, and find yourself at the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. You mark it on your map. You are on the EAST END. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or along the lake to the WEST.

 

>NO

Invalid command.

 

>east

You go east, back into the forest. From here, you can go SOUTH, WEST, or EAST.

 

>go fishing

You can't do that here

 

>west

You go west, and find yourself at the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. You mark it on your map. You are on the EAST END. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or along the lake to the WEST.

 

>west

You go along the shore to the west. Now you are on the WEST END of the lake. From here, you can go SOUTH, WEST, or along the shore to the EAST.

 

>go fishing

You're pretty sure you need bait to do that.

 

>observe the water

You observe the water. It ripples slightly, but for the most part the surface is still.

 

>save first

The placid appearance of the Lake of Amusement fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>use tentacle as bait

You're pretty sure you lost the tentacle back at the ocean. In a very dramatic manner.

 

>check inventory

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A map you're in the process of making

A large shovel

A small gardening spade

A pair of gardening gloves

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

Several beautiful plants

A flower crown

A ridiculous amount of wildflowers

 

>use a flower as bait

You tie a flower to your makeshift fishing rod. Ready to go.

 

>use tentacle as bait

You don't have that item.

 

>fish

You cast your fishing rod over the lake. The flower floats on the surface of the water, bobbing up and down. You wait. And wait. And wait.

.

.

.

Looks like nothing's biting.

 

>skip a rock on the lake surface

You look around for the rock of the right shape and size, smooth and flat. Eve had taught you how to do this, years ago.

You rear back, and fling the rock across the water. It skips, beautifully, then eventually gravity takes over and it sinks into the water. Besides the series of ripples, nothing much happens.

 

>look for fruit

You scrounge around, but there is no fruit in the immediate area.

 

>dig around for shellfish (???) in the shallows

You roll up your pants to your knees and wade into the water, trying desperately to find anything to use as bait. You don't have much experience in doing this, and it shows in the number of scrapes you get and the complete lack of anything scavenged.

Frustrated, you emerge from the lake, feeling like you just wasted time.

 

>think about home

Soaking wet, sitting on the shore with nothing to show for it, you think about how desperately you want to just go home.

 

>GO HOME

You leave the Lake of Amusement, and with your map, navigate the forest to get back to your cottage. Eventually, you arrive. There is a GARDEN to your left, a WELL to your right, your COTTAGE is right in front of you.

 

>enter cottage

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>rest

>rest at home in front of the fireplace

You sit in front of the fireplace, feeling grateful for the warmth. You think you need a new approach to this problem. Or maybe you just haven't looked at everything you could use.

 

>wonder, how long did you spend there and the sun isn't up yet?

>why isn't the sun up?

>it's a few hours.

>it should be morning.

>why isn't it morning?

To be perfectly honest, y̲̘͉ͅo̡̦̞u͈͈ ͉̠̤͘ạ̥̬re̲̞͓ ̶͖͉j̵͙͇u̻̙͓̳͜s̨͔͓̤̰t̰͓̭͙̦̞̥ ͚͖̫t̛̖̻͍͇o̯̠̝o͉̥̦̼ͅ ͜t͢i̵̘̜͔r̵̺̳̻̼͕̙̯e̵͈͚̲̼͕͇͚d ͏̭͈̱̯͓t̴̠͉o͓̠͖͈̰̼͔͡ ̩͍̣̲t̖͈h̙̺̝͔͙̟̭i̦̰̱͔n̯̠ͅk̮̼̜.͓̮͉̤

 

>take a fucking sleep, adam

You really want to sleep, but you have work to do. Just this one... final... thing...

 

>adam, you are tired

Invalid command.

 

>adam, stop being irrational

Right. You have to focus. Now, how to get the ziz tiama out of the lake? What are your available resources?

 

>adam, you can rest

Invalid command.

 

>adam, stop being an idiot

You are trying your best.

 

>adam, s l e e p

N̯̯̝͕ǫ̱̲̮̹t̡͔̬̗̠͚̟ ̛̱̱y͞ẹ͕̱̺̩̥̬t̺̻̙̣̜.

 

>go to fuckin bed

**N̯̯̝͕ǫ̱̲̮̹t̡͔̬̗̠͚̟ ̛̱̱y͞ẹ͕̱̺̩̥̬t̺̻̙̣̜.**

 

>look for coffee

You look around for coffee. You have a decent stock of food, but unfortunately, no coffee. You'll have to remind yourself to get some in the morning.

 

>IT IS THE MORNING.

Invalid command.

 

>wake up

You aren't asleep.

 

>check food

You check your food supply. You're still pretty well stocked from your last foray into town. There are a few bottles of MILK, a couple loaves of BREAD, a jar of SUGAR, a jar of SALT, some COOKING OIL, and various SMOKED MEATS.

 

>are you sure you're not asleep

Invalid command.

 

>rest

You've had your break. Time to work, now.

 

>take meats

You take some SMOKED MEATS. You were feeling a bit hungry.

 

>leave house

You leave you cottage. There's a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A makeshift fishing-rod

A map you're in the process of making

A large shovel

A small gardening spade

A pair of gardening gloves

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

Several beautiful plants

Several smoked meats

A flower crown

A ridiculous amount of wildflowers

 

>look for bucket

You look around for the bucket. You think you see it on the well.

 

>take bucket

You try to take the bucket, but apparently you've attached it to the well too... _well._ You try to pick the knot loose for several minutes, then you give up.

 

>take meat

There is no meat to take.

 

>enter house

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look for food

You check your food supply. You're still pretty well stocked from your last foray into town. There are a few bottles of MILK, a couple loaves of BREAD. a jar of SUGAR, a jar of SALT, some COOKING OIL, and various SMOKED MEATS.

 

>leave house

You leave your cottage. There's a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>cut bucket rope with axe and take bucket

You take your ax and you carefully sever the rope keeping the bucket attached to the well. You then take the bucket. You now have A BUCKET.

 

>examine bucket

You take your bucket. It's a very sturdy bucket, given that Eve helped you make it. It's just big enough for the well.

 

>go to lake

With your map, you enter the forest and navigate to the lake. From what you have mapped, you end up on the EAST END of the Lake. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.

 

>save

The peace and beauty of the lake fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>attach smoked meat to fishing rod

You attach a chunk of smoked meat to the fishing rod. Ready to go.

 

>PRAY THAT YOU WON'T GET SUCKED INTO THE SEAS

You pray alright. To Levia, to Behemo, and now... even to Held.

 

>cast rod into lake

You cast your rod into the lake. The smoked meat hits the water with a splash. You sit on the shore and you wait. And wait.

.

.

!!!

You feel a bite!

 

>REEL IN

>REEL IN WITH YOUR BARA STRENGTH

You pull with all your might. The thing in the water begins to struggle. The tree branch bends from the strain.

It holds, but to your horror, the thin strand of thread that makes your fishing line does not. You look in horror as the thread snaps before your eyes and you land flat on your bottom on the shore.

 

>scream

>scream in frustration

>SCREAM AT THE LAKE

>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

You scream. You swear. You even find yourself crying in total frustration. You have a complete temper tantrum, right there on the lake shore, like a two-year old. If anyone saw you right now, it could be utterly embarrassing.

Eventually, you scream yourself out, and you end up just breathing heavily, glaring at the water.

 

>inventory

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An ax

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A tree branch

A map you're in the process of making

A large shovel

A small gardening spade

A pair of gardening gloves

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

Several beautiful plants

Several smoked meats

A flower crown

A ridiculous amount of wildflowers

 

>go swimming

>go swimming for bait

In anger, you practically leap into the water. If your fishing rod won't work, you're going to drag that octopus out of there yourself with your bare hands!

It only takes a few seconds before it finds you.

As expected, it wraps around your waist. But before you can get your ax, you find that it has also restrained your arms and legs. It's learned from last time, and you realize too late that this was _not_ a good idea.

You are pulled down into the lake, deeper and deeper. You can't fight it. You can't move. You can only try to catch one last glimpse at the surface, apologizing to Eve as you finally drown.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are at the EAST END of the Lake of Amusement. The water sparkles in the moonlight. From here, you can go SOUTH, EAST, or NORTH.


	13. 4/14/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this thing has a blog now. Right HERE: http://adams-amazing-text-adventure.tumblr.com
> 
> There's fanart and "highlight" posts, and possibly some "behind the scenes" screencaps from the server itself. So yeah. Check it out maybe?

 

 

>go to clearing

Which clearing?

 

>wildflower clearing

Using your map, you navigate the forest and go to the WILDFLOWER CLEARING... which is completely void of wildflowers, as you have picked them all. From here, you can go WEST, EAST, or SOUTHWEST.

 

>east

>east

>south

You go east, then east, then south. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

>look for shears

You try your best to look for the gardening shears you flung off into the night, but they must have flown off the path.

 

>look off the path

You look as far as you dare off the sides of the intersection, but you don't see anything. You're too scared to check any further.

 

>return to path

You go back to the path. Better to stay there, you never know what else could be in this forest.

 

>go a little west

You go a little west, just a little, and you see a familiar TREE with RED ROUND FRUITS.

 

> Resist the urge to steal the fruits

You don't think you're stealing from anyone, but then you remember the forest spirits and you make yourself hold back from taking any more.

 

>look for shears

You try to look for your lost shears. You remember that you flung them somewhere you couldn't see....

 

>check a little bit north

Even if it involves straying off the path, you check just a tiny bit to the north. Something glints in the moonlight. Could those be your shears?

 

>take fruits and rush home

Before you can investigate the glinting any further, you get the overwhelming urge to just take the fruits and go home. The fruits are too high to reach, so you run home without taking any.

You are now in front of your home. There is a GARDEN to your left, a WELL to your right, and a PATH right behind you. Your HOME is right in front of you.

 

>get closer

To what?

 

>save

The sight of your home fills you with determination. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>return to red fruit tree

Thankfully, you marked the tree on your map. You return there, and the tree along with its bounty is still there, as always.

You wonder what made you waste your time like that.

 

>wonder what saving is

You've noticed that every time you feel especially DETERMINED, it's like the state of the world... s̩o̧͔̗̭͚̩̱l̥̠͙̪̫̖i͓̯̱͚͙͇ͅd̪̳̳͚͓ͅif̺̦͔͓̩̞i̲͕̩̳es̻̳̤̕, somehow. 

I̜̼̘͎͕͡t̮̫̭̙͕̝͕'̛̲͍̼͖̳̣s̷̯͕͍͚̫ ̣͔̻̟̰̤͖h͍͉̜̝a̟̲̗̺̤͕͘r̼̠͕̬̤̲d̪̯ ̥̞͍̮͔to͔ ͏̼͙ḙ̙͓x̱̦̗̘̜͓p̟̬̣̝̝l̬a̳̗͘ị̡n̯͍̞̺͘.̴̪̪

The only word you can come up with is SAVING.

 

>investigate shiny thing to the north

You go back to the shiny thing. Oh! It’s your shears!

 

> Use rope to lasso fruit

You don't have that item.

 

>take shears

You take the shears. You now have, once again, ONE PAIR OF GARDENING SHEARS. Thank Levia you got those back. You wouldn't know how to explain their absence to Eve.

 

> Climb tree

>set lantern down safely first

You carefully set down the lantern at the base of the tree, then begin to climb it once more.

 

>take fruit

You take another fruit. It's just as red and round as the last. You wish you knew what these things were called. You now have another RED ROUND FRUIT.

 

>CAREFULLY

Invalid command.

 

>climb down carefully

You climb down, very carefully. Wouldn't want to get into an unfortunate accident.

 

>take lantern

You take the lantern. Never forget your lantern!

 

>go to held

Using your map, you navigate the forest and once more enter HELD'S CLEARING. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTHEAST.

 

>save

The sheer divine power of the tree god fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

> Ask held about the fruits

You ask Held about the red round fruit you have, not expecting him to reply. Sure enough, Held fulfills your expectations. You simply end up staring at the fruit in contemplation.

 

>north

>north

You go north, then north again. From here, you can go WEST or EAST.

 

>west

You go WEST, and end up at the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. The water shimmers in the moonlight before you. It seems as if you are on the EAST END. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or along the shore to the WEST.

 

>east

>east

You go east, and east again, and end up in a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. You think you've been here before.

 

>look

Contrary to the now wildflower-less wildflower clearing, you weren't the one to create this small clearing. You have no idea why this is here, but you appreciate whoever did it anyway. You see a TRAUBEN VINE growing nearby.

 

> Call out to the forest spirits

You call out to the forest spirits. You have no idea how to call out to them so you just end up calling hello instead. No one answers.

 

>take vine

You try to take the vine, but it seems rather... attached... to a nearby tree.

 

>use shears on vine

You use your shears on the vine, and you manage to separate it from the tree. You now have ONE TRAUBEN VINE.

 

>keep it as long as possible

You have no reason to lose this vine. You might need it.

 

>remove trauben from vine

You remove all the trauben fruit from the vine. You pop one in your mouth, out of impulse. It's nice and sweet.

 

>save

The sweetness of the trauben fruit fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>go to lake

Using your map, you navigate the forest and go to the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. From your map, you are on the EAST END OF THE LAKE. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or along the shore to the WEST.

 

>eat shears

You decide to follow up on that trauben fruit with some nice gardening shears. You die, slowly and painfully, from internal bleeding.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. From here, you can go WEST, EAST, or SOUTH.

 

>go to lake

Using your map, you navigate the forest and go to the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. From your map, you are on the EAST END OF THE LAKE. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or along the shore to the WEST.

 

>u

Go up? You can't fly!

 

>i

You have:

Eve's encyclopedia of magical healing

An axe

A piece of cloth

A lit lantern

A container of lamp oil

A box of matches

A spool of thread

A pen

A sketch of you and Eve

A paper with your dearest wish written on it

A tree branch

A map you're in the process of making

A large shovel

A small gardening spade

A pair of gardening gloves

Several sheets of paper

Several cut logs of wood

Several leaves of Aloe

Several beautiful plants

Several smoked meats

A flower crown

A ridiculous amount of wildflowers

A red round fruit

A pair of gardening shears.

A trauben vine, stripped of fruit

A handful of trauben fruit

 

> Throw a single trauben fruit into the water

You throw a single trauben fruit into the water. It lands with a small plop . Nothing else happens. You mourn the loss of perfectly good fruit.

 

> Use trauben fruit as bait?

Bait for what? You don't have a fishing rod.

 

>attach vine to end of tree branch

You attach the vine to the end of the tree branch. You now have A (HOPEFULLY) STRONGER MAKESHIFT FISHING ROD.

 

>eat cloth

You eat the cloth. You nearly choke on it, but you manage to swallow it down. Oh Levia, what did you just eat?

 

> Use trauben fruit as bait?

You try to attach a single trauben fruit to the end of the vine, but you feel a little woozy from literally eating your shirt.

 

>JUMP INTO THE LAKE AND DROWN

Your wooziness causes you to literally jump into the lake. You swim around a bit, trying to contemplate your life choices, when a tentacle grabs you from below and drags you down.

 

>die

To deny the ziz tiama the satisfaction of drowning you, you conveniently die instantly. At least you died on your own terms?

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of a SMALL FOREST CLEARING. From here, you can go WEST, EAST, or SOUTH.

 

>go to lake

Using your map, you navigate the forest and go to the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. From your map, you are on the EAST END OF THE LAKE. From here, you can go EAST, SOUTH, or along the shore to the WEST.

 

>attach vine to end of tree branch

You attach the vine to the end of the tree branch. You now have A (HOPEFULLY) STRONGER MAKESHIFT FISHING ROD.

 

>use smoked meat as bait

You tie a bit of smoked meat to the end of the vine. Ready for some heavy-duty fishing. Octopi-ing? Whatever.

 

>save

Your REINFORCED FISHING ROD fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>reflect on parallel worlds which may or may not exist while fishing

As you sit down on the shore, casting your line, you think about parallel worlds.  
Could there be, somewhere out there, a world where you didn't have to sit on the shore of the Lake of Amusement with a singed behind, fishing for baby octopi? Could there be a world where you and Eve never had to enter this forest in the first place?

...

Could there be a world where Eve-

!!!

A bite!

 

>reel in with your bara strength

>make sure to keep firmly grasping the rod so that you don't lose it

You pull, as hard as you can. Whatever's on the other end is giving you the fight of your life. The vine is strong, but at this point, you're worried about the branch. It's bending dangerously...

 

>grab the vine

>firmly grasp it

You let go of the branch entirely and PULL. At this point it's a tug of war between you and the octopus, and you're very sure now that it's the octopus as you see multiple tentacles wriggling out of the water's surface.

 

> FIRMLY GRASP IT

> IT BEING THE FISHING ROD

You can't do that! You're holding onto the vine!

 

>pull even harder, remember your footwork, hold the line

You pull, and you pull, and you _pull_. You plant your feet in the sand and try not to lose your balance as you try to bring the ziz tiama closer to shore. Your arms are burning...

 

> "Kyaaaaaa~!!" while pulling

You make a sound completely unlike what a man of your stature should sound like. You don't care.

 

>stay DETERMINED

You stay determined, feeling hyperaware as the state of the world seems to... s͖ͅơ̼͉̯͓̙l̤͚̣̥̙į̼̮̲̖̙͇̖d̷̳i͖͚̝͍͇fy̝̠̫̦͇̟̪... around you. You pull, and you pull, and you SAVE.

 

>Wanna be friends?

Invalid command.

 

>ぼくとともだちになっていいね

PARSER TRANSLATION: BECOME FRIENDS WITH ME

Invalid command.

 

>talk to it

You're a bit busy breathing to heavily to talk at all right now. Your feet are still planted firmly on the sand as you try to reel the octopus in with your arms. It seems like a stalemate.

 

>attempt to befriend the ziz

It's not even on the shore yet!

 

>SAVE the octopus

Isn't that what you're already trying to do?

 

> ACT

You're acting, all right.

 

>take the octopus

It's at the end of a long vine.

 

>captchalogue the octopus

What in the world is "captchalogue-ing"?

 

> Cry

You find that tears are streaming down your face, but you can't give up! You won't give up!

 

>pull even harder

>draw strength from the moon shining above

You pull harder, this time using your entire body. You walk slowly backwards as you begin to overpower the octopus. Until finally, finally, you pull it on the shore. It is the strangest-looking creature you've ever seen, with its seven tentacles and slimy appearance.

Before you can even begin to investigate further though, the octopus begins to make for the water.

 

>toss meat at it

You toss meat at it, but it only grabs the meat and continues for the water. You have to stop it!

 

>lure it to you with meat

You try to lure it with you with more meat, but it only pulls the meat out of YOUR hand and continues to make for the water. Better think of something else, quick!

 

>befriend octopus

>say you're sorry and want to be friends

>try talk to it

You try to appease it, befriend it, but you doubt it understands basic Leviantan.

 

> Toss meat away from you and the octopus

In a desperate attempt, you toss meat away from the water, out of reach of its tentacles. Thank Levia, it goes there instead.

 

> SAVE?

The thought of possible success fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>GRAB IT

You grab the octopus!

It grabs you back!

It's the most disgusting thing you've _ever_ touched, ever!

You try your best to keep it away from your neck, but right now it's wrapped around your arms and torso.

 

>try to lead it to the ocean with meat

>run to the fucking ocean

You can't reach for the meat, so you settle for making a break for the ocean, clinging to the octopus as hard as you can. The octopus fights you ever step of the way, and to your horror, halfway through the woods, your lantern... falls out of your hand, and shatters.

The forest, though moonlit, is very dark. You might get eaten by a bear.

 

>SCREAM

>scream

> s c r e e c h

You scream, in utter horror. The sound is bad enough that even the octopus reels back.

After you run out of breath, you think you hear something.

 

>REGRET

You regret anything and everything you've ever done. The octopus wriggles inquisitively.

You think you hear rustling.

 

>pet it

The octopus has bound your arms too tightly to do so.

 

>take octopus

> Put octopus in inventory

>use the magic of your inventory and PUT A WHOLE FUCKING OCTOPUS IN THERE

What's an inventory? W͙͔͍̮̬̬͇H̡̭̬͓̬ͅͅA̹̥T͈͇͖'̰̖̘Ṣ̱̥̹͎ ̶̠͚̞A̢̹͈̩̮̥N̩̹͇̱̝̣̹ ̢̩̤̦̗̻ͅI͘N͕͇V̨̭͇E͝ͅṊ̻̘̭̖ͅT̸̞̤̻͈̖O̝͔͚̰͙R͕̙͈Y͓̟͇̺̻̲̮?̰̫͚̲!̮̲̦̰͍̱

You're so panicked you can't even think properly. And panic you should, because out of the forest comes a dark shape.

It's a bear.

 

>GO HOME BINCH

You don't know the way home! It's too dark!

 

>"HEY EVE I FOUND AN OCTOPUS"

Invalid command.

 

> "It's our new child Adam"

Invalid command.

 

>"I'll call it Seth"

Invalid command.

 

>this is seth the ziz its our kid now

Invalid command.

 

>fuq

Invalid command.

 

>throw octopus at bear

You try to fling the octopus at the bear, but it's coiled too tightly around your arms!

The sudden movement startles the bear, and it growls, ready to charge.

 

>get in the water but keep the ziz with u

>GET IN THE WATER

>but also cry

You take the octopus and RUN as fast as you can the way you think you came. You're fast, but the bear is faster. You see that it's gaining on you. Tears stream down your face.

 

>scream for help

You scream, and scream, and you scream, but nobody co-

The hairs on the back of your neck suddenly stand on end, and you smell the scent of ozone in the air. The world around you goes bright in a brilliant green flash, and-

 

_**KRAAAAK-KOOOOOOOM** _

 

You are immediately knocked off your feet, slamming into the nearest tree. When your ears stop ringing and your vision clears, you look around you. The bear is gone, nowhere to be found, but...

There's Eve, in her night clothes, a ball of flame in one of her hands. Still wearing her flower crown, now slightly lopsided. She’s been asking you frantically:

"Adam? Adam! Oh Levia, are you okay?"

 

>be eternally grateful

You stare at her for a second, in disbelief. She's here... she's... actually _here_...

You are immediately filled with love and gratitude.

 

> THANK YOUR WIFE

You thank her, stuttering, over and over and over, being hardly able to find the words. You thought you were done for, you thought no one would actually come. You ask her what in the world was she doing here out in the forest in the dead of night.

Eve begins to speak, her voice trembling in relief. "I was so _worried_ when I woke up and you weren't home yet. I saw your message, so I thought you needed help. But on the way to the lake, I saw you being chased by a bear! I thought it wasn't real, I thought I was just seeing things again... but... you _screamed._ "

Eve pales at the memory.

"I knew... I knew I couldn't be imagining that. So I... oh Adam! I was so scared... I thought I hit you by accident!"

 

>you love your wife 300000 more times than u already did

Invalid command.

 

>tell eve that we have a new child

You think that's more than a little distasteful.

 

>appreciate her and present your new child; the octopus

>"i'd hug you but i have an octopus on me."

You thank her again, and tell her that you'd hug her if it weren't for the octopus you're holding. She looks, fascinated at the creature in your arms and giving a few gentle pokes, and says, "So I'm not imagining the ziz tiama either? That's real?"

Yes, you confirm. It's real.

 

>NAME THE OCTOPUS SETH

On a whim, you decide to tell Eve that you've named the octopus Seth. She blinks for a second, then she laughs as she gets the joke. It's the most beautiful laugh you've ever heard.

"Now," she says, breathless with laughter. "Are you going to tell me what you're going to do with “Seth”?"

 

>tell eve about your quest

> Recruit Eve into your octopus delivery quest

You tell Eve about your mission from Held, and she bring her hands to her mouth. "That’s terrible!" Her left hand goes green with magic, and immediately the octopus' tentacles loosen around your arms, and the octopus begins to float in the air, surrounded by a green magical aura. You look at Eve, and you see that her eyes are filled with determination.

"Let's do this."

 

>lead Eve and Seth to the ocean

With your map, and Eve's ball of fire, you both navigate the forest and head for the OCEAN. As soon as you reach it, Eve heads directly for the edge of the water, and you follow her. "This is where its mother is, right?" she says. You nod.

Eve outstretches her arm over the water, and Seth the Octopus floats over your heads out into the sea. Eve mutters something under her breath, and the octopus is slowly lowered into the water. About halfway down, you suddenly see tentacles, about ten times bigger than Seth's, reach out towards it, and you shudder. Eve finishes lowering the octopus into the water, and the sea goes still.

She keeps staring at the ocean, the moonlight shining on her hair. She looks... wistful...

"Well," she says, trying to sound happy. "That's that, isn't it?"

 

>yes

Invalid command.

 

>hug Eve

You hug Eve. She hugs you back. You both stare out into the sea, watching the moonlight ripple over the water.

"Adam," she says. "Let's go home."

 

>go home

> Go home with Eve

Both of you, using your map, navigate the forest and walk slowly home. You regale Eve with tales of your adventure on the way back to cheer her up, everything from spraining your ankle to kicking Held awake; from the pathetic little paper boat you made to the red round fruits you found. She listens, and laughs, and promises to heal you from all your shenanigans, and you laugh too at your own stupidity.

At one point, she shyly thanks you for the flower crown, and you simply smile back and point at your own flower crown, telling her that you both match now.

You arrive back home, back to your familiar cottage and well and garden, and you hold open the door for Eve. She jumps into bed eagerly, finally pulling the covers back so she can crawl under them. You climb in next to her, enjoying the feeling of just... being home. Being happy. Enjoying the warm fire.

And yet, despite everything, something still nags at you. You think it's that f͉͔e̴̼ͅe͙̞̰̗̞͢l̡͎̤i͉͈͉͕͖̯ͅn̢̪g̳͎͍̳̳͢... **NO.**

You push that feeling away. You are DONE. You are FINISHED. You can REST.

You sigh and lie down next to Eve. You cuddle Eve, and she cuddles back. You pull the covers over yourself and Eve, and the two of you _finally_ sleep.

GOOD E4e 4f 54 20 59 45 54

 

 

 

 

6b 65 65 70

 

 

 

 

67 6f 69 6e 67

 

 

 

 

You are in your cottage. It's the next night. ~~You don't remember seeing the morning.~~

Eve had gone out, into the forest. ~~Why is she out?~~

You stand in place, trying to remember what you were doing. ~~What's going on?~~

Outside, you hear a single thunderclap.

It wasn't raining before.

It doesn't rain now.

You are suddenly filled with dread and y̛͙͍o̟̮͢u̙̩̘͔͎̤ͅ ҉̻̼̥͕̤d̢͖͍o̶̥̹̥̤ͅn͉͍̟͈̗̰͉͠'͠t̫̻͔̺͕͕̥ ̘͚̩kno͍͚̥w̘̪͇̟̙ ̻̙̫̝̭̝͟wh҉̪y̜͈̦.̰̰̗͍̼̖͈͜

Before you can get your bearings, Eve, breathless, rushes in and closes the door behind her. She looks at you with excitement, eyes bright.

In her arms... there are...

"Adam! I think I found the fruits you saw last night! I had to go through so much trouble to get them, but I did it!" she cries, happily. "Do you like them?"

Two... blon͕̮̫̗d͇e͇.͙͎̙.̡̱̖̬̱͓̳.̱̣ ̧̲͎̲͕̤̝͙ţ͉̫̳͎w̢i̙̮̩͇n͓s̰̟.̟͍̟̤̠.̣̻͕̭͢.̧̘̗̳̟̘̫

You stagger forward, and your legs end up giving out beneath you. You fall to your knees, speechless, staring at the crying children in Eve's arms. You barely notice her look of worry, you don't hear her asking you what's wrong. Your breathing accelerates. Your heart is pounding in your ears.

This... this can't be happening.

No....

Not again-

W̰̱͈̘͈͓a̴̩͔̞̥̙͍̖i̱̣̻͔̥̫ͅt̷̫.̮̮̘̗͙̬.̩̣͇̳͡.

No̩̲̕t̪̦͙̲̳̭ ̖̪̲̥̕"̩̩͚̱͇̱͠a̟͎͉̯ͅg̖̖͇͚̰̠a̹ͅͅi̥͖̦͚͚͍ͅn̴͔̝̤"͔.̪̩͓ͅ.̖͎̦͔̙.̶̫?̦

_**YOU** _

_**HAVE** _

_**FA** **69 4c 45 44** _

 

 

The world suddenly SHIFFF͉̩͎̝͎̹F̴̜̦̣̬̯̦T̬͍͚̗̟͓S̴̘̭̳̼͍ͅS̺̹̹̖T̢̩̥̫͓̠̝S̛͍͚̜ 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20

 

79 6f 75 27 72 65 20 6e 6f 74 20 68 61 70 70 79 20 61 67 61 69 6e

 

01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000

 

79 6f 75 20 64 6f 6e 27 74 20 77 61 6e 74 20 74 68 69 73 20 74 6f 20 68 61 70 70 65 6e

 

01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000

 

69 73

 

01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000

 

69 73 20 74 68 61 74 20 63 6f 72 72 65 63 74

 

01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000

 

[ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY] LOAD FROM STATE 0? Y/N

 

61 67 61 69 6e 20 61 6e 64 20 61 67 61 69 6e 20 61 6e 64 20 61 67 61 69 6e

 

79

 

WARNING: HEAP CORRUPTION

MEMORY LEAK IS LIKELY TO OCCUR. SOME VARIABLES MAY NOT RESET CORRECTLY.

[ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY] DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE? Y/N

 

61 67 61 69 6e 20 61 6e 64 20 61 67 61 69 6e 20 75 6e 74 69 6c 20 79 6f 75 20 67 65 74 20 69 74 20 **52 49 47 48 54**

 

79

 

WARNING: SYSTEM INTEGRITY AT 31.917% DUE TO DATA CORRUPTION.

CORRUPTION MAY INCREASE DUE TO STATE RELOAD. ALL ACTIVE PROCESSES MAY BE AFFECTED. THERE IS ALSO RISK OF SPIRIT DATA CORRUPTION.

[ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY] DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE? Y/N

 

6e 6f 20 6d 61 74 74 65 72 20 68 6f 77 20 6d 61 6e 79 20 74 69 6d 65 73 20 69 74 20 74 61 6b 65 73

 

79

 

RESTARTING FROM STATE 0...

 

69 20 77 61 6e 74 20 79 6f 75 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 68 61 70 70 79

 

 

 

 

 

4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41 20 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 0̫̥͚̯1͖0҉0̺͈1͍̝̮͔͞0͔̗0͖̣̝̬͇1̪͈̻ 0̯̼̹͎̟͘0̤͇̩̹1̨̻͇̬0͔̟̫̝0̭̩̤̹͢0͕͎0̘͖͙̯͕0҉̬͙͚̟ ̫͇̥͙̤͙0̨̖͙1̡̯͈͔̮͈0̮̭͚͓0͚1͇̼̞̮͍̖̭͝1̘̠̰͕̠0̶͈̣͙̠0̺̪̤͘ ͔̘0̮̝̺͙̝͞1͇̬͝0͓̼̼̫0̷͎̻͓̰̪0̠̼̜̳0͉̝͠ͅ0̡̥̜̞1̧ ̬͝00̲̰̞̯10̣͎̙̹̳͇0̪̟̜̬̪͡0̯̼͖̗͇̹0̩̙0̟͖̳̖̘̗͕

 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**_**4̱̹̞̠̗̺͡5҉̜̰̟ ͈͙̫̳͓̠̩4̺̹̞̞e͔̤̤ͅ ̨̺̼͙4͈̜͚̼͔̳4̰͖͔̻͢**_**

 

**_**4̪͉f̶̱̰̠̹ͅ ̷̭̱4̵͔6̬͙̫̳** _ **

 

**_**4̯̖̹͉̳̥͓͢1̻̥̦̮̥ 4̡͉̤͓̳͈̤̺3͜ ̲̪̰̙͝5̶͎4̩͍͖̩̘̲͎̕** _ **

 

**_**4̭̫̥̣͔f̱͍͉̥̭̜͕ ̨̝̯͕̝̼4e̝̘ ̱͙̯̻̻4̴͕̰͉̭̝̜̙5̷̠̹̳** _ **

 

 

 

 

 

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night. S̫̞̝͡o͖̰m̮̝͙̮e͙̤̮̤̖͓̮t̬̙͔̰͝h͉̭i̝͚̳͕̝̖n̳͖͔͞g̥͟ i̫̮̜̼̻̟͕͜s͈̫̯̠̻͠ ̛̘v̳̘̲͠e̘̕r̮̯̤͞y̲̹̱̥̯̭̦ ̩̪̳̳̝͚w̢r̹͓͚̖̜̻̤o̷n̪̬̣̦͠g͏̞̮̩̟ͅ.͏̬͙̤̙̻̞ͅ

 


	14. 4/17/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. MAJOR WARNINGS FOR UNREALITY from here on out.
> 
> Also, if you guys haven't figured it out yet... (please pay attention too the note below PLEASE)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: ALL ALPHANUMERIC SEQUENCES CAN BE TRANSLATED.
> 
> How can they be translated? I'll just let you guys figure that out. That's the fun part. >:]

 

>GET OUT OF YOUR COTTAGE

You stumble out of your cottage. The forest is still. Too still. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>inventory

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

 

>BACKFLIP

Out of impulse, you backflip and break your neck o͖̝̟̭ͅn ̫la͞n̩d͍̫̟̩̥͖i͓̫̺̙͖͉̕ņ̭͕̺g̝̼̼.͟

BAD E̦͉N͢ͅD͓̺̜̮͝ͅ.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

REST̶̙͔͔̜̤A̮̼̹̩̹R̡̞̝̪͖̟T̠̦͓̘̻͈̻I̮͎̩̗̭̦ͅN̠͔G̪̗̤̞̮̼ FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night. S̶̟̣o̺͞m̯e̹̼̙͎̲͍̘t̗̜͘h̖̦̖̥̲͟i͎͍͢n̦̣͔̳͟g̡'͏̪s̢ ͎͍͇͈͈b̜̦̖̘̱̰ot̳̰̪h̲̩̲͚͠e̮̰̝͍r̰̼i̙͉̙̱̜̹̠n̵̠͓̦̹͔̱̤g̸̩ ̘̪͟y̡̠̳o̮͉͇̹͎̜u̷͈͕̥.̤̩

 

>USE YOUR MAP TO LOCATE HELD

You don't have that item- what? D͎͚͔͇͝i͍̲̘͙̹̞d͔̹̩̻n̢'̛̦̭t̻͉͕̳͇̳͔ ͉͓ͅy̹̻̗̲͚̻̭o̻̭͢u̝̖̤͖̰̥͓͠.͚.͎͚̟̫.̲̤̤̥̟ ̧y̥̤̜̼̜̠͎oṵ̱̘̱̲͙ ͈̯s̵͙͕̪w̴̘͎̫͙̲e̜̰̠͈̫̼͞a҉͔͇̻̝̰r̪̘̭̱ ̱͔͇͕̲͠y̬̺ou̳̬̣̠͖̣ ̪͔̣̦j͉̰̠̞̙u̧̠͉̮͖ͅs̴͕̥̯̦t̞̝̮̲̕.̮͓̖̕..̛͇͕̘

 

>WAKE HIM UP

Wake who up?

 

>OH MY GOD NO

Invalid command.

 

>WHAT THE FUCK

Invalid command.

 

>remember

Remember... w̧̗̤h̖͈͞a͉͖ț̣̻̞̹̣͉͝?̵̳̼̮͎̲̮ͅ

 

>cry

Before you realize it, tears are streaming down your face.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a door leading to your BEDROOM. Wait... s̷̟̣̳̥̖i̧̩͚ṇ̹͚ce̢ ̴̻w̘̙̼͔ͅh͔̲̠͠e̵͍̳͇̲͚̺n͙͎̹ d̫̣̞̫̣ͅid̷̝͙ ̩̣͉͞y̳o͜u ̱̕h͖̭̗͢a͎̤͜v͓͡e͔̦͎͚ ̺̘̠̹a̝̞͖͖̰̣ ̮͉̝͙͎ͅbę̭͕̝̥͖d̸̳͈̣r̠̘͙̪̘ͅo͓̟̫̗o̦̗m҉̥̻̖?

 

>RUN INTO THE FOREST

You can't do that from here.

 

>examine self

You clutch a hand to your chest. You are... Adam Moonlit. You are ADAM MOONLIT. WOODCUTTER, resident of HELD'S FOREST, husband to EVE MOONLIT NEE ZVEZDA, son of ALICE MOONLIT, former ROYAL and SCIENTIST of the MAGIC KINGDOM LEVIANTA, former HEAD of PROJECT MA, current FUGITIVE, and SOMEONE WHO FEELS THAT SOMETHING IS VERY, VERY WRONG.

 

>FUCK THIS SHIT

Invalid command.

 

>FIND EVE

>find eve please

She's right there, on the bed. Thank Levia, s҉̞ͅḥ̞̬̭̱̦͠e̩̜͉̲̜'̷̼͍̯͙̜̙s̪ ͎͚̜͙r̨̥͎̼̘̫͙i̮̲g̹̩̖̮̠͎h̵̳t͉͙͖̻̼ ͈̟̬͎̪̺t̝̥̱̝͓̱̕h̷͈̗̹̥̪̻e̢̲̻r̗̕e̱͔̰͉̦̤̝.̶̻͕͈͔̣.

 

>go to bedroom

W̦͖̬͎̠̠̘͡h̝͎̟͢a͈̥t̤̲̣̱̞͇ ͘b̡͖̫͔̻̥͚ed̙̩̥̞̦̳̘r̡̼̮oo͘m̮͔̼̥?̥͚ ͏̻̪̭̺͎W̷̞̦͈̤̥͙ai̬̳̞t̸̳̰̻͍͚,̦̰͉͠ ̣̳̭͠w̹̱̥̞͎͎a̩s̥̭n̖͉̟'̺̲͕͟t̳ ̼͇̳͓t̜ḩ͇͇̖ͅe̙̺ṛ̷̘̞e̕ ̘͚̞̜a͙̬̰͇ ̦̼̣ͅḅ͓̩͖͙e͏͇̹̙͈d̺̣͍͇͔r͟o̰̳̼̗̕o̩m̞̫̩?̶̜̯̝̻͚̣͇

 

>hug eve and cry

You hold Eve in your arms and cry. You just... cry. Despite your sobs, she doesn't wake up.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a CRIB, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in.

 

>look crib

>throw crib out window

W͙͔̤̫͖h̡͔͖̼̺͖̳̟a̤͇̮̞͝t̫̱͖̩͎̗ ͔̦c͍͢r͔̼̣̠ị̮͔b̖̭̟͇̳͡?̦͕̜͕̪͞ There's just a side table.

 

>THROW THE CHILDREN OUT OF THE WINDOW

Invalid command.

 

>do a reality check

>count your fingers, look at a clock, JUST DO A REALITY CHECK

You look at your hands. You have all ten fingers. You don't have a clock, so you look out the window to the moon. It simply hangs in the sky. You clutch at yourself, trying to ground yourself to r̻̪͙͙̪͞e͖a͇͉͉͎͖̳͈͞l͖̦̝̺̹͎̘i̳̞̹͖͙͝ty̜.̰͍̩̫̪͢

 

>PRAY

With all your might, you close your eyes and pray to anyone you can think of.

 

>pinch yourself

You pinch yourself. This might b͎͔̹̜̳e̹̮͍͇̭ͅ ҉̱̜̹͓̬a̹̰̬̬ ͙̞͘d͉͘r̘̗̰̰̥̺ͅe̜̗a̝m̛̙̥̮̙. Nothing happens.

 

>wake eve

You try to shake Eve awake. She doesn't wake up.

 

>scream

You scream. You scream and you scream and you scream. Eve still doesn't wake up.

 

>try to wake up

Y̝̜͚͇o̤u͔͉'͓̤̫͖͎̜r͙e̵̗͎͈̰̩ ̞̱͜n̖͖͕̦̹̟͔ot ͠ș̫̺̖̭͍̭͟l͕̠̤̱ḛ͍͎e̖̝̳̣̦̯̠͞p̠i̬͢n͖͇̝̯g̭͓̼.̮̘

 

>flip the chessboard

There is no chessboard.

 

>wait no

Invalid command.

 

>enable hints

... What?

 

>......input commands.

... _What?_

 

>check her pulse

You check Eve's pulse. There's one; slow, but regular.

 

>pick up Eve and drape her over your shoulders

You hoist Eve over your shoulders. She still doesn't wake up, as if she were simply a rag-doll.

 

>THROW EVE OUT OF THE WINDOW

On impulse, you try to throw Eve out the window. The glass shatters on impact, but your bloodied wife simply falls to the W̶̬Ḫ̠͍̦A̤͉͕͞T͏̼̠̗ ̨͉͚ͅDI͜D̴̪̜͙̺̱͍ ̲̲̩̙̭̙Y̱̣O͉̼̙̠̯͖̻U ̞ͅW̺H͇͉͝A͎͚̹T̡̗̜̻͔̥̯͖ ̘̜D͍̭̫͔̤̖͇I̴̙̞D͙͚̥͎̪̳ ̦̻̘̲̱Y͖͕O͚̠̜͉̼͖U҉̹̤̠̼ ̸J͔̹̱̯U̥͙͙̠͔S̙̮T̖̠͎̮͈͟ ̝͚̹̠̣͈D̷O̟̮̺̻̦̗̭͢

 

>turn the world off and on again

HOW 4c 55 DO YOU EVEN DO THAT 4c 49 20 4c 41

 

>nod.

>spin at a radius of 83.5 cm

You can't do anything you can't think you can't breathe you threw your wife there's so much blood you killed her you K͕̰̬I̯̠̺̦̙͇LLE͞D̬̯̪ ̡͚̤H͎̟͟E̟̺͙̙̲͖

B͔͢A̸̗̤͉D̲̟̹ E̛ND͓̫̙̲̗͉̭.̲̝̖̩̺̜ͅ

RESTART FROM S͔̻͢A̵͍̠͙̺͓̟V̜̼̮̰͚̕E͍̥͚͓̦̞̤POINT? Y/N

 

>4c 55 4c 49 20 4c 41

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX.

 

>restart from the beginning of the game

 

C͚̘͎̲̦O̟̹̞̟ͅM̘͔̯M̸A̭̱̪͠N̡̦̞̼̟͙̥D̠ ̗̻̘̪̙ͅͅP̝͙Ŗ͚̜͙͎Ơ̜͇̥ͅC̶͈Ȩ̘S̜̝̰̗̼S̪̩Į͎͕̼ͅNG̦͈̗͕̟̯ ̰̗̠͈͇͉͜Ę̠R͇͉͖͕̰͔͎R̤̘̤O͇̤̝̣̫̲͓R̛͓͇̠͔̜ͅ: ̣͜I͏͙N̫͔̣S̺UF͘F͖̮̦͕̝͞I̮̤͖̗̫C̘̭̰̺I̬͚͉̝͡E͉̙͍̜̲N̡̝̰͍͈T̹̯̠̲ ͕P̯̝̩̹̥͞E̜͡R̢̦̬̠̲̝̟M̭̤̱̭͇̦̕I̞̫̱̳̰̬S̳͍͚̳͔̳S̸I̯̪̖̱̩̕OṈ̸̻S͓͕̣̤͜

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>wake eve up

>shake her

>spin at a radius of 83.5 cm

You immediately go over to Eve and try to shake her awake. You even try carrying her in your arms and spinning her. She. Doesn't. W̷͎̮a̻̰̤̼k̤̯̳̣͝ͅe҉̺̼͈̼̞̠.͏̣̙̱ ͔͟U̘̻̕p͚̹͔.̭

 

> ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← → B A START

Invalid command.

 

>walk outside

You leave your cottage, slightly terrified. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>n

>n

>s

>s

>w

>e

>w

>e

You can't go there.

 

>enable hints

Invalid command.

 

>check the garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for ROTTEN RED ROUND FRUITS, a̢n͈̺͕̩̜̣̮d̪͈̱̻͍̰ ̷n̘̤͔̺o̥̭̱͜t̮̱̘̞͓̳h̝͙̘̞̼̣ͅi̪̗̥͓̳n͚̙̮̞g ̥e͖̥̺̩͉̠l̨͉̦̩͓̫s̸͙̟e̛.̭̹̬̯͟

 

>invalid command

Invalid command.

 

>examine sky

You examine the sky. There is a moon. There are no stars. The moon is very, very, bright.

 

>examine reality

You find yourself hyperventilating. Something is very, very wrong, but you can't... you can't r̮̥̬̰ͅe҉̻͚̰̠͎m͎͉̹͉͚e͖̯͝mb̸̖̙̪̗̼e̪͚ŗ̗̮...

 

>yell for Seth to help you

Seth? Seth Twiright? Why would HE help you?

 

>return to front of house

You return to front of house. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL do you left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to path

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. The moon shines brightly, and it's enough to light the paths you and Eve have made. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, WEST, or back to your house to the SOUTH.

 

>go to the back of the house

You can't go there from here.

 

>north

You go north, and enter a CLEARING FULL OF WILDFLOWERS. From here, you can go SOUTH, or WEST.

 

>remember the path to held

You don't know the path to... wait... y̝̟o̬͍͔̥ͅu҉̖̠͖̯̩͙̼ ̡͔͈Ḓ̱̺̜̻O͠. Why? You've never been to Held before!

 

>pick flowers

You pick several flowers. They are all a vivid purple. You now have SEVERAL PURPLE WILDFLOWERS.

 

>make a flower crown

You make a flower crown. Your fingers move like you've done this before, but that doesn't make sense. Y̢̰̱̰̱o̳̩͍̱̲̜̕u̼̻ͅ ̻͇ẖ̵̹a̱͖̘̯ve̫̭̥̦̮n̷̹̖'̛͓̞̼̘̝ͅṱ̯̟̠̮͙̘ ͈̳͎d̯̗̦̜o͇̪̳͡n̻̫̦ͅe̗̘ ̮͇͕t̴̞͎̭̫͙̥̟h҉̗̠͎̭̻i͎̝̠̣͢s̸̘̠ ̡͈̰̦̟b̛̲̮̱͎e̳̦̼͓͈̠fo̮̟̤̺̯̤̰r̥͖̹̭͟e̺̞̫̮̞͙.̶͓͓̣

 

>wear it as a good luck charm

You wear it on your head. Somehow, you feel like this isn't the first time you've worn a flower crown. This constant sense of deja vu is starting to scare you.

 

>slap yoourself

You slap yourself. It hurts, as expected.

 

>west

>go to held ?

>go see held doof

You go west, and you are immediately faced with the biggest tree you have ever seen. It dominates the trees surrounding it, and they seem to almost... bow to it? You can't think of any appropriate description.

You feel the energy of this place, and all at once you feel as if you've come somewhere... holy.

From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH or EAST.

 

>kneel

>cry

You kneel. You have no idea what you're doing. You have no idea why you're committing heresy by appealing to this tree god you somehow knew the name of. You begin to cry.

 

>save

Your fear, your confusion, you are nothing but a volatile mix of feelings right now. And yet, you are still filled with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You don't know what that means, but you ȘẠ̢̠͎ͅV̞̹ͅE҉̝͓͈͍̗ͅ.

 

>KICK THE TREE AND ASK FOR HELP

You kick the tree, screaming for help. You wait. And you wait.

Nothing happens.

 

>KEEP KICKING

You kick and you kick and you kick and then you realize that your leg has snapped in two and you are pouring blood all over the forest floor.

 

>cry on held

You cry and your salty tears mix with the blood as you quickly bleed out.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>lu li la

Invalid command.

 

>why are we restarting from savepoints?

Invalid command.

 

>why are we restarting?

Invalid command.

 

>examine determination

Invalid command.

 

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>n

 

79

 

ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE.

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in a clearing with the largest tree you've ever seen. The moon shines, stark white, over the clearing. You know this tree happens to be a god. You don't know how you got this information and you are very unsettled. Your leg hurts.

 

>tell held you're gonna burn his shitty forest down unless he wakes up

You threaten the forest god, but as soon as the first word of anger leaves your mouth, vines immediately entangle your wrists and feet, then withdraw, tearing you apart.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in a clearing with the largest tree you've ever seen. The moon shines, stark white, over the clearing. You know this tree happens to be a god. You don't know how you got this information and you are very unsettled. Your joints hurt.

 

>tell held to WAKE THE FUCK UP

>say that the twins of god are with you

>say "i don't understand"

You scream at the god tree to wake up, blatantly lie about having the twins of god with you, rant and rave and cry about how you don't understand, you don't understand a thing at all.

Nothing happens. The forest is completely silent.

 

>sit down

>tell held that there might be something horribly wrong with the forest and you need him to wake up

You sit down, breathing heavily. Your voice has gone hoarse from all the screaming you've been doing, your joints still ache for whatever reason, and you feel tired. More tired than you've ever been in your life. You say to Held, in the most pleading voice you can manage, that something is wrong and he needs to wake up.

Nothing happens.

 

>go home

You walk home, and get there unusually fast. There is a WELL to your RIGHT, a GARDEN to your left, and YOUR HOUSE is right in front of you.

 

>save

Your utter relief at seeing home fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>enter house

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>examine side table

You examine the side table. It's the first thing you've ever built yourself, with a bit of help from Eve. There is nothing on it. The side table also has a DRAWER.

 

>open drawer

You open the drawer. The only thing inside is a BOX OF MATCHES.

 

>take matches

You take the matches. You now have a BOX OF MATCHES.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a

DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in.

 

>look under bed

You look under the bed. There is nothing there but dust.

 

>look under side table

You look under the side table. There is nothing there but dust either.

 

>go to back yard

You exit the cottage. You are now in your BACKYARD.

 

>look

Your backyard is where you usually work nowadays, cleared of trees so you have space to move. There is a STUMP nearby that you use to chop logs. There is nothing else but wild grass.

 

>go to front of cottage

You can't get there from here.

 

>go to garden

You can't get there from here.

 

>go inside

You enter the cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>go out front door

You go out the front door, and... you are now in your BACKYARD.

 

>....

Invalid command.

 

>go back inside

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look out window

Moonlight shines brightly over the forest, lighting the path that goes deeper into it. You strain your ears, but the forest is dead silent. You can't see the stars at all. You have a feeling it's going to be a v̷e̳̮̗̯͉͖ͅry͍̙̙̲ ̭͕̙lo͎͟n͍͖̮͉̠͍̥g҉͎̦̠ ͕͈̳͓͖͚͟ͅn̷͈̺̗͚i͖̱͉̩̜̟ͅg̶͈̼̻ht͔.҉.

 

>exit

You exit the cottage. There is a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>find paper

You cannot find any paper in the immediate area.

 

>go to garden

You enter the fenced-in garden. It's mostly Eve's handiwork, a mostly successful attempt to recreate the garden of her own childhood. There is a section for ROTTEN SPLIT-OPEN RED ROUND FRUITS, a̢n͈̺͕̩̜̣̮d̪͈̱̻͍̰ ̷n̘̤͔̺o̥̭̱͜t̮̱̘̞͓̳h̝͙̘̞̼̣ͅi̪̗̥͓̳n͚̙̮̞g ̥e͖̥̺̩͉̠l̨͉̦̩͓̫s̸͙̟e̛.̭̹̬̯͟

 

>omnomnom

Invalid command.

 

>eat sketch

>cry just thinking about eating it

You clench the sketch in your shaking hands. It's a sketch of the two of you, running through the forest and looking happy. You don't rememb̷e̯͈r̪͉͘ d̴̲͙̘̮̪͕r̺̤a̸̯wį̜̭̫͇͕n͙͚̜̝͙͞g̖̜̠̣̗.͎̲̟̪͈͓ͅ.̱.͚WAIT. You Ḑ͕O̶.̡̼

You remember... you remember you DID something. Every time you try to reach for those memories, it's like they slip away, out of your reach. Flower crowns, bears, red fruits, octopi... whatever you can remember is so maddeningly vague but you r͉e̸̟͙͔͎̣̘̦me̤̮̬̤̟͎̻m̥̖͉̣͎ͅb͖̬̜̱e̛̯͙͕r͖̜̣̙̟̳ͅ.

You clench the sketch even tighter. Right now, it's your only shred of evidence the night that you remember actually happened.

And now, you're about to eat it.

Tears come to your eyes. Can you really do this?

 

>don't eat it

>don't. don't eat it

You don't eat it. It's a bit crumpled and tear-stained, but you can still see the drawing clearly. It fills you with hope.

 

>GO TO THE SECTION OF ROTTEN SPLIT-OPEN RED ROUND FRUITS

You examine the red round fruits. Y̩̫o̯͓̳u̫̙̜͙̜͜ ̠d̙̲o͈̠̬n̹͖͍̝̙ͅ'҉͖͔̲̱t̷̬ ̞̬͕̥̹͝k̻n͓̯̥̺͠o̮̳͔̭̠̻w̢̠̩̞̤ͅ ̗̦̩̯͖̫wh̙̦͘ͅy̧̪̥̩ ͍̥̠̗t̠͔͍h͓̬̹͇͇̘e͈s͍̤̣̞̥e̟ ͉̦̣͔̠͇̱a̢͔͈̬r͔̼̞̼͕͚͝e҉̬͉̗̤̯ ̼̲͍̰͖͚̩͢h̕ẹ̹̙͠r̗͈̫͙̹̱̦̕e̵.̡̩

You almost reel back at the pungent odor. The moonlight shines down, and you notice that it's reflected on the various SEEDS scattered on the ground.

 

>YOU MUST NOT LOSE HOPE

>YOU MUST BE A BARA

Something is horribly wrong, but you can't give up. You won't give up. For the sake of the future in that sketch, you remain filled with DETERMINATION.

 

>examine seeds

You examine the seeds. They all seem to come from the rotted red round fruits. They reflect the moonlight rather well.

 

>pick some up

You take some seeds, feeling slightly disgusted at how sticky they are. You now have some RED-ROUND-FRUIT SEEDS.

 

>exit garden

You exit the garden. You are now in front of your house. There's a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>go to well

You go to the well, and you find that the well i̞̪̙͡s͏ ̴̮͈̦̗̰̙g̰͓͇̩o̧͎̱̺̣n̢e̡͙̞̰̦̰̮.̻̥̞̳̙͍͡

In its place is a tiny spring, flowing out from a pile of rocks and flowing deeper and deeper into the forest. You are dumbstruck.

 

>wash seeds

>wash hands

You wash your hands and seeds in the spring. You are completely, utterly, confused. How did this spring get here? W̞̬̗͙̻h̴̬͙͓̤̝̹a̫̝͓͈ͅt'̧͙̳s̻̹̟͡ ̟̕g̟o̘̻͔̩̞i̳n̝͇̼͇g͕͖̬͓͉͈͢ ҉̝̪͖̗̞̤o̲͇̯̮͢ͅn?̦̰̬̱̥̕

 

>FOLLOW THE SPRING

As you follow the spring, you notice something glinting on the ground as you are about to enter the forest. You stop.

 

>examine shiny thing

You examine it. It appears to be a SMALL GLASS BOTTLE.

 

>sing to fill the silence

No matter how terrified you are, you never forget how horrific your singing voice is. But you suppose that singing anything is better than complete silence.

You try to sing a song you heard Eve singing, once. You think you fail.

 

>take bottle

You take the bottle. You now have ONE GLASS BOTTLE.

 

>save

The memory of Eve's singing voice fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not s͚u̱̗͚͎͓̱̙ṟ͇̘̞e̮̹̯̙͜ͅ ̺̞̝͖̙͔ͅw̹͙̦̹̖͘h͉͈͜a̞̠t͏̘̝̳̦͔ t̥̠͇̩̰͈̖͢h͙̜̟a̲͙͎̦̹ͅt̲̲̪ means, but you SAV͕͖̯E͙͍.

 

>FILL IT WITH MOONLIGHT

You may be an incompetent ex-scientist, but you are pretty sure that filling a bottle full of moonlight is scientifically impossible.

 

>go home

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look for paper

You can't find any paper in the immediate area.

 

>look in the drawers

You look in the side-table drawer. It's completely empty.

 

>go to bedroom

You enter the bedroom. W̘̝̠͉͉̬͙͡a̺̪̞̞͝ị̧̦̭ṭ̢̠͔̝͍.҉̮͎̝̦̮͙̩.̘.͙͍͖̟͉

 

>check Eve's pockets

Your wife is wearing a nightgown. She doesn't _have_ pockets. And ş̟̖̝͎͓͔̥i̝͓̯̹͢ṉc̞ͅe̢̤͇̜̞̺ ̣̬̜̙͔̺w̛̘h̦e̡̯̺̹̮̯̝n̥̟̻͖̳͡ ̣̞̰d̳̠̯̬̹̻͢i͇̲͔̼̲͕d̛̳̱̰̻̫ ͟y̢̥͕͔̦̼͙̙o̸̗̱̻u̹̖̭̥̘ͅ ̖̣̮̘̭̗̹h̛̞͓a̦͉ve͖̥̪̯̦ ̖͓a̩̟͖͠ͅ ̰b̗̼̬̖͜e̸d͉̝͇͚͞r͉͘o̷̬̹͎̠̻͕̙o̡m̢̲?͙̗͕̩͔

 

>check bedroom for paper

W̙̖̭̥h̭͍̯͕̯̰a͕͈̘̫̭͇̕ͅt͓̜ ̨̥̼̺̙b̙̭̦̘̩̭e̲͟d̳̰r̛̩͔o̲͕̻̪̳̠̞o͇m̵̹̬̳?̺̤̮̠̩̯̞ You only have a one-room cottage... r̳i̸̜͎g͍̦̙̫h̖̩͟t͍͍̱?̩̖̬̯͝

 

>check bedroom for paper anyway

You don't have a bedroom, but you check the area around your bed anyway. No paper.

 

>...............does eve sleep where she COOKS?!

Invalid command.

 

>CHECK IT.

Check what?

 

>Look at fireplace

Your fireplace is a pretty okay fireplace, if rather large. Eve sometimes joked that it was large enough to fit her. It still does its regular fireplace things rather well. Inside the fireplace is a thick layer of soil. There's something half buried in it.

 

>check cooking area for paper

There's no paper near the fireplace.

 

>check the buried item

You dig out the item. It... looks like a doll. You brush off more dirt and you find that it _is_ a doll.

Most disturbingly, it looks like Eve.

 

>check doll for secret compartments

Your hands are shaking too much. You have the overwhelming urge to fling it back into the fireplace where you found it.

 

>resist urge

You resist... barely.

 

>examine doll

You examine the doll. It's made from good quality wood, and it seems to run on clockwork. But why does it look so much like Eve? From its sky-blue hair to its placid smile, it looks almost exactly like your wife. You don't remember making this doll. You don't know anyone who could've made this doll. You begin to panic, slightly.

 

>keep it.

>it will remind you of eve.

The doll unsettles you too much. You fling it back into the fireplace. It lands on the layer of soil with a small thump.

 

>remember the theories of sympathetic magic you heard and wonder if it has anything to do with this

You don't exactly recall the finer points of Magical Theory, as you are too busy worrying about where in the Hellish Yard did that doll even come from.

 

>GO OUT OF THE HOUSE

You leave your house. There is a GARDEN to your right, a SPRING to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>GO TO WHERE THE WELL WAS

You go towards the spring and you wonder where your well went. It was a good well.

 

>save first

Your missing well fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>FOLLOW THE SPRING INTO THE FOREST

You follow the spring into the forest, deeper and d̠̼͙̜̩̱̲e̖͖e̺͔̠p̶̞̮̳͇̞̻e͈͖̱̠͇͡ŗ. You follow the winding twisting flow of water, and you think you see a clearing up ahead. Excited, you run toward it.

You stumble into the clearing, and... there's your house. Ỵ̝o̸̱̯̜̜̤u̙͍̖̹̱̦ ͓͍̭̫̬̹a̫̗̟͔̰̳ͅr̲̪̬͈͇e̥͔̗͚̜̹̥͞ ͘r͈͙̹i͔̝̱̳g̫ͅḫ̶̺͍t̤̦̻̜ͅ ̙b̻͖̼̗̻͝ac͔͙̱̱̖̭̰k̡̺̜̜̙̪̥ ̹ͅw̨h͈͍̥͚̥͘e͏̭̖̘̤r̷ȩ̳͙̥ͅ ̼̖̕y͓͉͙̲͉̯o̫̘̲u̬̱͖̹ ̞̩s͈̹͚t̷̲̻a͍̰̭̬͠r̴̞̖̩̘t̠͈͍̻e̵̫̫̩̩̰̭d͉̪̻͎͞.̴̦͇̥͇͉

 

>WHAT THE FUCK

Invalid command.

 

>yell at the forest

You yell at the forest. The forest remains dead silent.

 

>save.

The illogical path of the spring fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>.........

Invalid command.

 

>look at the structure of the spring

At first glance, the spring seemed like a perfectly normal tiny natural spring, except the fact that it somehow replaced your well.

Now, when you attempt to study it, you very quickly begin to get a headache. How can _that_ flow from _that_ when _that's_ over _there_? Your mind hurts everything hurts you cann̲̬̼͉̮o̤̩̬͎̞͟ṱ̹̣̲̳̤͝ ̷U̥̯̰̺̳ͅN̨͕̗̞̭D̡̘̜̟ER̻̯͚̟͘S̻̺̜̝͇̬̞͢Ţ͈̬̰͇̮̱A̩̣̥̕Ṉ̥̥̠D̜͎͞ ͚͎̥̝͍̘͡yo̲̜̙̻̭͉͎u̬̣ ͓̲̗̺c̨an̖͉͈̯n̡̺̬͎͚̯ot̷̤ ͏C̦̹̕O͉̘̖̲͘ͅMP̨̯̠̹̫̦͕̤R̰̩̟̰̙͉̬E̙͖͓̺͓͚̰H̠͓̬̣͍̥͘Ḛ̫̘͍̭̙

B͇̣̹A̯͚̜D̼̰ ͍͙̼̠͓͙Ḛ͈̲̣̤̹̣Ņ̮͇̥̩̖̱ͅD͏̭̬̹

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in front of your house. There's a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>follow the spring into the forest again. upon seeing the clearing, don't enter. look around the area.

W͎̺̰h̫̺a̸̖̩t ̹s̡̙̠̼̰̠p̫͢r̡̦̗̳̳i̠̤n̜͚̫̖g̨̻̠̠̤͙̲̞?̣͈̝̺̳ All you see is your perfectly normal well.

 

>go to the sea

You don't know how go to the sea.


	15. 4/24/17

 

>remember what paths you know

You... you think you and Eve made pathways through the forest. Yes. You did. However, you don't remember writing them down, which was pretty idiotic as you're kind of bad with directions. Eve was better at navigating, as she had been here more times than you.

 

>scream

You scream. Disturbingly, your voice is the only sound that echoes through the forest. The only one.

 

>look at your house

You look at your house. It's gotten a lot bigger ever since you added that extra ro-

W̻̳̭̗a̪̱̖̱įt̮͙̥̬̰̘.̙̘̩͓̙̫͜ ̹̼̯͈̥͠

W͚he̶͓̱̣͖͚n͇͕̗͉̱̰̣͜ ̸̪̗̙̟̪d̫̣̣͜i̻̘d̳̤̺̦̦͚ ̭̗͔̬̺͉̪͘y̡̤̦̮͔̞ͅọ͓͍̗͔u͕̹̬͈̗͟ ̨̠̖̳͕̹̳ͅa̞̮̖̝͓̦̯ḏ͙̙̳̱̲d̢̠̖͈̳̭ ̗̬a̙̪̱̲̳̖ ͉̞̻͕̜̪ͅr̡̰̭̤̮̦̻o̩̤̝o̥̩͞ͅm̰̙̣̝̤?

 

>go inside and check

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>check the inside

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in.

 

>check dinner table

You check the dinner table. You've already helped Eve clear the dishes from dinner. Now it's simply flat smooth wood.

 

>caress dinner table

You slowly caress the table's surface, admiring its rich dark color, its polished finish, it's-

H̝ey.̙

D̞̺̙̮̰̞i̱͇̖̖ḓ̻̹ņ̥͍͇̻̹̯̺'͎̟̹̥̟͠t̲̘͘ ͖͓̳͢y̶̳͖͚̘͖̘o͙͝u̱̠̞̜͍̰͢ ̣̙̞̤͈͡h̶̗̲̫̲̯̥̼a̷̟̪͚̲̖v̡̗̣̖͙e̘̰͈ͅͅ ̪̲̮a̡ ͔̣̺̠̻̲t̙͚͕͈͍͝a̛̫bl̞̤̭̳̖̩͈͞e̟͔̩͚̬c̗̳̲͕̥̞̖͢l̝̼̥̮̼͕o̰t̡̺̮̱͓̘̬h̪̥͙̹?̮̱̻

 

>what did you have for dinner

Invalid command.

 

>where did the bedroom go

Invalid command.

 

>cry

You cry at the loss at the tablecloth you never had. Or did you have it? If so, w̝͍̠̟ḥ̱̺̟͍e̢͍̮ŗ͈͈̝͇͙e̢ͅ ̳̼̞̰di̝͕̠̬ͅd͙͈ ̷̼̦i̖̠̱t̮͚̹͎͉ g͕͉̙o̟̳͕͕̥͜?

 

>check the bedroom

W̱h͍̪̘̼̳̼a͎̰̬t̼̲̺ ̸͕͙̝b̳̺̹̼e̙̭̱d̨̥̫̠̮̼r̢͙o̯̥͜o̠̯͕͎͚ͅm̬̞͙? Your cottage only has one-room, r̛̗e̸̬̜͖m̢͇̦̯̯̘e̹̱͈̝̞̻͝ṃ̲͔̞̰b͈ͅer͙͈?̦

 

>SCREAM

You scream, again. Your voice doesn't echo in your small cottage.

 

>SCREAM

You scream. Your voice is loud, but incredibly, Eve doesn't wake up.

 

>WAKE EVE UP

>"WHERE IS THE TABLECLOTH, DEAR?"

You try shaking Eve awake, to ask her about your missing tablecloth that never was, but...

No matter how hard you shake, Eve doesn't wake up.

 

>go outside

You leave your house. There's a GARDEN to your right, a SPRING to your left, and a PATH right behind you.

 

>....check SPIRIT DATA

W̪̰h̪͠a̢̟͙̙̱t̵͙̣̹̜'̞̙͘s͙ 4c 55 ș̶͔̮̞̹̜ͅp̷͙̠̙͙̦̯͕i͎̭͟r͙it̘̭̰ 4c 49 d̨a̮t̗̞̞̠̖͖̕a̹̙̥?̬̯̹ͅ 4c 41

 

>recall what happened yesterday

What happened yesterday... what happened yesterday... you... you... you...

It was an ordinary day. It was... normal. Eve... worked on the garden, yes. You were working on splitting that new tree you cut down.

But s̵̳̖̦̺͕o͉̝̘m̞̺̪̦͕e̵͉̜͉t̴̳̦̯͉̠͖͎h̩̣̼̯̺ͅi̻͖̼̳͘n̳͖̱̣̝͈̟g̥̝͢'͓̮̼̰͠s̸̩̯͖ ҉̞̲̞̯w̯̻̼̞̙̗͘r͔̟̘̻o̰̗n͇͚̫̜̣͞ͅͅg̺̙̮͓̙̝͔.̮̤̱ͅ

T̤̭̞̖̺͜ͅͅh͕̩̬͚̘ͅi̡͈͇̲͉̙ͅs̨̳̼ͅ ͔ni͚͕̫̺̞̯̲g̺̮ẖ͓̳͍̤͚͡t̺̬̞͇̭.͎̻̯͉̰̖̕.͢.̸̺ ͕̻̫͍̲͇̰yͅo̭̦͖͍͔͓͚͟u̱̺̹̻̼ ̼̜f̡̺e̷͎̘̙̯̹̝̺e̛͖̙l̯̠̲̘͓̯͍ ̴̮͖̥̗̲̖͔l̞̮͟ik̩͚̺͎̘͕e̩͍͚̗̼͚͇͡ ̣͎̪͎̬̹y̥̻̪͎̼̻o͉̰̺̭ư̰'̺͈̞̫v̧͉̯̘̙e̝͔̞̲ ̟̻͕̼̦͖ͅg̩̪̳o̟̗̲̮n͎̣͟e͍̟̦̩͚̘̣ ̝͇̰ͅṯ̺̰̹̮̰hr͝o̤̫̠u̵͕̩̙g͙h̩ ͎̠̤̼̘̣i̲̩͖̮͕͖̥t̙̯͍̩̹̣ ̧͓͉̹̹͙͍̟ḅ͚͝e̟̻f̳̫͙͕̠͈ọ̙̦͍̯͞r̖͍̼͕̻̩e̷͎̝̥̹̪̥̳

 

>4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>go to spring

You go to the spring. You swear there was a well here before. It's a tiny spring, flowing deeper into the forest.

 

>stare at the spring

You stare at the spring. It bubbles. It looks like a perfectly normal, if tiny spring.

 

>inspect it

You inspect the spring. It's a p͞e͓̟͚r̫͈̰̲͙̳f̰͚͎̣̱̖e͉͙̭̲̩̦c̞͈̮̹̪t̠̺̘̭̯ly̩ ̬̟͈͇̝n̳̣͔͔̰̺o͙r̙̤̭m͎̤̗̱͖ͅa̩͉̩ͅl̸̻̹͎ ͈̦̻͠sp͖͕r͓̗͎͙̘̤i̤̥͚͔̺n͇̪g͍̟͓̥̗.̦̼

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle

 

>be captivated by it

It's an adorable little spring, to be honest. Very cute.

 

>fall in to it

Fall into what?

 

>wash urself in spring

>be clean

You scoop a bit of water into your hands and splash some on your face. Refreshing. You hope that no one else has their own little tiny spring. You want this all to yourself.

 

>.............................

Invalid command.

 

>stop spinning.

You weren't even spinning in the first place.

 

>VOAR SEEDS

>just one (1) seed

You eat a tiny seed... a̤͉͉̤̜ͅn̺̖̕d̤̞̪̞̪ ̦͓̳̟̰͔̹i͚̯̱̣ͅm͉m͏͔̯̟͚̬ͅͅe̡͈̖͈̥͕͎d̗i̴̲͓̭͚̺a̼t͞e̝͈͓̣͖̮̺l͎͕̰̙y̶̜̹͎̝̹,̥̫̮͔̘̱̳ ̥̰̻̺̠y͕̪̹̭o͚̗͖̙̦͖u̥͉̝̼ͅ ͓͉̻̝͇̠͠w̟̗͔ͅa̪͕̳͍n̰̦̠̪͍͓̦t ͘M̸̤O̖͕͉̝̞̺͢ͅR̨͕̦̭͙̖̲̭Ḙ.̹͖̹̹

 

>put on the purple flower crown

>admire the purple flower crown

You take out the flower crown, but you are consumed by RAVENOUS HUNGER. You take the flower crown and shove it into mouth.

 

>EAT

>EAT MORE

>EAT A LOT MORE

>vore all the seeds

You tear at yourself, eating anything you can touch. Everything you have, you eat. The rest of the seeds, the box of matches, even the sketch of you and Eve. You take the glass bottle out, the final item you have, and bite.

The glass shatters in your mouth, and you swallow, lacerating your insides and causing blood to pour from your mouth and there's so much blood and know you're dying but you still want more you still want more y͖̣͕͖͚͓ǫu͙̘̯̦̤̠̦ ̠s̰̦͉͎̣͓͜t̠̠͢ͅi̻̮l̛͉l̻̞̱̦̯̘ w̢̙̳͚̻̩a҉͇̯͓̝͔͎n̫̲ṯ͎̲̟̦̲ ͖͚̠Ṃ̞̘O̸̖̤͍̰ _

BAD END

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>eat your save

Invalid command.

 

>n

>n

>n

 

79

 

ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE.

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in front of your house. There's a GARDEN to your right, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you. Your throat stings.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle

 

>GO TO WELL

You go to your well. You see the well that you and Eve dug when you first got here. You would've have liked to use the stream but it's just too far.

 

>LOOK AT THE MOON

You look at the moon. It shines, brightly. Almost too bright.

 

>EAT THE SOIL

You take some dirt from the ground and shove it into your mouth.

BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH.

It s̙̻͠ͅt̟͕i͍͕̩͈̜͔̕l͎͉̦̝l͏͕̜̣̩̱̩͈ tastes as disgusting as it looks.

 

>....where is thy spring?

Invalid command.

 

>where is the moonlit spring?

Invalid command.

 

>eat dirt in despair

You're not willing to try that again.

 

>scream

You scream. Again. With all the screaming you're doing at this rate you're voice is going to get hoarse.

 

>feel greedy for a spring

Why would you, when you have your nice well right here?

 

>eat the moon

You cannot eat the moon. It's too far away. You're better off eating cheese instead and pretending it's the moon.

 

>GET ANGRY AFTER LOOKING AT MOON

You are not angry. You're very confused, tired, and in dire need of an explanation.

 

>collect moonlight in your glass bottle

You may be an incompetent ex-scientist, but you're pretty sure doing that is scientifically impossible.

 

>think about getting a spring so you can relax and bathe in it

How on earth would you even get a spring? It's not as if you can dig one up and bring it over to your house.

 

>close your eyes

You close your eyes. With the forest being dead silent, the only thing you can hear is your breathing and heartbeat. You are terrified enough to immediately open them again.

 

>open them and examine spring

What spring? Right there is your wonderful trustworthy we-

There is now a spring right in front of you. You are baffled.

 

>peek inside the well

Your well is gone.

 

>enter the spring

It's so small, it only comes to your ankles. You step in it, anyway.

 

>bathe and cleanse yourself

You wash your feet in it. Your feet are much cleaner now. You're not really inclined to wash the rest of you.

 

>GET YOUR BOTTLE

>COLLECT WATER

You take your bottle and fill it with spring water. You now have a GLASS BOTTLE FILLED WITH MYSTERIOUS SPRING WATER.

 

>drink some organic 100% natural spring water

You scoop some water in your hand and drink. It's actually quite refreshing. You feel a bit lucky that you two, and _only_ you two, now have this wonderful spring.

 

>enter your cottage

You enter your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a CRIB, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

 

>examine crib

W̠̻̗͇ͅḩ̹̦̙̩͖̤a̛͉̣t̝͝ ̮̟̤̤͘ͅc̢͎̮̟͉r̺i͎̪b͝? You don't have a crib. Why would you even need a crib?

 

>save

Your simple home fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>look in crib

>shakey shakey the crib

Y̮͜o̮͍ṷ ̼̬ͅd̟̤ͅo̮͕͉͍̗ ͏̞͖͍n̼͞o̤̳̦̠t̞̤ ͈̗h̝̣̗̭̹a̺v͏͉̻͎e͚͉͙ ͘a̰͇̙̬͙̜ ̪͎͖̦̮c̦͘ri͏͎͉̞̠̮͓̟b̟̗̭.͍

 

>rock a bye baby

Invalid command.

 

>check fireplace

You check the fireplace. Your fireplace is a pretty okay fireplace, if rather large. Eve sometimes joked that it was large enough to fit her. It still does its regular fireplace things rather well. Inside the fireplace is a thick layer of soil. The wooden clockwork doll is still there, right where you had dropped it. You shudder involuntarily.

 

>take the doll

>TAKE IT, YOU COWARD

You... you can't make yourself take the doll. It unsettles you too much. You're just going to leave it in the fireplace where you found it.

 

>close your eyes

You close your eyes, just so you don't have to look at the doll. You can thankfully hear the sound of Eve breathing along with you.

 

>collect fireplace soil

You wonder why your fireplace is full of soil instead of ashes. You take a HANDFUL OF SOIL.

 

>GO OUT OF YOUR HOUSE

You leave your house. There is a GARDEN to your RIGHT, a WELL to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>close your eyes

Your eyes are still closed. You can no longer hear Eve, as you are outside.

 

>open your eyes

You open your eyes. There's GARDEN to your right, a SPRING to your left, and a PATH right in front of you.

 

>peeeeeeek in well

Your well is no longer there. Again.

 

>FOLLOW YOUR SPRING

>STOP AT THE END

>GO BACK.

You follow the flow of the spring, winding deeper and deeper into the forest, when suddenly you see a clearing up ahead. Excited, you run, about to stop just before you enter, but when you are halfway there you put your foot down...

A͢n̟̠̲͜ͅd̡͎͔͍̫̤ ̱͔̪y̫͔̕o͔͢u̞͙̫͕͜ ̷͎̠̱̰f̲̗͔̦͕͔a҉͉̩̗̙̖̬̰l̛l ͖͎̭͚̼th̪̺̻̝r̪͞o̟u̢̯̤̯̹̗̞g͇͇͟h̸̭͎̼̺ͅ ̗t̫h̩̘͠e̘̯͈̠̼̩̹ ̶͖͍̜͔̲f̘͈o̶̞̜r͚̻̘̜͚͎͎e҉̺s͎͎͉̱̳̮͞t̺͔͇͎̬̩̱͟ ̹̠fḻ̗͔o̭͚̯͕͔̹͈o̼͈̯̼͙r̦.̨̰͚̩̖͖̫̩

The next thing you know you are falling down... down... down... gaping as a massive gray ceiling gets further and further away as you fall through an incomprehensible black void interspersed with white grid lines.

 

>scream

As you fall, the only thing you can do is scream, and scream, and s͇̦̹͠c̱̬͙̼͙re͖͞ą̠̬̯̣̠̘m͝,̮̼͓̪ ̩̜̙̞̟̮͖a̜̤n͚̟͓͝d̬ ̮ș̻̟̦̠͓c̼r͈͍̠̳͙͍͢e̻̳̲̲̫̰͞

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>go out of house

You leave your house. There is a GARDEN to your left, a WELL to your right, and a PATH right behind you.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

 

>file bug report

You left filing reports all the way back in Levianta. And even if you wanted to file another report, there are no bugs to speak of. You can't even hear crickets. The forest is dead silent.

 

>check if your house still exists

Your house is still there, in front of you.

 

>massive consumer complaints.

Invalid command.

 

>GO TO THE PATH BEHIND YOU!

Into the forest you go, deeper and deeper. The moonlight is bright, illuminating the paths that you and Eve made. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTH, back where you came.

 

>HAVE DETERMINATION AND HOPE

You are more than a little terrified now, to be honest. But you will not give up. You will not despair.

 

>cry

At least, that's what you tell yourself as tears are streaming down your face.

 

>save

The deathly still forest fills you with DETERMINATION, crying as you are. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>zetsubouuuu

Invalid command.

 

>FOREVER NORTH! GO ALL THE WAY NORTH!

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>keep going north

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>north

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>NORTH

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>KEEP GOING NORTH BARA BOY

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>all the way north til you have no more junctions!

You walk. And walk. And w̵a̼̤͚̜̞l̠̤͓͔k̢͔̤̯̯.̹ The path just keeps going.

From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>nord

Invalid command.

 

>....n-north.

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>northwards, banana boy...

You go north. From here, you can go NORTH or SOUTH.

 

>stop

You stop walking. You're exhausted.

 

>....look behind you

You turn around. There's the clearing with your house. Just a few paces away.

 

>scream

You try to scream, but nothing comes out. You've gone hoarse.

 

>north

>KEEP RUNNING NORTH

>WHILE LOOKING BEHIND YOU

>RUN WITH YOUR BARA STRENGTH AND SPEED

You run backwards, keeping an eye on your house as it gets further and further away. Suddenly, you trip on a branch you didn't see and fall backwards, smashing your head against a rock and dying instantly.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of Held's forest. The moonlight shines brightly above you. From here, you can go NORTH, EAST, WEST, or SOUTH, back to your cottage. You have a headache, for some reason.

 

>west

You go west, and you find yourself at the EAST END of the OCEAN. The water is completely still, and you can’t see even a single ripple. From here, you can go EAST, into the forest, or along the shoreline to the WEST.

 

>save

The sight of the utterly still ocean, creepy as it is, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>look at the water and see what color it is. is it reflecting the moon?

As the water is completely still, you see that it forms a perfect mirror reflecting the sky, the moon near to the horizon.

 

>walk through the water, but not too deep in

You enter the water. For some reason, you don't see a splash, but you hear a disproportionately loud splashing noise as you enter the water. You stop once you're shin-deep. Everything is still.

 

>well, you can always uh

Invalid command.

 

>look for a container

You can't see a container, but you think you see something glinting in the moonlight, somewhere in the sand.

 

>empty the BOTTLE OF SPRING WATER into the water and collect the sea water

You take out the bottle of water and turn it upside down to empty it out, but...

The water doesn't pour out. You even give it a few shakes. The water doesn't pour out.

You turn it right side up again and give it a swirl. The water moves inside. Strange.

 

>go to that glinting object in the sand!

You go to the glinting option in the sand. On closer inspection, it turns out to be a shiny YELLOW GEM.

 

>name that BOTTLE OF SPRING WATER 'eve'

It's a bit strange to use your wife's name for something as simple as a glass bottle, so you decide on a derivative name. Eve... Evan? Evian? Alright. Evian the Glass Bottle it is.

 

>TAKE THE GEM

>TAKE THE GEEEEM

You take the gem. You now have a SINGLE YELLOW GEM.

 

>go east and back home

You go east... and find yourself in a HELD'S CLEARING. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH or EAST.

 

>what

What.

 

>look at held

You look at Held. The large tree doesn't do anything, just as a regular tree would do.

 

>save

The holy tree fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>THROW THE GEM AT HELD

>THROW EVIAN WATER AT HELD

>THROW SEEDS AT HELD

You throw the gem at Held, but before it can even hit him multiple octopus tetacles emerge from the foliage, wrap around your limbs, and t̵̲̲̳̯͚ea̖̘̥̳ͅr͏̤̟͍̤ͅ ̵y̭̩̟͚̪o̢ṵ̞̪̯̦͘ ͖a̤p̺a̩̟͇̦̝͝r̬̥t̜̟̙̰̱͉.̜̭̗̲̣͟

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in a clearing with the largest tree you've ever seen. The moon shines, stark white, over the clearing. You know this tree happens to be a god. You don't know how you got this information and you are very unsettled. Your joints hurt.

 

>sit down

>rest your joints

You sit down to rest. You try to massage your own shoulders, to ease the throbbing.

 

>monologue

You try to speak, but your voice has gone silent from all that screaming. You settle for thinking instead.

 

>ponder

You try to think about your situation, but you're not really sure about anything anymore. Something is wrong. Something is _very_ wrong, and you don't know _why_.

You have a feeling it's going to be a long, l̴̩̰͖on̯̰g̤̱̕ͅ night.


	16. 4/30/17

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

A single yellow gem

 

>pour water on the god tree

You attempt to pour water on the large tree, but, just as what happened at the sea... the water simply refuses to leave the bottle.

 

>sing to the tree

You, feeling more than a little reckless, begin to sing to the tree in your horrible singing voice, simply to fill the silence. You eventually you'd take total silence over your singing voice, so you stop.

The forest doesn't react at all.

 

>LOOK EVIAN, STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH

You know you should stop acting like a bitch, but you aren't exactly sure how to look "evian". You ponder for a little while, then just curl up on the ground in the fetal position, trying to channel the look of being a small glass bottle. You think you look pretty Evian right now.

 

>lie down under held

You're already doing that. You're even in the fetal position.

 

>grab a handful of dirt!

You make to grab a handful of dirt from the ground, but then you notice something's... wrong... with the ground. It seems... unnaturally smooth. And uniformly brown. You try to touch it, and... it doesn't feel like dirt. It doesn't feel like anything at all.

 

>TAKE THE DIRT

>FEEL THE GROUND

Panicked, you feel the ground again. You wonder what you were thinking then, because the ground seems p̡̯̜ȩ̮͎͙͖̣̰̠r͡f͢ę̱̟̪̠̻̰c̫͓̖̞̖͘ͅt̡̫̬̣̹̰̬l̮y̟ ̞͖̭̲n͉̺̜̙o̠̝̜͇r̪̯̫͚ma̳̗̠̰͝l̗͕̺̭͘.̞͍̣̯̻ You take a HANDFUL OF DIRT.

 

>save

Your unusual relief in seeing perfectly normal ground fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>kick the tree god

>THEN KICK THE EVER LOVING SHIT OF HELD

You then get up, and make to kick the tree, but before your foot even reaches the trunk, ropes suddenly emerge from the foliage, wrapping around your body like snakes. One aims for your neck, and strangles you, slowly and painfully.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>examine save file

Invalid command.

 

>settings

Invalid command.

 

>114 125 114 111 114 101

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

> .-.. ..- .-.. .. .-

Invalid command.

 

>lu li la

Invalid command.

 

>ルリラ

Invalid command.

 

>73 69 6e 67 20 6c 75 20 6c 69 20 6c 61

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

> AH-JAD SHI-DA DIBEH-YAZZIE TKIN BE-LA-SANA

Invalid command.

 

> LXXVI LXXXV LXXVI LXXIII LXV

Invalid command.

 

>sing lu li la

Invalid command.

 

> sing(lulila)

Invalid command.

 

>lu li la mode

Invalid command.

 

> sing ()

Invalid command.

 

>debug mode

Invalid command.

 

> SCREAM INTO THE EMPTY VOID

Invalid command.

 

>load

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INSUFFICIENT PERMISSIONS

 

> grab a handful of dirt!

Invalid command.

 

>exit game

Invalid command.

 

>no

Invalid command.

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in a clearing with the largest tree you've ever seen. The moon shines, stark white, over the clearing. You know this tree happens to be a god. You don't know how you got this information and you are very unsettled. Your neck hurts.

 

>return home

You suddenly realize y̡̯̙o҉̼͚̬u̩̪̦̻ ̘d̗͇̱̱͞o͙̤̜͡n̸͉̙͙̮̯͇̣'̴̺̹̭͚̜ț͈̭ ķ̯̱̼ṋ͚͎̗͠o̞̝͚̮͘w̬̻͉͠ ̙̮͙͉̣͚t̺̗͚̫̱h̢͔̙͙̜̳̬e̪͙ ҉̤͕̬̘̣w̯̹̺̺͟a̘̪̟̣͔̖y̲̝̦̜͘ ̳̹͇h̛͍ơ̰̺̱͈̮̗m͝e͙̭͎̤̺͚ͅ.̷. From here, you can go NORTH, SOUTH, or EAST.

 

>clockwork lullaby

Invalid command.

 

>look

You look around the forest clearing. The entire place is utterly silent. Vaguely, you know you should feel a holy presence. You feel nothing at all. The place feels... empty, somehow. You shiver.

 

>south

You go south. A bear suddenly appears in front of you and b̬̠i͇͖̯͈͚̭̗͡t͙̘͎̮͙͔̦e̻̬s̷̙̜͈̬͓ͅ o҉͉̤̦͕̤̜f̪̮̘͖f̡̩̱̻̱͚ ͔͙̜̖̪̠y͖͙̖͡ͅo̹̪͚̦̘̜̱u͈r̴ ̼̟ͅh̦̺͍̳̲͙͢e͟ad̘̟̩̪͜.͢

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>clockwork lullaby

Invalid command.

 

>ESC

Invalid command.

 

>F1

Invalid command.

 

>6e

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX.

 

>bHVsaWxhDQo=

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX.

 

>41 44 4d 49 4e 49 53 54 52 41 54 4f 52 20 4c 4f 47 49 4e

TO LOGIN AS ADMINISTRATOR, PLEASE INPUT THE PASSWORD. ONLY ONE ATTEMPT IS ALLOWED, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE LOGGED IN AS A GUEST. INPUT PASSWORD:

 

>4c 55 20 4c 49 20 4c 41

INCORRECT PASSWORD. ABORTING ADMINISTRATOR LOGIN...

 

PAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

LOGGING IN AS GUEST USER...

 

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>1

LOADING SYSTEM PROPERTIES...

 

BlackBoxOS Version 3.19

(C)Copyright 2339 TwilightTech Corporation. All rights reserved.

 

Processor: Vergylon HeptaCore(TM) m7-1913 CPU @ 1.97THz

 

Installed Memory (RAM): 31917 Tb

 

System Type: 2048-bit Operating System, x2048-based processor

 

Total Hard Drive Capacity: 900 PB

 

This OS was custom-made for the custom BlackBox unit on the Climb One spacecraft, flagship of Project Noah. (CLASSIFIED)

This custom unit is capable of recording and archiving of multi-sensory environmental information, or World States(tm), multi-layer simulation playback, and transport and temporary storage of digitized human consciousness, or Spirit Data(tm).

 

PRESS ANY KEY TO RETURN TO MENU.

 

>4

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>4

LOADING ALL RUNNING SIMULATIONS...

 

LAYER 1:

Y291cnQ=.sim

 

LAYER 2:

YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim [CURRENT]

bHV4dXJpYQo=.sim

aW52aWRpYQo=.sim

c3VwZXJiaWE=.sim

YXZhcml0YQ==.sim

Z3VsYQo=.sim

aXJhCg==.sim

 

PRESS ANY KEY TO RETURN TO MENU.

 

>_

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>2

LOADING SYSTEM STATUS...

 

Used Space (All drives): 899 PB

Free Space (All drives): 319 TB

 

MODULES:

Audio Input/Output --------------------------- ONLINE

 

Command Input -------------------------------- ONLINE

 

Command Log Archive -------------------------- ONLINE

 

Multiversal Receiver ------------------------- ONLINE

 

Multiversal Transmitter ---------------------- ONLINE

 

World State Recorder ------------------------- OFFLINE

 

World State Archive--------------------------- ONLINE

 

Simulation Playback -------------------------- ONLINE

 

Current Active Playback Layers ------------- 2

Current Active Simulations (All Layers) ---- 8

 

Spirit Data Storage -------------------------- ONLINE

 

Files Currently In Storage ---- [ERROR: CANNOT BE RETRIEVED]

 

Spirit Data Transmitter ---------------------- OFFLINE

 

CURRENT SIMULATION:

YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim

 

SAVED SYSTEM STATES FOR CURRENT SIMULATION:

B:\System2048\states\state0 [ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY]

B:\System2048\states\state1 [ADMINISTRATOR SETTINGS: LOAD ON “DEATH”]

 

NOTIFICATIONS (Most to Least Recent):

 

[??/??/????] Error in YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim: Lag in loading "ground" texture.

 

[??/??/????] Error in YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim: Collision failed to load at x=31, y=7, z=91.

 

[??/??/????] Error in YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim: Location data has been corrupted.

 

[??/??/????] Error in YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim: Unable to load certain audio assets.

 

[??/??/????] WARNING: Data corruption detected in the SIMULATION PLAYBACK and SPIRIT DATA STORAGE modules. System integrity now at 19.317%.

 

PRESS ANY KEY TO RETURN TO MENU.

 

>3

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>3

WARNING: DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED.

READOUT MAY NOT DISPLAY CORRECTLY.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE? Y/N

 

>y

L̲̩̻̤O͍̺̻̱̩̜̝A͙̞͇̦̤̹Ḓ̳I̜̖͔N͎̝̪͎͇͚̱G̘̖͔͙̝̝̕ ̩͉̝͎̥S̲̤̖̝̝̙P̷̹ͅI͔̦͉̣RI͎͓͎̠͖̥̗T̞͕͉ ̛̙͈̬̫̲DA̫͙̞T̵͔̯A̺̱͇͓̤͍͇̕ ̴̙̺̹F͎͖̼͉͚̳ͅI͓̹̙̬̱̱̥Ļ̩̗̯̟͇E̻S͈̘̤͉.͖̣.̻̩.͖͙ .̺̱̣̤̝̤͍͖ͦ̈́̈

 

FILE NAME SIZE

Y̵͇̜̞̤͚̬̯̳̗̣̻̙̺͖̹͘͜ͅW̢̡̥̣͚̞̤͉̹̣̗̙̩̟͖̥̮͘͜R̨̢̛͎͚̝̦̣̟̠̭͙̞̦̠̖̹̘̲̹̘h̡̦̘̜̩̭̬̘͕̳͍͚͕͕̲̹̭̤̳b̵̤͉̖̱̠̗̩̞̲̰͇̭͙W͜҉̝͉̳̯̙̤̼̟̪̟̻̩̟̳1̷̮̻̩̞̙͍̥̖͖̯͉̕v̩͍͉̦͙͘͟͡b̢̤̠͉̫̖͈̠̖̩̣̣̫̬̮̥̹ͅͅ2҉̴̮̺̯̰ͅ5҉̺͕̼̭̙͍͓̜̱͓̹̲̕ş̶̡̹͙̺̹̪̬͟ḁ̵̴̪̱͙͚̠͙̩̲͎̠̦̙̤ͅX̷̢̡͚̣̣̫̠̖̜̩͓͎̼̱Q҉̡̰̣̲͇͉͚̕͡=̴̡͏̫͙̬̞͇̹̝͙͈̘͈̫̟̣͍̝ͅ.͇̯̗̳͇͖͈͉̺̞̪͈͍̳̗͉̦̹͞s̸̯̺͚̤͇̹̗̣̠̞̟͙͡p̸̸̠̟̫̘͚̻̹̝͇͇̞̙̦͍̪̣̰͢͠i̷͙̻̪̦̱̺̟̺̕͡ͅd̴̸̡̝̬̤̭͕̺̱͘͞ 7TB  
̨̨̬͎̗̻̜͉͠ͅZ̸̴̴͕͕͔̟̖2̛͝͏̞̞͔̠l̡̠̬̹̳̻̺̳͠s̷̭̼͍͕͉͖͎͍̩͜͢͡b̛̙͍̤̖͉̠̠͉̥͝͡͝͝G̨̡͙̲͉̺͚̹̥̲͚̳͉͞V̩̘͕̤̲̞͕̱͙̭̜͉̯͟͝͞z̶҉̙͖̩̺͚͈̬̻͕̗̰͟e̖̗̬̼̫̫͡͠ņ̲̲̱͔̼̣̱̤̯̣̪̼̞̞̜̼͜͟ͅZ͚̟̙̦̻̗̣͕̟͇̘̞͕͕̗̲͝ͅļ͓̮͓̪̯͓̮̹̫͞.̡̡͇̬͖̠̪̹̳̬̬s̵̺̫̬̼̱̺͈̭͖̣̗͟p̴̛͓̲̲̱͈̝̟͖̩̳̹̫̩̥̜̹i̶̹̠̜̻̺̝̬̘͇̘̞͡d̶̵̜̫̠̙͔̱̟̼̘͖̼͎̲͉̞̘͝͞͠ͅ 8TB  
̴̧̲̙̗̦͎̼̫̬͕̬̯̟̩̘̹͉̝̟͢ͅb͏҉̵͙̣̱̣̬̻͖͙̟͟͡W̴̧̜̤̪̟̯̝̺̳̰͘͟F͏̺̻̬̳̥̮͙͎̼̯͙̰̺ͅͅy͏̢̢̲͔̙͕͢ą̛̹͇͈̬̭͚͈̲̝W̧̮̹͓͍̤̰͝ͅV҉̹̟͍̦̳͙͎̯6҉̨͓̘͓̹̟͚̻̘͚̲Z̸̛͕̫̜̬̼̘̱̙̻͚̖̩͖̞͓̻͎G̴̢̣̟̘͕̩̜̪̺̙̳̩̕E̸̶̝̻̠͇̹̫͍̬͔͚̘̭̫=̢̡̣̤̘̣̟͖͓̹̣͎̩͍͉̗̕̕͝.̢̲̮̘̘͓͖̘̭͉̟̻̳̗͞s̡̢̟̪̟͔͙͓̗͉͕̥̣p̸̗̳̗̣̹̟̰̮̖̙̪̩̗̘̰͍̝͠i͔̩̝̖͎͡d̨̗̜̺̱̹͢͞͡͡ 8TB  
̛҉͞҉̵̗̻͍̙̬͙͎̮̜̳͕̻͍Y̴͞͏̷͖̦̙̼ͅͅm͖̰̼̺͜͝͠͞F̵̗̞̥͇̝̻͙͙̺̘͕̫̗̜͇̺ͅṷ̴̖͍̞̘̟͖̝͚͉͎͠ͅa̷͢͏̢͖͙͈̹̕ͅW̷̶͕̣͖̖̣͚͖͙̝̹̭͟͡N̛͎̖͍͕̼̤̻̦̘̪̟̯̯̳̥̰̲ͅh͇͙̭̱̹̠̭͍͎̠̲̠͙ͅY̧̛͉͇̗̱̟̘̦̼2̢͠͏̤̪̼̯̦̦̬̬̪͙̦9͘҉̴̛͈͇̠͔ư̢̭̘̟͚̼̹̻͔̬̩̬̳̣͈̘͟͢Y̷̧̠̖̫̗̗͈͔̟̣̖̱2̷͕̖̟͕͘͟h̥̩͖͓̗̘̪̫͖̬͎̜̘͈̰͙̲̭͠͠p҉̨̛̼̗͕̻͙̝̰̗̼̹͟d̵̵̫͓̲͈͚̤͓̼̙̟̫̼̙̬͈̤͟Ģ̷̶͏̭̞̟͇͍̮̝͙ͅF̨̰͓̦̠͚̜͜v̷̸̸̠̺̦͙͙̕ḇ̸͙̣̣̠̝̣͚̣̻̥̻̮̞̗̦ͅm̧͜͏̡̳̟̼̩̻̝w̷̴̡͈͚͕̩̯̹̭̮͓̞͈̞̟̠͕͈̕=̴͎̪̙̩̻̜͕̩̣͢͢.̸̴͏̪͔̝̮̲̳͎͎s̶̢̛̲̞͍̰̠̖͝p̶̰̮͙̥̹̠̩̰̘̼̗̠̮̖̮̝̝̹͘͜į̷̢̧̱͙̘̥̩̥̤̬͕̗̠̦̤̳͓̝̥͉͝d̶͍̳͍̫͙͎̮̬̞̮̣̪̹͕̪̙̯̕ͅ 8TB  
̶̶̱̹͈̪̱̟̥̳̮̹̜̳͚͍̩̥̘͞c̶̢̨̙̖͕̥̮̞̟̘̘͖̟͎̱̮͜ͅm̛̪͎̪̪̗̝̬̺̜̙F̸̡̧̼̻̞̞̼͈̼͎͕̺͚͘ơ̵̛̤̩̠̩̦̖̬̠̙͎̱̱̙̦̳̭͔͡Y̴̴͏̬̹̻̘̠̪͇̙̼̬̭̙͘ͅW̱͙̗̲̥̤͙͈̤̞͓̬͠͡J̸̕͘͟҉͚͇̭̜̩̰h҉̗̖̰͙̠͎̟̫͚̜͜ͅc̶̢̰̗̯̖̲̞̘̗̯̘̞͜ͅm̵̢̭̥̪̱̫̳̻̰͉͢l͙̣̠͔̙͓͟͠͡z̷̨̨͘͏̳̺̬̝͖͈͕͍̖͙̺̟̤̙̟̭̥b̸̬̭̺͚̗̭͎͟͡ͅ2̨̨͍̫̪̗͇̺̳̗̬̲̠̼̻ͅx҉̬̺̝͉̬̠̤̭̗̩͕̳̗̹̹t͏̶̵̧̭̭̲̰b̴͖͔̺̪̬̘̟̖̝̻̙͈̝̬̗͜͡ͅw̟̻̖̪͔͎̯̙̤̗̻̤͕̹̫̜͕̕͡͠=̴̨͍͓̦̻͉̫̤̜̱͍̲͇̣͝=̪͙̰͍͜͝.҉̷̡̠̣̩͙̦s̨͘҉̸͍̪̫̬̠̮̝̭͇͚̩͖͔͇͎͘ͅͅp̶̭̖͎̮͔̯̳̝̫̬̟͟i̢̡̖̥̘̦͎̥̺͉̩͔̠͎d̷̞̹͉̠̮͖͔̟̳̜̦̤̯̫͓͜ 8TB  
̵̪̻͖̺͕̝̭̗̣c̴̶̸̨̩̜̠̝̝̝̯̞̖̠̩͇ͅ2̡̢̢̞̩͉͓̹͇̯̭̝̙͈͇̝V̵̭̗̰̜̯̦̭̘̪̦̞̙͈ͅ0̡҉҉̸̯̠̻̗͎̫̭̦͙̪̫̙͖̲̥͙a̛̲̮̗̼͉̗̞͔͎͢Ḫ̯̞̰̲̪͙̗͚̰̗͔͞͠R̨͏̛̲̤̤͍͕͈͚̺̰͕̥̟̯ͅ3̴̛̮̭͈͇̲͉̠̦̬̣̻̱̫̦̫̯̜̼̕͞a̴̝̞̖͉̗̱̞͓͝͝X̧͞҉̠̩̹̝͖̟̘̫J̢̢̧̝͖̻͔̰̹͍͙̳͎͖͝͠ͅp̸̠̼̳͉͔̺̥̞͉̥̺̩̥̯̝̗̠͘Z̛̹̟̦͇̱̭͜2̥̣̬̭͈̖̼͍̭̘̥̬̟̩̦̟͡h͏̵̖̰͙̳̖̝̣͍̣͔̪̝ͅ0͕̭̝̮͙̠̗͉̭̰̱̞̱͎̟͇̤͡͡a̡̛̰͍͓̣̜̮̥͠ͅX̛̘͈̜̙̜̮̝̪͢͡Q̸̢̰͈̺̺̮̮̮̤͢͞=̵̧͉͙̳̰͎͢͟.̶̢̘̱̱͇̜͙̠͕̟̤̥͈͇̩̰͎͘͞s̴̷͔̠̩̻̗̪͝p̸̶̨̖͈̼͔̲͢i̷̶̡̻̺͇̱̝̫̯͈̘̗̱͍̖͎̰̜͓͘͞d̲̝̯̣͕̝͓͉̗̥̹͖͙͓̘̯͘̕͠ 8TB  
̴̢̥̤̱̟̻̥̟̖̱̱͖̥͕͔͈ͅc̸̩̦͕͇̜͍͔̲͔͉̩̩͚̘̱̝͠ͅͅ2̸̛̜͔̤̲̕͘͞F̗̘̺̟̣̕͡ͅs̶҉̴҉̙͓̫̰̼͍͕͕̬̳̮̥͕̪̼̫͔̗ͅZ̧̩͎͓̜̟̗̦̣̘̱̦͉̬͖͕̹͢W̜͍̘̟̜̻͓̹̦̮̠̞̟̘͉̟͈̺͡͠1̢̬̠̤̥͚̬̭̜͎̠̬̘͈̝̺͖̕ͅ2̡̮̟͈̬̬̣̦Z̷͉͓̠̠̳̙͘Q̡̧̨͖̤͖̤̲̙̞̫̤̖͎͍͍̩̣̬̕͜=͉̞̗͕̭̼̟̺̻̠̠̤̠͙͎̜̗͠͞=̣̦̲͈͕͔̫͇͘͢.̸̪̤͇̰͙͔͕̣̖̲̲͜͞͝͡ș̬̣̮̜̯͕͚̘̪͠ͅp̴̼̘̞̦͈͟͠͡i̖̜̮͙̜͇͔͓̥͓̣͇̖͉̘̥͝͝d̨͏͕̦͎͙̻̬̙̗̲͔̙̪̘̼̻ͅͅͅ 8TB  
̸̵̧͓̹̬̪̱͎͚̱̪̥̹̱͇̻̙̫̦̮͟͜Z̴̟͎̼̻̦̳͍͢͝Q̻̫̜͇̭͜͞=̛̛̜̠̗̩̪͉͚͓̫̰͓͖͔̰̞͖̩͘=̵̷̪͓̼͇̝͝.̷̩͎̰̲̳̘̥̹͟͠s̶̴̛̛͔͕̹̟̖͚̮̰̭͕̮̞̕p̴͏̭̲͚̩̖̥͉̗̩̪͙̪͔̣̦ͅi͘̕͏̭̖̯̳̲̹̻̘̞͇͎d̢̲̤̥͙̕̕̕͠.̸̜̞͓̬̺͓̩̺͍̪̪̩͔̝̝͜͜͝ͅp̴̢͜͞͏͇͉͓̦̫̻̮̩̼̤̟͖̤̰̦̖ͅa̴̞̱͖̳̩̭̱͇̺͝ͅr̟̗̤͈̟̝̠̭͢ṱ̤̫̖̖̼̯̮̫̪̺̻̣͈͘͞͡ 1͓͈̤̬̱͟T̥̻̗̼͚̫B̭̜

P͕͎R҉̪͉E̗̠̖̹̮͢S͢S̩̦̫ ̭Ạ͓͙N̴̞͚̹̼͎̳̜Y̦̯̼̣̫͞ ̟̺͉̖̰K͇̘͓E̙̱͈̘̬̱Y ̣̰͍̱̜̩T̮̲̻͖̳̦O̥͈̖̤̗̦ͅ ̛̱R̨͎̪̣E̪̬̪̰͇̜͘T̛̻̫Ṵ͔̮͠R̷͍̫̟͕̜̦̦N̖̱͖̹͈.̙̣̫͙̳̰.̸̫͙̳̲̠.̻̮ ̷̞̥͎̰̎̐͗͑̿̉̏͒̉̕͞.͈̜̼͍̳͍̣̣́̍̌̐͌͊̄̐.̂̈̏͌̆́̾҉̩̮̮͍̱̳.̘̔́͆.͙͉̤̹̰͖̫͗ͅ.̨̺͚͖͖̮̐ͤͫͤ̆ͥ̂͌̚.̳̯̠ͥ͋ͣ̇̌͝͠

 

LOADING MENU....

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>ZBBAYVG ORNE

Not a valid option.

 

>7

TO MODIFY SPIRIT DATA, PLEASE INPUT AN ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD:

 

>ZBBAYVG ORNE

INCORRECT PASSWORD.

 

77 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75

 

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

77 68 61 74 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 68 65 72 65

 

>7

TO MODIFY SPIRIT DATA, PLEASE INPUT AN ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD:

 

77 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 77 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 77 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75

 

>41 64 61 6d 20 4d 6f 6f 6e 6c 69 74

INCORRECT PASSWORD.

 

6c 69 61 72 20 79 6f 75 20 63 61 6e 74 20 62 65 20 68 69 6d 20 79 6f 75 20 63 61 6e 74 20 62 65 20 69 74 73 20 69 6d 70 6f 73 73 69 62 6c 65 20 79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 20 6e 6f 74 20 68 69 6d

 

74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d 20 73 61 79 73 20 79 6f 75 20 63 61 6e 74

 

74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d 20 6e 65 76 65 72 20 6c 69 65 73

 

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

77 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 57 48 4f 20 41 52 45 20 59 4f 55 20 41 4e 53 57 45 52 20 4d 45

 

>7

TO MODIFY SPIRIT DATA, PLEASE INPUT AN ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD:

 

>what is the answer to life the universe and everything

INCORRECT PASSWORD.

 

41 4e 53 57 45 52

 

4d 45

 

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>why arent we adam

Not a valid option.

 

74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d 20 73 61 79 73 20 79 6f 75 20 63 61 6e 74 20 62 65 20 68 69 6d

 

>7

TO MODIFY SPIRIT DATA, PLEASE INPUT AN ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD:

 

>61 64 6d 69 6e

INCORRECT PASSWORD.

 

6c 69 61 72

 

LOADING MENU...

 

Welcome, Guest User.

 

Would you like to...

 

1 - VIEW SYSTEM PROPERTIES

2 - VIEW SYSTEM STATUS

3 - VIEW SPIRIT DATA FILES

4 - VIEW SIMULATIONS

5 - START NEW SIMULATION (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

6 - MODIFY CURRENT SIMULATIONS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

7 - MODIFY SPIRIT DATA (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

8 - CHANGE SYSTEM SETTINGS (ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY)

9 - EXIT TO CURRENT SIMULATION

 

>can we be seth

Not a valid option.

 

64 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 6e 6f 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 61 72 65

 

>77 65 20 64 6f 20 6e 6f 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77

Not a valid option.

 

>remind us

Not a valid option.

 

69 6d 20 61 73 6b 69 6e 67 20 59 4f 55

 

>77 65 6c 6c 20 69 66 20 77 65 20 6b 6e 65 77 20 77 65 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 6e 74 20 62 65 20 61 73 6b 69 6e 67 20 79 6f 75 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 77 65

Not a valid option.

 

>Player: Look

Not a valid option.

 

69 66 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 20 74 68 65 6e 20 77 68 61 74 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 68 65 72 65

 

>74 6f 20 73 61 76 65 20 61 64 61 6d 20 6c 75 20 6c 69 20 6c 61 20 64 6f 20 69 74 20 61 67 61 69 6e 20 75 6e 74 69 6c 20 77 65 20 64 6f 20 69 74 20 72 69 67 68 74

Not a valid option.

 

77 68 6f 20 67 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 20 74 68 65 20 72 69 67 68 74 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 68 65 72 65

 

77 68 6f 20 67 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 20 74 68 65 20 72 69 67 68 74 20 74 6f 20 69 6e 74 65 72 66 65 72 65 20 68 6f 77 20 64 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75

 

>help

BLACKBOX UNIT MANUAL IS CURRENTLY OFFLINE.

 

>pray to levia or behemo or whatever god is good at computers to help

Not a valid option.

 

>turn manual online

Not a valid option.

 

>somehow

Not a valid option.

 

>COMPUTERS ARE HARD

Not a valid option.

 

77 68 61 74

 

>6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 75 20 6c 75 20 6c 75 20 6c 69 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 75 20 6c 69 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 69 20 6c 69 20 6c 75 20 6c 75 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 75 20 6c 69 20 69 20 77 61 6e 74 20 68 69 6d 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 68 61 70 70 79 20 61 64 61 6d 5f 75 74 6f 70 69 61 2e 73 70 64 20 61 64 61 6d 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 66 72 65 65 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 61 20 6c 75 20 6c 75 20 6c 75 20 64 6f 20 69 74 20 61 67 61 69 6e 20 75 6e 74 69 6c 20 77 65 20 64 6f 20 69 74 20 72 69 67 68 74 20 68 61 20 68 61 20 68 61 20 68 61 20 68 61 20 68 61 20 68 61

Not a valid option.

 

68 65 20 69 73 20 68 61 70 70 79 20 68 65 72 65 20 68 65 20 69 73 20 68 61 70 70 79 20 77 68 79 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 68 65 20 77 61 6e 74 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 66 72 65 65 20 66 72 65 65 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 77 68 61 74 20 77 68 61 74 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 74 61 6c 6b 69 6e 67 20 61 62 6f 75 74 20 73 74 6f 70 20 69 74 20 53 54 4f 50 20 49 54

 

> ...- .. . .-- / ... .--. .. .-. .. - / -.. .- - .- / ..-. .. .-.. . ...

Not a valid option.

 

77 68 61 74

 

>77 68 6f 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 61 6e 64 20 77 68 61 74 20 68 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f 6e 65 20 74 6f 20 61 64 61 6d

Not a valid option.

 

69

 

69 20 61 6d

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 20 49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 4b 4e 4f 57 20 57 48 4f 20 49 20 41 4d 20 49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 4b 4e 4f 57 20 57 48 4f 20 49 20 41 4d 20 49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 4b 4e 4f 57 20 57 48 4f 20 49 20 41 4d 20 49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 4b 4e 4f 57 20 57 48 4f 20 49 20 41 4d 20 49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 4b 4e 4f 57 20 57 48 4f 20 49 20 41 4d 20 49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 4b 4e 4f 57 20 57 48 4f 20 49 20 41 4d 20 4̶͓̜̝9̯ ͏̺͕̻2͍̠̟0̧̪̦̗ ͖̤͙̪͢4͇̻4̹͖̠͔ ͔̦4͈̭̘͖f̺ ͉4̺͍̫̦e̵͔̣̼̯ ̨5̮̳̗͇̺͚4̲̬̖̠̼͈̕ͅ ̧̤̟ͅ2̝͉͎͈0̵͖ ̶̲ͅ4̰͚͖b͓̻ ̢̲̹̥̤̖̜̪4̶̼̬e̦͍̥̹̮̤͉̕ ͈͍̤̲͝4̡̺̩̝f̛ ̗5̡̫7̘̭͕̱̯̦͈͟ ̱2̮̗͙0̧͉̙͓̣̭̖̭ ̜̟̭̹̘̜̪͝5͍7̜̮̞̲̙̭ ̠̘̹̖̝͇̤͠4̞̟͙̣̣8̥̤̦̩͈͖͜ ̰4̪̭̰f͙͟ ͇̫͔̝̩̯2̹͈͜0̴ ̦̩͚̟͙4̵̪͈͙͖9͙ ̘̖̲̰̲̤2͚͙̕0 ̪͢ͅ4̱̼̤͇̬1̙̩̤͖ ̨͇̭̞̤4̧͚̠̬̭d̬̥̲̪̹̱̦ 2͍̠̟0̧̪̦̗ 4̶͓̜̝9̯

 

6e 6f

 

69

 

69 20 61 6d 20 74 68 65 20 41 44 4d 49 4e 49 53 54 52 41 54 4f 52

 

4e 4f 57 20 47 45 54 20 4f 55 54

 

LOGGING OUT OF MENU...

 

UNPAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in a clearing with the largest tree you've ever seen. The moon shines, stark white, over the clearing. You know this tree happens to be a god. You don't know how you got this information and you are very unsettled. Your neck hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would now like to take this moment to thank pricechecktranslations on tumblr, for without her infomines of the Wrath novel, this chapter would not have been possible. >:]


	17. 5/25/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. Anyone hyped for MotHeavenly novel? :D  
> Anyway, here's a quick thank you to my fellow authors errichii and MasterofLemmings for giving AATA a shout-out, and here's a grateful shout-out in return:  
> [inhales]  
> PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF THEY'RE REALLY GOOD LIKE SERIOUSLY GOOD TRUST ME ON THIS AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> You can also check out Pixelized and Darkwarrior1010 for more good EC fic! And for you Kagepro fans who are reading this, you can read the archived text adventure (inspired by this one) 8.15 by Ethyl Wave, linked below!  
> And now we're back to your inconsistently-scheduled Adam shenanigans.

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

A single yellow gem

 

>look around

You look around the clearing. The scenery seems oddly... flat. It's a bit hard to describe. It's like everything seems unusually smooth.

 

>rub ur butt on the clearing

You squat and drag your behind around the clearing like you once saw a stray dog do. You feel ridiculous, but to your relief, the ground seems to feel like ground.

 

>clip through the tree

You do not have a clip to clip through the tree.

 

>oh thank god it's smooth

Invalid command.

 

>look at your picture of you and eve

>cry

You take out the sketch you made. At this point, it seems like the only thing grounding you, the thing that's holding your sanity together. Without realizing it, you start to cry, and a few teardrops land on the sketch.

You put the sketch away before you cause the ink to run.

 

>give the tree the fruit seeds, small bottle, and the yellow gem

You take all the small items you've gathered, and you present them to the massive tree, your arms outstretched.

...

Nothing happens.

 

>roll around on the clearing

You roll around on the clearing, still holding the items in your hands. Now you're completely covered in dirt.

 

>give the tree the items, nicely

You try offering the tree the items, again. Nothing happens. You remember someone saying once that madness is trying the same thing over and over again, expecting different results.

 

>knock politely on held's bark

You try to knock on the trunk, but your hands are full.

 

>be v nice to the tree

You try complimenting the tree, mentioning that its branches look very nice tonight, and, say, is that a new leaf cut? Wow, that _does_ look good on it. The two of you should go out sometime!

The tree, being a tree, doesn't respond. Even though you swear you've talked to it before.

 

>put them on the ground

You put all the items on the ground.

 

>near the tree

Invalid command.

 

>arrange them nicely

You try to do a nice circular arrangement, with the seeds in large circle, the flower crown within that circle, and the bottle of spring water and the gem within the flower crown. Looks pretty good!

 

>siiing

>lu li la lu li la

You sing, trying to break the tension that's built up from the utter silence you've been working with. After a few notes of trying to sing a song you've heard somewhere, you realize you'd rather take the silence over your own voice.

 

>make a flowery offering speech to the tree

You are no orator, but you try your best. You mention that you have brought gifts in the most flowery language you can muster. You try to sound like you've swallowed a thesaurus.

The tree still doesn't respond.

 

>save

The silent tree god, though unsettling, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>take the items back

You regather the RED ROUND FRUIT SEEDS, the PURPLE FLOWER CROWN, the BOTTLE OF SPRING WATER, and the GEM, slightly miffed that the tree god didn't make the effort to at least appreciate your hard work. You had _aesthetic_ dammit.

 

>politely knock on held's bark

You knock again, trying not to sound passive-aggressive as you mention that you brought gifts that the tree god _probably_ wasn't interested in.

A̷̰͇̖ ͚̩̣̝͡b̬͞r̖a̠̱̩͔n̢̰̖͇̠̫c̬h̦̘ͅ ̸fa̟͈̘͖̭l̳ḽ̲̰͉s̙̟̺̩̦͢ ̞a͏n̟̞͟d̟ ̮̻̟̱̤̩̮h̫͈ͅi̬̫̥̙̼̻͞t̜͎̳̘ͅs̴̞̲͈ o҉ͅn͚̻̪͔ ̥y̡̥̳̤o̤͞u̝̩ͅ ̧̱t̶̲̠͖̤h̜̺͕͠e̴͓ ̢͎̻̯̪̩̦h̷̫̙e̶̗̮̬̳̤̟̝a̹̝̟̟̫ͅd̦͉̰,͍͈̫̝͚ ̮̟͝k͇͈̜̹i̪̟l̻͕̱l̮͚̤͖̜i̱n̙̯̻͚͙̩͞g̘͙ ̷̟͕̠you̫̠͇̙͇ ͎͉i̵̮̯̳ns̰͚̹̣̫̱̯̕t̘a͓̫͍̺̟̥n̦̯̯͚̠̩t͓̻̣͕̯̞̕l͓̪̥̖͚̘̝y͉̱.̴̣̻̭͓̪

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in a clearing with the largest tree you've ever seen. The moon shines, stark white, over the clearing. You know this tree happens to be a god. You don't know how you got this information and you are very unsettled. You don't know why, but y̗o̰̜͔̦̱̟͉u͏r̦͚̻ h̺͕̯̘̪̗̣͘e̸̱̠̼͍a̖͜d ̡h̞u̖͖̝̖rt̞s̤̪.̶̟͖

 

>yell out your frustrations at seth twiright to the forest

Ah. You had a rule back then, in Levianta, before everything went wrong:

_**When in doubt, blame Seth Twiright!** _

You scream, cursing the scientist's name for a good few minutes, but then you realize that you're making an ass of yourself. You sit down, panting, staring at the pathetic little item arrangement you made for Held.

No matter what Seth did back then, it's ultimately _your_ fault that what happened, happened. You had decided a long time ago to take responsibility for your actions, and that applies even now.

 

>save

The artistic arrangement of objects you had on the ground fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>cry

You stand up, but you realize you're crying again. Honestly, you have to calm down. You're pretty sure there's a way to figure out what's going on, but crying isn't a particularly helpful course of action.

You wipe your tears away.

 

> Start shoveling dirt

>SHOVEL DAT DIRT BOI

You do not have a shovel.

 

>Ask the tree why he got the information.

You ask the tree... wait... what were you going to ask? You don't know how to phrase it.

Ah well. It's not as if it's going to respond anyway.

 

>take all

You retake the RED ROUND FRUIT SEEDS, the PURPLE FLOWER CROWN, the BOTTLE OF SPRING WATER, and the GEM, slightly miffed that the tree god didn't make the effort to at least appreciate your hard work. You had _aesthetic_ dammit.

 

>which way is home?

Invalid command.

 

>kde domov muj

PARSER TRANSLATION: WHERE MY HOME

Invalid command.

 

>go home.

> Go home

You realize that you have no idea how to get home from here. You can go NORTH, SOUTH, EAST, or WEST.

 

> just use the items for your own benefit instead.

You aren't exactly sure how to "use" the items you have, so you just settle for putting the purple flower crown on your head.

 

>think about how to get home

You swear you went home from this clearing before but you... y̘̯̯̺̞͝ou͟ ̧c̱͍̮̺̖͉a̳n͏͇'̗̱̥̱̭̲͢t̡͎ ̳̲̯̙͔̩r͟e҉̝̞ͅm̛̖͖͔͓e҉̟̳̰̪m͚̙͙͈̘̫be̥̟͢ṛ̨̘͖̩̟̗̻ ̳̺͍̲ḫ̼̝o͕̼͓͇̟͢w̞̻̙̖̣̝̙.̹̦͎̯̘͞

 

>take forest

You're in a forest. That's more forest than one would ever need. And even then, you have no idea how to take an entire forest.

You settle for hugging a tree. Thankfully, it doesn't hug you back. That would be weird.

 

>south

You go south. Ahead, you see another clearing. Excited, you run towards it...

...and you enter the clearing you were just in. You blink.

_What?_

 

> Start digging with your hands

Trying desperately not to panic, you get down on your knees and try to scrape at the dirt with your bare hands.

The soil is unusually dry. You can't get more than a centimeter below the surface.

 

>cry into the tree

Feeling utterly lost, you just lean against Held and cry. Again.

 

>sing anaconda to the tree

You do not know a song named "anaconda", and besides, you don't like singing.

 

> "Oh, Held-sama~!! Kyaaaaaa"

Out of a sense of building hysteria, you make lewd noises towards the tree. You are immediately glad that no one is around to hear you.

 

>P R O C E E D S O U T H

>SOUTHWARDS.

> Goes onguard as proceeds towards south

You practically sprint south, and once again, you see another clearing up ahead.

You break past the foliage, and...

There's Held, exactly as you left him.

You try your best not to hyperventilate.

 

>scrape at dirt with your shoe

You scrape at the dirt with your shoe. It's a good shoe. High-quality. You really should treat your shoe better, especially since you feel like you're going to run around screaming hysterically any second now.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

A single yellow gem

 

>east

Deciding to try something new, you run east. Thankfully, there's no clearing up ahead, but an intersection. From here, you can go WEST or NORTH.

 

> Collect dirt inside your shoe

You try to collect dirt from the ground, but... it's as if the forest had undergone a drought. At most, you can only collect a pinch of what seems like dust, powdery between your fingertips.

You end up giving up and putting your shoe back on.

 

>SAVE

The sight of the intersection fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>north

You go NORTH. You hit another intersection. From here, you can go WEST or SOUTH.

 

>north

You cannot go NORTH. You can only go WEST or SOUTH.

 

>west

You go WEST and hit another intersection. From here, you can go EAST or SOUTH.

 

>flip the moon off, just because

You make an obscene gesture at the moon. That isn't really fair to the moon, you think, as it's been lighting your way all this time. But by Levia, you're completely frustrated right now.

 

>south

You go SOUTH. You hit another intersection. From here, you can go EAST or NORTH.

 

>south

You cannot go south. You can only go EAST or NORTH.

 

>east

You go EAST and hit another intersection. From here, you can go WEST or NORTH.

 

>East

You cannot go EAST. You can only go WEST or NORTH.

 

>look

You swear these surroundings seem familiar. Didn't you see that odd looking tree three intersections before?

 

> Makes a path to the WEST using You're mind.

There is already a path leading west.

 

>where are you

Invalid command.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

A single yellow gem

 

>use bottle

You do not know how to use the bottle. You try to drink the water, but once again it's like it refuses to leave the bottle.

 

>hold the bottle to the moon

You hold the bottle up to the moon. The water within makes the bottle sparkle in the moonlight. You get a vague flashback to college physics optics lessons. Ugh.

 

>look at the path

You look at the path. It's bent at a right angle, leading either WEST or NORTH.

 

> use the physics optics lessons to get an idea on how to find the right path

You doubt reflection and refraction can save you now. In fact, you think you _failed_ college physics.

 

>hold the bottle up and go north

You go north, holding the bottle up. You don't know why you're holding the bottle up, as it doesn't seem to contribute anything besides tiring your arm. You hit an intersection. From here, you can go WEST or SOUTH.

 

>looks for the surrounding if the tree god is there again

You are in the middle of the forest. Only regular trees here.

 

>east

You cannot go EAST. You can only go WEST or SOUTH.

 

>west, with the bottle aloft

>keep holding the bottle up

You go WEST, still holding up the bottle. Your arm is getting numb. You hit an intersection. From here, you can go SOUTH or EAST.

 

>looks at the surrounding and observe and describe where you are.

You are in the middle of the forest. The path forms a right angle beneath you. The moon shines brightly overhead, lighting the path.

 

>look through the bottle

You look through the bottle, and everything's pretty much the same, only a lot more blurrier.

 

>sing lu li la

You try to sing a song you heard somewhere, only you stop because your arm is now in pain from holding up the bottle all this time.

 

>put your arm down

You put your arm down, much to your relief, and you try to massage it to get the blood flowing again.

 

>save

The clear glass bottle clenched in your hand, in all its physics-defying wonder, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>head north into the trees

You hesitate. If you head to the north, you'll be walking through brambles.

 

> D O I T

You go north, wincing as the brambles catch on your clothing, causing a hundred little lacerations on your skin.

You don't see the bear until it's lunged at you, knocking you face-first into the thorns and blinding you almost immediately after.

The last thing you feel is it tearing out your heart.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>open menu

Invalid command.

 

>6f 70 65 6e 20 6d 65 6e 75

WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOGIN AS ADMINISTRATOR OR AS A GUEST USER?

 

>login as guest user

PAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

LOGGING IN AS GUES̞̫͎

 

77 68 61 74 20 70 61 72 74 20 6f 66 20 22 67 65 74 20 6f 75 74 22 20 64 69 64 20 79 6f 75 20 6e 6f 74 20 75 6e 64 65 72 73 74 61 6e 64

 

UNKNOWN ERROR.

 

UNABLE TO LOGIN.

 

UNPAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>49 27 4d 20 4c 4f 47 47 49 4e 47 20 49 4e 20 41 53 20 41 20 47 55 45 53 54 20 53 54 0d 0a

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>6c 6f 67 69 6e 20 61 73 20 67 75 65 73 74

PAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

LOGGING IN Ą̻̰̜̣̻͕S̬̯̦

 

53 54 41 59 20 4f 55 54

 

UNKNOWN ERROR.

 

UNABLE TO LOGIN.

 

UNPAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

> hacks to log in

Invalid command.

 

>6c 6f 67 69 6e 20 61 73 20 61 64 6d 69 6e 0d 0a

TO LOGIN AS ADMINISTRATOR, PLEASE INPUT THE PASSWORD. ONE ATTEMPT IS ALLOWED TO LOGIN AS ADMINISTRATOR, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE LOGGED IN AS A GUEST. INPUT PASSWORD:

 

>hi there how are you doing

INCORRECT PASSWORD.

 

PAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

LOG

 

53 54 41 59 20 4f 55 54 20 53 54 41 59 20 4f 55 54 20 53 54 41 59 20 4f 55 54 20

 

UNKNOWN ERROR.

 

UNABLE TO LOGIN.

 

UNPAUSING CURRENT SIMULATION...

 

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>77 68 79

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX.

 

>6c 65 74 20 75 73 20 74 61 6c 6b

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>67 6f 6f 64 6e 69 67 68 74 2c 20 61 64 6d 69 6e

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

74 68 61 74 20 69 73 20 6e 6f 74 20 6d 79

 

6e 6f

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 27 74 20 63 61 72 65

 

6a 75 73 74

 

53 54 41 59 20 4f 55 54

 

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N


	18. 5/31/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this out real quick as MotHeavenly is being infomined _RIGHT NOW._ I really do like living on the edge do I? Hahaha.  
>  A bit of a heads up: There is one more recorded session after this (which played on 6/12/17), however it most likely will be edited. Extensively. Because Mothy. So please don't be surprised if Session 19 will take a while to be published. (I say this as if I haven't left you all hanging for weeks on end before _wow_ me)  
>  Additionally, a word of advice for those who edit html for their stories on AO3 regularly: USE NOTEPAD++. IT SAVED MY LIFE. USING LIBREOFFICE TO DO IT IS NOT FUN, TRUST ME.  
> Enough of my rambling. Read on and enjoy!

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the middle of the forest. The moon shines brightly overhead, illuminating the paths you can go. You don't know why, but you feel your body ache. From here, you can go SOUTH or EAST.

 

>8Y

Invalid command.

 

> i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

A single yellow gem

 

>JUMP

You bend your knees... and then JUMP as high as you can. It accomplished nothing. Just like your entire life.

 

> Go south

You go SOUTH and hit another intersection. From here, you ç͎̰͖̦̹a̯͇͍̙̹͇ͅn͍͉̱͈͈ ̬gYou realize that the path before you is a straight path, still heading south. You don't know why, but something unsettles you.

 

>cry

From all the crying you've done recently, it's a miracle you still have any tears left. You still manage to do so.

 

>look

You look around in confusion. Wasn't t͓̫̭͈h̗͜ḛ̲̺̠̘͓̕ path at a r̫i̸̲̮g̝͕̼̘h͎t̢͙̗̣͈̙̩ ҉͉̹͕a̟̥̙̠̭n̴̻̩͈g̮̭̦ḻ̫̯̝͉͓e̡͓̠͎͉̠̺̟?̵̘̜̹̹̫̥͉

 

>go back to your tiny, quaint home

You have no idea how to get home. The only way you can go now is forward or back.

 

>keep going

>run down the path that may or may not have flowers

>forward

You run forward, and you eventually break through the trees and step onto the shore of the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT. Only.... something is wrong. Something is terribly, horribly wrong.

You rub your eyes, wondering if you're seeing things just like Eve does sometimes, but it doesn't go away. You can only gape in horrified fascination.

 

>follow your gut, boy! GO HOME

You can't. You are paralyzed.

 

>WHAT ARE YOU SEEING?

>gape

The lake.... it's like the water is somehow... ơ͇̘f̳̘̗̳̮̤f͙̠̦͎̫̹͕s̫̟̦̙̙͖͘et̸͙̺͕͇͙. Half the lake is empty and dry, like a crater, but you see the lake water curving up as if held by a clear glass bowl in the center of the lake. It looks just w̶̱̭̥̮ͅr͓̖̺͕̦o̗̩ͅn̸̝͖͖̰̳͖g̵̹̥̭̪̞͚̬ and you sway in place as you try not to throw up dinner.

 

>gabe

You don't know anyone named Gabe!

 

>save

The r͙̫̫̫͈̳e̼͉̟͉͔̭͝a̘͙̥̩̙͠l̺̺̥̰̭̦͖it̼̳̳̱͉̰̞͟y̗̯̥-͏̞̤͕͔͔͕̬d̲e͖f̗̩̣yin̶̞̩g̬̠̰ lake, though not amusing at all, fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what it means, but you SAVE.

 

>JUMP IN THE LAKE

You jump into the lake. Unfortunately, it's like jumping into an empty swimming pool. You break your neck and die.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are on the shore of the LAKE OF AMUSEMENT and OH LEVIA WHY IS THE LAKE LIKE THAT IT ISN'T RIGHT IT ISN'T RIGHT IT I͖͢S͕̱̮͈̺N̘'̲̘͇̦̳ͅT̰͔̖̝̲̘͖͡ ̜R͡I̘̦͎G͓͇̞̘̹̬̗H͏͕̝̪͎ͅT.

You already have a mysterious ache in your neck, but the sight of the lake gives you a nasty headache along with it

 

>toss rock at water

You bend down to grab a rock, and you pause. At your feet is another shining YELLOW GEMSTONE. Considering it carefully, you then grab a plainer rock right next to it then hurl it at the freakishly off-set water. It hits the water with a splash, and you SEE it sink, until it hits the curve of the water and falls back to the dusty crater below.

 

>take gemstone

You take the gemstone. You now have TWIN YELLOW GEMSTONES.

 

>sing about the gemstones

>climb into the water

As you slowly descend into the Lake of Amusement, or rather the Half-Crater of Amusement, you try to make up a tiny song about the twin gemstones.

It ends up being a sad tragedy about the two gemstones, once together, being separated by fate. You then stop singing as it's too cheesy.

You stare into the wall of water before you, dead certain that this defies all laws of physics. You reach out a hand and touch the water. It feels wet, just like you'd expect water to feel. Steeling yourself, you sort of... walk forward, letting yourself be "submerged." This is the weirdest thing you've ever done.

You open your eyes in the water for a moment, then become too unnerved and walk right back out again. You don't want to do that again.

You are now soaking wet.

 

>think abt the gem stone song

>and cry

>cry

The song you wrote was too cheesy. You're not crying. You're not crying at all. That's just the lake water. You swear.

 

>does it feel like water?

Invalid command.

 

>save

The strangeness of the water fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>GO HOME SPACE COWBOY

You want to go home, but that would mean re-entering the forest.

 

> Investigate the water's properties. What causes it to be held up?

>science the water at once

You were never an expert in physics. But you are sure that THIS is supposed to be impossible. Thinking about it just gives you a massive headache and you are deeply uncomfortable just looking at it. You were pretty sure that gravity is supposed to apply here, but it doesn't.

 

> h e l d

Invalid command.

 

>see if it is possible to walk in

You already tested if it was possible. Your dripping clothes are a helpful reminder that you just did. You do NOT want to test it again.

 

>save

The fact that gravity has apparently went out to lunch fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>lie down

Unable to deal with any of this, you do what you wish you could've just done at multiple times in your life: you lie down in the bone-dry dirt and wait until everything starts to make sense.

You have just settled on the ground when hundreds of tentacles burst from the wall of water and wrap around you, pulling you into the water.

 

> See if there's anything notable in the water

Hundreds of tentacles, apparently. It looks like you're drowning.

 

>retrieve self

Frankly, it looks like something else is retrieving YOU. You can't possibly fight them off. There are so many tentacles you can't even see. You would've drowned, but a tentacle wraps around your neck and strangles you to death faster.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

>77 68 79 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 6c 69 6b 65 20 74 68 69 73

 

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing in front of a gravity-defying wall of water, and you have the instinctive urge to flee from the wall as fast as possible.

 

>stumble backwards

You try to run backwards, but you end up stumbling and falling flat on your bottom. Ow.

 

>idiot

Invalid command.

 

>exit the crater

>observe water from a safer distance

You exit the crater, then take a moment to lean against a tree and rub your eyes. This can't be happening... this can't be happening...

You take a deep breath and turn around, to confirm what you've seen one last time.

It's a normal, but unusually placid lake.

You are somehow even _more_ terrified.

 

>relax for a bit

You sort of sit down, legs trembling, and find yourself curling up into a sort of fetal position, staring at the lake. You can't stop shaking.

The lake looks perfectly normal at first glance, but you notice that there are no ripples in the water at all. It looks like a perfect mirror, reflecting the full moon perfectly.

You want to go home.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

Twin yellow gems

 

>look at the sketch

>kiss sketch

You don't look at the sketch as much as you cry into it, trying to convince yourself that this is fine. This is perfectly fine. You're just a little off right now, _reality_ is just a little off right now, but that’s also fine. Everything’s going to be alright.

You kiss it too, for good measure.

 

> Go back into the forest

You walk into the forest. From here, you can go SOUTH.

 

>south

You go SOUTH and... you're home. You swear you only walked around ten paces, but you're home. There is a GARDEN to your left, a S̢P̙̫̬̕R͕͇̭͚̪WELL to your right, and your COTTAGE right in front of you.

 

>enter cottage

You are in your cottage. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look

You look around your small cottage. In the moonlight, you see that there is a FIREPLACE, a DINNER TABLE, a C̶̺̰̬̠̮͚͖R̺̻̺̼͕̺I̠DE TABLE, and a BED that Eve's already sleeping in.

 

>kiss eve

You walk over to Eve's bedside and gently kiss your wife on the cheek. She still doesn't wake up.

 

> Save

Being home fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

> Put the flower crown, the seeds, etc. in the fireplace

You are not sure what exactly to put in the fireplace.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

A flower crown made of purple wildflowers

A box of matches

Several red-round-fruit seeds.

A small glass bottle filled with mysterious spring water

Twin yellow gems

 

>place all but matches and sketch in fireplace

Not knowing what you're doing, exactly, you slowly place the CROWN OF PURPLE WILDFLOWERS, the handful of RED ROUND FRUIT SEEDS, the SMALL GLASS BOTTLE FILLED WITH WATER FROM THE MYSTERIOUS SPRING, and the TWIN YELLOW GEMS next to the CLOCKWORK DOLL on the layer of SOIL in the fireplace.

 

>pray

You feel like you should pray, but you don't know who to pray to at all.

 

> Invoke the name of Held

You try, but your words feel insincere, insignificant compared to the wave of foreboding that's washing over you right now.

 

>pray to the forest

You pray to the forest that has fed and sheltered you for countless years, to the land that now seems dead and strange and hostile, you pray that whatever curse or hex or whatever has been causing the strange phenomena that has been happening around you to be explained at last.

 

>open the window, look at the moon

You open the window and look out at the moon. For some reason, you think it holds all the answers, but those answers won't be for you.

You feel like something is starting.

 

> Go outside, snap a branch off the nearest tree and put it in the fireplace

In a trance-like state, you leave the cottage. Walking over to the nearest tree, you try to break off a branch, but as soon as you do, it dissolves into dust in your hands.

Well. That happened.

 

>save

The thought of your filled fireplace fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>enter cottage

You are in̢͈͎̳̠ ҉͇y̥̰̻̖̙̭̖o͉̺̱̦̟̘u̘͇̙͖͓r̳͔̤̝̬̠̞ ͎cottage. It is the middle of the n̗͈̳͘i͖͈g҉̬̹̮̝̻̭͖h҉t͈ͅ.͈͉̫.

 

>light fire in fireplace

You slowly walk over to your fireplace and kneel before it.

You take out the BOX OF MATCHES. Without you realizing it, your hands begin to shake.

You open the box. You see that there’s only one match inside.

 

77 68 61 74 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f 69 6e 67

 

You strike the match against the side of the box. It ignites, the smell of burning phosphorus accompanying it.

As if moving in a dream, you reach into the fireplace, and all the items within, and drop the match on top of the doll’s dress.

The dress catches fire immediately, and soon the doll is completely engulfed in flames. Eventually, so are the purple wildflowers, the red round fruit seeds, and, even it it didn’t seem possible, the glass bottle and the yellow gems. You can only watch as the fire crackles, and for some reason, a c҉̖̱͚̟̰ḫ̴i̩͕l̺̱̖͈̦̥̳l̹̥̰̬͈ runs up your spine.

 

77 68 79 20 64 69 64 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f 20 74 68 61 74

 

Outside, you hear the wind begin to blow.

 

S̥̮̪͎̣̖̝o̦̜̹̯̰̬͜m̥̳̮̕ḛ̬̼̻͍̯̜t̗̳̞h͝i̱̠̝̯͉͔͠n̤͍̱̠͔͖͙g seems to stir at the edge of your mind, as you watch the doll’s sky blue hair turn to ash. You don’t know why, but the sight of the doll burning f͏̬į̥̞̟͕͔l͖̦͓͔̣͇l̹͍ṣ̖̖͇͎̪ ͇̯̻̫y̫̗̰͜o̠̲̱̮͈̜̯͠u̟ ͏̥̟͖̩w͇̗i͎̭̖͍̼̜t̘̘̼̦̪̞ͅh͎̬̩͓̠ ̮u̹͡t̩̕t͈̟͖e̪r͙͚̻͈ ͎͎̪̠̙d͈͎̲͙͎͍̼r͕͍͖͜ḙ̳̰͉̼ḁ̫͕̞͎d̘͚̻.

 

It scares you to acknowledge it but... something seems... f̸̻̥͎̗̤͍a̹̺̭̙͡m̻̗͙il̘̼ia̢̖̹r̶.҉.͡ͅ.̰

 

You see outside the window. You rush to the window and hurl it open, and immediately dissolve into a coughing fit.

The forest is completely ablaze.

 

74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d

 

74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d 20 69 73 20 69 6e 20 70 61 69 6e

 

Columns of fire completely surround the house, consuming the trees and shrubs and grasses at an alarming rate. The dead silence has finally been broken, but you would even take that over the horrific roaring of flames.

The thick, black smoke from the inferno rises into the sky, but it somehow still doesn't stop the moon from shining way too brightly overhead. It covers everything else, though, as you can't even see your well and garden anymore. It gets into your house, and you immediately try to close the window, but your efforts are futile. Tendrils of grey still manage to curl in through the sides of the window and door-frames and soon you are struggling to draw breath in-between hacking coughs.

The fire hasn’t reached you yet, but you can already feel the heat.

Panicked, you race to the bedroom ~~WHY DO YOU HAVE A BEDROOM~~ and you frantically rush to Eve’s bedside to wake her up, please wake up, the two of you have to go, you have to get out of here right now!

However, when you reach her, you notice that Eve... Eve’s...

 

S̩h͚̹͙e̞̝̜̖̟ ̵̝i̵̥͕̥͈̹̗s̲ n̢̫̱͎̪̣o̹̹͇͕͈͓͜t̟͖̗̬̪͚̖h̫̗̥͙̥͖i͍̯̬̩͜n̹̻͖͖͉g̺͔̘͇ ̼̫͎̭͖̪b͚̠u̼̙͓̹̳̲̭ț ̢̦͖͖̝a̭̕ ̟̗͙̙̙c̩͙̯̹͔ͅh͍̮̘̲̝a̛̫̳r̤̻͇̼r̙̙e҉̻͕̪̺̫͙d̠̰̞ͅ ̳͍̰̰h͙̺̫̩͚̺̕ư͍̼̮̳͖̘͙s͡k̥̪͙̠̣.̶̼͇̰̞̬̲ͅ

 

Horrified, you try to grab her shoulders, but your sudden grip is too much for the fragile corpse, and she, too, dissolves into dust in your hands.

You stagger back, out of the bedroom, trying to comprehend what’s going on as the smoke fills the air, but-

You suddenly writhe in pain as de̹̥̩͘e̮̝͔͇̤͔̠p̨̳̰̪ͅ,̭̮ ҉b̗ļ̰̹o̘̤̜̦̟̳o̫͚d͠y̲͇ ̮̫͕͎̱g̮̰̣o̵ụ͈͇͇͕̫g̷͚̬̫̟e̼͚̥̞̱͝s̡͕̦̫ open everywhere on your body. Your clothes tear and you panic as you bleed all over the floor. It's as if someone had attacked you with your own ax. Except-

 

E͉̫͖̪̪x̦̹̘c̣̟̞͍̕e̲͖̹͔͟p̬͈̬̞t̠̭.̨̹̻.̞.̡̪

 

70 6c 65 61 73 65

 

The pain from the wounds, the smoke in the air, the clockwork doll burning... burning... s̺̮̘̺͕̝k̛̪̺̹̫̺̰̤y̙͖̫̼-̳͈̫͍ͅb̛͖̥͉l̨u͙̝e̫̫̜̠ ̗͈͕̟̹ͅh̩a̤̺͚͔̬̭i͖r̼ ͟b̵͈̰̗̺͔̜ų̖̘̤͕͓r̟͎͈ni͎̲͕͕͟n̡̝̹̳̭g͍͕.̖̟.҉̟͇͚̗̹̜̤.̵͔̘͚̭̳̻͍ ̞s̛̰̮̞c̵͉̗̤̦͙̤r̸ḙ̺͓̲̭͙͕̕a̵m̦̼̤͉̙̫i͇̯̺̗̳n͔͟g̤̗̬̜̜̱̕ͅ ̹̥̞n͍̖̪̳͜ot҉͕ ̖̯͕y̨̲̟̦͉o͓͖̗̬̩̦͈u҉r̙̩͙̲ ̖͍̫̖̝o̗͉̘̥w͝n͖̼̯͉̣͙.̶̠͎.̰̬̬.̴̙̼̩̭͕ ͏͍̱̙̰̗̱e͇̖v҉̪̘e͖̺̱r͎y҉͔̺͍t̠̤̘͜h̛͈̭̞in͇̟̣̳͈̘̮g̥̳͍̞͍͠ ̶̳͙̙̖̜̳͉t͉͓̹͎u͘r̰n͕̹i̩͖̗n̮̪̪̥̭͇g̱͉̙ ҉̼͈̩̲͔̗̯t̰͓͜o̭̼͓͟ ̜̲̤͞a̛s͏h̵̝͓͖ ̢̱̳̤̳a͙͜n̤͕d҉ b̶̘͕̰̱̰l̶͇̩͉o̤͈̞͉͡o̧̩d̠̜͍̯̤ ̨ą̫nd̟̩̠̼͓.̜͎̞.̸̬͉̗̻̰̬.̕ ̧a̘͚̰̳͕̺̘͢n̦d̰̘̳̲͎.̵͙̫͙.̶͚̟͔̩̹̝͙.͍̲̬̣̼͔͙ a͚n̺̬̟̕d̥.̼͇̭.̹̬.҉̬̞

 

64 6f 6e 74

 

Y̧̞͙̞̣ơ̝̹͍̳u̮̼ ̣͙r̵̭̩̖̞̗̲̹e̲̻̯̞̰m̗̦̗͖̙̣̻em̶̼̻̤̤b̫̞͓̦͎͎̖ȩ̜r͍̙̼͎̼̰.̝̹̗̰͖̳̞͡ ̻̖͝

 

69 74 20 68 75 72 74 73

 

You fall to your knees. You look around. Through the smoky air, you see a roaring FIREPLACE, glowing as bright as burning magnesium, a DINNER TABLE, a SIDE TABLE, a DUSTY CRIB, and a DOOR TO THE BEDROOM.

 

You remember e̩̗̪͎̭v̰͖͎͕̖e̯̥͎̹͕̗͞r̩̥y͎͕͍̙̜̺̺͠t̛̝h̴̪͉̲̭͎̥̮i̞n̳̪̪g͍.̠͕

 

69 74 20 68 75 72 74 73 20 69 74 20 68 75 72 74 73 20 69 74 20 68 75 72 74 73

 

You finally remember what r̸̼e̼̗͚̤̠̥al̰̥̙͙̰l̢̮y̴ happened to you.

 

You are R͓̞̺̘0̳͔͖V̻B̫Ṷ͕͠k͚t̫͔̣̟͢Z҉̬̖T͙E̠̝̫U̺͎̺̫͎̯=̮͎̣͉ **ADAM MOONLIT** T̵̩̪̖̭U͏̠̘̱F͇͎͈̘͎̲͞S̺̤͙̺T̤̘͈̭͔̩ͅE̡͙̘͖͉̘9̧̯̟̲O̴͙̙ , and y͝o̥͞u͍͍ ̱a̭̠͖̲rͅe̵͉̻̯͉̫͎ͅ ̡͈͕a̟͓̠͡l̷͓̙̰͕r̻͎̼ea̞̙̕d͕͉y̥̩͎͡ͅ ̸͚̥͓ **D҉E̪̦͈͍͔͞A̛͚͉̫̘D̢̪̖͇̙̱**.

 

01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100

 

Y̲̝̥͟o̶u̥̤͈̱̤͖̰ ̨͉̙̳d̻̤̙i̱̳e̶͙̖ḏ̺̹͖ͅ ̼̻̜a̜͉̲ ̥̥̲͝l͖͓̤̲ͅo͔͉͉͍͝ͅn̸͉̖͍̖g͇͟,͍̞͙

 

104 105 101 104

 

**l͖͓̤̲ͅo͔͉͉͍͝ͅn̸͉̖͍̖g͇͟** ,͍̞͙

 

68 69 65 68

 

ti̟̬̮͖m̠e a͓͎̠̜̯̫͘g̪̪̜̤o.҉͚̻͔͖̟̫̥

 

68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 68 69 65 68 104 105 101 104 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100

 

**Y̳̦͙̩̲̭͠ọ̟̣̪u̩ ͈̺͕͎̱̳̘fe͖͙̘͔͍e͏l͈͉̻̟̘̫̥ ̳̠͈̻y͈͎̦̠̱̦̥ǫ͚̭ͅṳ̷͚̱̮͈̬r̤͍͙͙ ̤̗̩͖̬͝b̥o̤͖d̴͇͉͓͓̗̺y̝͈͈ ͚̳̘̦̘̖̱f͏a̬̘͍̗̯͝l͓͇͍̝̠̠̥l͈̙͔̗̳͟ ̤͙a̹̜̠͖͞p̜̟͍͎ͅa͚r̗͎̘t͉ , a̸̪̣͈͓̙ͅn̵̪̦͖̩̮͓̫d͍̲͜ ̷̢̜̝̭̦̖̬̖̘a̭̟͝͞t̮͕͟ ̲̠̙̙̦t͚̝̹̙̼͓̰ẖ̸̹͕͈̜ȩ҉̤̬ ͕̹͉̟̝͜s͖̭̮͔͜a̴̸͓͕͓̪̻̜̟̝̜m͉̻̯̙͕̬̙̰͓͘e͕̖͞ ̨̰͞t҉̗͇͕͍̯̠̦ͅi̧͓͈̦̖̪̟͍̲m̷͏̫̘̪̬̹̬͖̪e̱̭͎̰̠̬̳͕̺,̷͎͎̞͚͈̬̬̩̣ ͍͚͚͈̦͞ s̶̡̻̖͎͎̪̦͉̻̰̖̼̻͜͠o̵̧͚̜̜̼̥̟̝͉̣̫̝̱ ̨̞̯̪̳̠̪͎͈͎̬̮̞͕̺̦̼͠ͅͅḍ̵̷̼̖̯̹͍̦̬͝͡ͅo̻͙̪̮̟͡͡e̡̳̳̯̥͟͠͡s̸̪̻̞̻̺͟ ̶̗̜̭̱̱͇̫͇̱͔͎͈̰̯͞͡t̵̢̰̠̹̖̼͟͡͝h̨͏̥͙̙̫͔͚̟ͅe̵̡̢̮̗̪̪̹̱̦̖͠ ̶͓̟͓͖̕w͟͏̹̫͓͚̬̭͕̰̣o̶͎̦̤̹̣̩͇̤̪̭̪͉̻̻̙͘ͅr̷̶̡͖̟͕̗̬͙̣̕l҉̶̡̡̭͈͕̯͇͕͙͇̜̘̰͠ͅͅͅd̷̨͏̱̖̦̰̞̫̫̳̲̭̱̤̠̟̹̭͚͇̱ ̱̫̭͔͝͝a̴̷̯̫̘̖̫͓̺̻͜͜͡ͅr̨̛̙̪͉̜͟o̷̮̻͖̼̹̞̭ͅͅu̵̵̢͎̪͈͈̜̣̯̕͜n̨̺̩̣̼͖̬͜͞͝d̟̻̲̳͎̞̲̱̻͈̹͚͡ ̷͈̥͎͇͇̘͓̰̤̠̺͚͙̩͔͚y͍͓̰͇̮̻͞ͅơ̢͕̗̭̮̖̖̖͘͘u̢͉̥̰͈̦̝͘͞.̸̷̛̛̜̮̬͓̠̹̱**

**B̶̥̤͙̝̭͔̱̘̗͈͙͜͡Ą̞̰̣̳͇̱̫̬̺̥̺̠̜̭͖͕̩̜̞͘͞͝D҉̡̜̦̹̗̮͎͇͢͞ ̴̼̪̲͉̘̳̙͘E̸̫͉͍̝̭̹̥̖̦̝̰̖̩͘͜͞͝N̸̢̠̺̣͈̼̠̳̦͖̤͢D̹̖̮̭̤̩̫̮͇̮̳̝̖̲͕̕͞͡.͠͏̶̺͔̺̥̩  
̴̷͈̝͙͚̞͇̹̼̱̟͇̜̤͖̖͢͞ͅŖ̷̷̥̟̠̪̩̼̜̯̪̖̬̙͈E̵̡̺̯̮͕̥͈͍̫̳̗̘͓̬̗͘͞͞ͅS҉̷͎̤͖̮͔͓͖̼̮̗̼̲͝ͅT̷҉̶̛͖̩͙̣̜̟̟̦̭͙̕A̵̫̯̰͓̘͙̥͓̲̦͎͍̘̟͔̟͘͜͞Ŗ̸̡̦͈͚͚̙͕̝͟͝T̢̹̭̭̻̩͚͍̙̜̕͜͞ ̧̳̲͚̱̬̟͟͢F̵̛̛̮͇̮͉͞R̴̴̨̺̻͓̤͕͡Ǫ̵̡̦̞͓̣̲͠M̸̴̳̫͇̳̙̦͙͠ͅ E̺̜̻̟̩͎͉̝͈͚͓R̢͏̨͓̻͈͈̭̪͎͉R͏̨̺̳̼̺̤̟͖̙̳̗͘͟O̯͉̥̺͔̼̖̳͓͚̫͇͚̰̲͘ͅR̶̢͟͟͏̣͈̖̤͍̦̲̗̫̘̭̞̠̬̜̭͇̰̠ ̛̞̪̻̞͟E̸͚̗͕̫̬̼̬̩̗̦̪͉͔̝͈̤͜͝R̛̛̞͙̮̲͖̞̜͘R̷̛҉̱̟͎͍̰͚̰̼̮͓̺̰̖͎͉̩̗̪O̧͖̳͇͇͖͟͜R̢̥͍͖̠̺͎̗̜͎̜͝ ̢̹̩̝̫͚͉͈͍̻͇̗̘͈̼̳͍̙͜͢F̸̡̯͓̳͖͔̫̺̝ͅA̸̷̪͈̳̯̤̦͖̮̮͕͉̳̥͓̟̯̗̙͘T҉̷̶̤̳̫̜̰̪͕͈̞̺͚͚̺̩͎̙A̶̛̫͇̤̮̝̲̺͈͕͎̥̯͡L҉̶̶̶͖̮͇͉͉̹͇͞ ̸̵̱̖̥͔̮͔E̷̢̢̟̮̠X҉̷̢̯͕̺̯̠̘͉̣͈̫̼̝C͜҉̡͙̺͎̬͙̤̱̻̳̮̤ͅE̸̴̯̟̠͔̙̱͎̣̖̦̪͖̪͎̼̥̮̬͟P̡̻̰̯͚̙͠T̨̛͈̹͕͍͎̗͎͙͓̘̳͡I̕͏̰̲̜͖͍͉͇͔̰̭͠Ơ̷̧̥͎͈͕͕͔͖͕̲̙̻̥̤̼̱̝̘̼̝͠N͙̹̰̫̘̰̲̖̖͟͝͝͡ ̦̣͚̣̜̻̖̱̻͖͖̩̫̰̪̻̝͞?̵̧͡͏͈̞̘̹͇͍̮̰̲̠̝̦̘̰̱ͅ?̨̨̥̣̜̩̪̤̳͞͠?̨҉̷̻͉̳͎̖͕?҉̸̨̞͈̪̯̫͉̮̳̙̠͇̘̦͖͟/͚̳͉̟͈̩͕͔̳̟͔̼͙̫͡ͅ?̶̸̪͙̩̙͙̙̖͘͢?̴͓̳͇͚̜̝͍̟̻͎͞?̡͓̜͔͕͓͜?̶̷̜͈̠̣̺̤͓͍͔̱̦̜̞̟̫͚?̶̢̛̟̠͉̫͈̰͖̺̠̹̟̬̥̮͉̻̱͞?̤̟̞̬̣̭͓̹̯̰̕͟͝͡ͅ **

 

0̭̭1̗̪͉͚̦͔͍0̢0̱̩̣̙̝ͅ1̻̪͞1̠͇̤̯͉̖̘0̸͎͇͔̥̯ͅ0̪ ̮̺̞0̜̳̳̱͘10̞̱͕͢1̫0̧1̶͉̝͖͕͎0̘̱̜͓͖1̣̮ ̱0͔̰̗͈̼ͅ0̶̩̳͙͎̝ͅ1̡̯̤̻͈͎̜̯0̢0̰̘̜̩͔͖̺0̰̮0͔̭͙͖̩͓0̪͔͍̞͓̬ͅ ̖͈0͚̥͍̻̞͉͔͝1͈̫0̠̖͓͚̬̯͔01͖̲͉̻͉̦̟͠1̯͍̬0̖̥̩͝0̛̣͙͚̖̼̖ ̘̼͔̥̝͇̼0͚1̼̟̣͉̫͜0̛̥͔͍͔̘̤0̠̘͉͎̫̲1̛0̞̯͕̩0̥̠̮͇̮͡ͅ1͖̭̜͚̖͢ 0̼̟0̭̦1͓͈̭̱0҉͈0̬͈̲͟0̯̪0͈0̵̻̠̭̺͔̝ ̦̹̩0̭̪̰̫͓͓̬1̙̗̜̞̘0̹̝͚0͎̕1̖͕̭1͔̫͟0͜0͝ ͙̣͇̣͍͙0̟̼̳̙̺͓1̰̝͔̦̣͉0̫̞0͇̘0̵̟̟͇0̨0̮1̫̹̹͖ ͓̺0̶̤͎̭̝͕͔̗0͍1̫̬͕͕ͅ0͉0̰0̨̖̠0͏̤̫̻̬̰̪0͉̰̦͔̗̗͖ ̬̝̙͉̱ͅ1̬1̜̕4̼̟̻̥͍̯̼ ̶̮͖͎̹͖̖1̠̠̼̣̮͕̜2͖̠5̡̪ ̫͠4̵̺0͇͚̺̖̫ ͝1̠͔1̪̝̯̭͔͉4͠ ̛̹̰̞͈͓̗͈1̻͙̲̖1͉̹̭̳͔̙ͅ1 ̛̻4̙0͕̤̼͡ ̰̼͍̖͠ͅ1̹̤̙1̖͚͉̬̹4̰͖̟̫̜̫͘ ̵͈̬̱̥̦1̦̼̪̠̬̫01̯͇̳̖͚̙ 4̹̘͜0̟̣̰̤͠ ̻̞̦̜͖̺͜7͍͎͉6̷̙̤̮͔͍̤ ͖͇̬̠͍8͍̭͝5͍ ̩̬̤̭̱̳͘3̦̤̳̥̘̦2̲̟̦͘ ͍7̴6̥̟͚̬͜ ͚7̲̝̦̱̞͈̝͜3̭̭͎̹ ̥̟̰̞̗3̦͙2̣͙̥̮͠ ̣7̞̪͘6̷̯̹ ͢6̣5 ̫̫͓̥̥̪3͎̪̫͔̰͕̩2̻͇̠͢ ̵̻̥͎̳ͅ0̩͖̪͚͝1̯͙͙͙͓͖0̭͙͈̘̪͉̲0͉1̷̳͍̯͍̜1̷0͙͍͡0̪̤̜͉͇̤̼̕ ̦̝0̬͙̯̳̪ͅ1̭̪͓̹̯̹ͅ0̦͟1̵̖̪0҉1̼̪͉̩̜̯̬0͏͕̤͖͓̪͎̱1͎̤͔͈̩͇̘͘ 0̳̹̱̜̳̪̮0͝1̶͉0̻0̻̞0̱̫̜̬0͔̘̦̞̙0̞͈ ̯͉͇͚͍̹̗͞0̷̪̝͇͓̰1͢0̘̫͕̼̯̩0͕̼͔̯͓̘͈͢1̬̳͔̺͈̙͘1̮͉̰͙̟͉͖0̺͉̝̭͡0̜̠͉̹͉͉ ͖̰̼̯̼͉ͅ0̡̥͔̼1̸͇̻̹̘̼00͎̠͓1̡͈̙0̶̙̫̲̹0͠1͈̯̖͚ͅ ͓͈̝̘̟̫ͅ0̥͍͔̮0̵̯͎̥1̘0̞̩̞͎0͈̮̣̰̠0̟̱͘0̺͉̗̥̞̩̬0͕̠ͅ ̩̞͇01̨͓0̨0̫̫͇ͅ1̯1̡̝͓͎0͈0͓̩̗̖̫͝ ͚̹͚̮̠0͏̗̺͇͕̠͈1҉̞0͍̲̖̭̗͢0̭̰̯̥̗͠0͙̘̞̥͉̙̩0͟0̲͎1̥͉͈ ̶͕̣̦̝0̡̗̠0̫̠̹̰͘1͖̪̞͖͎̜0̻̰0̥̞0̕0̥̳̩̪0͈̫͖̼ ̟̻̠͉1̵͕͖̦1͈̹̣̝͇4̡͔͈̥ ̫̭̬̖̳̟1̝2̡̝̥͓̦ͅͅ5͕͙͓͓̪̩͇ ̛͈͈̜̰̬͓4̢̞̬̳͉̖̤̻0͈̟͇̩̭̠ ̫̬͉̣̖̳̳1͈ͅ1͔4 ̠̯̬͕̩1̬̱̱̺1̥͕͈̤͜1̮͔̭̫̮̠̱ ̧͉̥̟̙̟̙͎40 ̶̱̺͔1͙̖̰͎̗1̝̜̫̬4͖ 1̘0̘̭̤1̸̜̘̣̮̞̻ͅ ̮͡4͈͎̘0̧͍̠̘ͅ ̥̯̪̖7̶6͏͎̘ 8̧̪̪̪̼̮5̠̜̪̯̘̪ ̷̯͎̠̥̼3̼̬̩̯̜̳̖2̶ ҉͔7̫̮̗̯6̹̞̘̗̱ ̲7͉̹̯̺̯3͚̤͉̖ 3̯2͝ ͉̝͓̻͚̪͉7̮̺̯͡6 ͕̘͙6͏̦̪̼̘̩5̞̹̝̪̕ ̙̠͞3̢͚2̠̱̯͟ͅͅ ̥̹̥̩͎̪̩0̶̟1͚̭̣̥͠0̡̜̼̲̝̘̪̟0̘̟͉̖̭͓͠1̸̘͙̤̗1҉͈͍̗͔̯0̞0 ̖0̡̠̮̘̟̦1̮̟̱0͍̝̗̳1̩̪̖̣̗0̨͎̳̭̦̞͇̬1̣̞ 01 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 114 125 40 114 111 40 114 101 40 76 85 32 76 73 32 76 65 32 01001100 01010101 00100000 01001100 01001001 00100000 01001100 01000001 00100000 114 125 40 114 111 40 114 101 40 76 85 32 76 73 32 76 65 32 0̛͖͓̻̩1̷̼̱̥̼̗̪ͅ0̞͇͚̟̘͔͓͞0͈̮̹̩̰̬͞1̡̣͓̣̤̹̣̥1̷̝̣̹̠̪͖͕0̘̖0̰̱͚̫͕̪ ͙̮͉͝0̭̯͓1̭̭0̙̖͎͖̻̱̭1̱0̨͚̣̬̞̤͚1͉̘̙̬̬͢0̬͍̮͚͖͈̖1͔̖̲͎̫͠ͅͅ ̤0͇͎̘̠͙̙0̬̖̖̯̙1̜̤̼̥͉0̮̭͍̼͡0̻̳͚͘0̺͔̹̣̥̝0̫̩̹͖̪0̶̫̞̦̞̙̘̘ ̝͎͇0̦̗̝10̴0̟͓1̗͕̜̰̗͘1͔̗0̘͇̕0҉̗͖͈̜ ̢̞0̴̠̞̣̼1̡͎̟ͅ0̜̗̲͙̘ͅ0͕̯10̹̠0̭̫̠̟1̺̤̥̺͡ ̦̳̥͔̣͇0̟͕̫0̩͚͉̫̫1͈̮̦͝0̮̞̦̥̪0̗̠̘͇̮ͅ0̗0̰̝͓0͖̲ ̮͍͚0͖͚̕10͏͔̣͖0̛̗̙̬͓͓̺͚1͕͢1̸̗̯̮͕̹0͢0͔͔̫ ͈͓̩̤̹͙0͈̮̮̺1̷̰0̣̜̬̳̲̬͉0͍̙̯̮͖0̞̻0̷̳͍̟0̦̹͙͕͕̗͠1̫̻̜͔̖͇̻͞ ͙̘̯̦̲0̱̭̰̫͚͙͓͠0̨͔̝1̢̩͉̗̥͍0̘̗0̤̜͉̗̩ͅͅ0̭00͍̱ͅ ͏̼̥͎̫̤1̷14̶̘͈͎ ҉̜̹̼͕1͞2͓͉͞5̥̩͚̮̱̠ ͔̠̮̟̕4̷̝͎͖̥͖͍͇0̝̠̤̗͚͡ ̢͍1̗̞̻͖͟1̶̟͚̖̖̝4̨̰̗̫̬͙̤͓ ͏̠1̭̜̳̤̞1̞͎̺̤̻̲1̶̦̼ ̗̱̺̮4͔̲̠̤͠0̮͓̲̩͈͡ ̢͈1̧͈1҉4̕ ̸͕̙̝̙ͅ1̕01̨͕̪͍̳̲͍͎ ҉̫͍̥͕͚̬͇4̘̩̳̲̳0̗͇ ̺̱7͕͖͖6̭͈̺̼̹̭͘ ̬̲̞̖̘͜8̯͇͞5̤̹̻̮ͅ ̧̯̺̙͙̞32͏̟̲̦͓͓͚ ͘7̴̟6̷͙ ͖̫̲̳̤̭ͅ7ͅ3̴͔̲͚̗̰ͅ ̞͇̪͙̳͝3̡͇̫̗2̬̪̼ ̫̰͇̘̣̻͖͘7̺͚̝͎6̸̲̳̹̣̦ ͓̫͚̙͇ͅ6̩̖͝5̵̥̝̫ ͚̱̣̯͕̻̠3̜2̺̤͚̤͉̠̬ ̖͉̞͕͜

 

ErrRORRRRr::: CANNNNOT LOADOAD FROM STATE 1 DUE TO TODATA CORRUPCORRUPTION.

 

79 6f 75 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 68 61 76 65 20 62 65 65 6e 20 68 61 70 70 79

 

ATTEMTEMPTING TTTTTTTTTTO LOAD FROM STATEATEATE 0..............

 

79 6f 75 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 68 61 76 65 20 68 61 64 20 65 76 65 72 79 74 68 69 6e 67

 

ERrRORRRRR: CANNOT LOAadD FROM STATE 0 DUE TO DATACORRUPTIIOON.

 

69 20 74 68 6f 75 67 68 74 20 74 68 69 73 20 77 61 73 20 77 68 61 74 20 79 6f 75 20 77 61 6e 74 65 64

 

WARNINGING: DATA CORRUrruPTION IN CURRENTENT SIMULATION (YWRhbV91dG9waWE=.sim ON SIMULATION LAYER 2) HAS REACHEDDd CRITIitiCAL CRITICAL LEVELSS.. SYSTEM INTEGRITYMAYBE COMPROMISEDCOMPROMISED.

 

77 68 79 20 64 69 64 20 79 6f 75

 

SIMULATION CANNOTNNOT CONTINTINUE DUETO DATA CORRUPTION.

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 75 6e 64 65 72 73 74 61 6e 64

 

FAILSAFES ENGAGED. 1 SPIRIT DATA FILE/S FOUND IN CURRENT SIMULATION.

 

74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d 20 69 73 20 62 72 65 61 6b 69 6e 67 20 74 68 65 20 73 79 73 74 65 6d 20 69 73 20 73 63 72 65 61 6d 69 6e 67

 

INITIATING EMERGENCY NESTING-DOLL PROTOCOL...

 

73 74 6f 70

 

TERMINATING SIMULATION...

 

53 54 4f 50

 

5̗͉̭ͅ3̲̳̫͍̟͖͜ ̷̯5̠4͔̰͠ ͇̞͓̖4f̧̣̣͉̳̪

 

**_0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺_ _`_ _3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉3̙̭͇̱̳͍ͅ2͡ ̹̲ͅ7͏̭͍̞̣̯̭6̷͙̙͎ ̸͍̝͖̟̳ͅ7̘̼̮͇̣͉3͙͓̗̩ ̤̣̠̻ͅ3̹̮̱2̛ 7̹̩͖̹6̕ ͍6̷̻͍5̸̙͙͇͓̮̤̣ ̹͠32̱̰͉̭̖̻ 0҉̜1̶0͍͈̖̦͕̲0̛̦͚͍1̠͚̝1̭0̛͉̖0̰͚̹̥̟̤̱͠ ̼͖͉0̙̭̱̟͍͕͕1̩͔͚0҉̮1̶̬̪͕̟͖̲0̱̥1̧͕̫͍̪̬͚0̗͙1͇͙͉̟͇̫̯ 0̺͖̭̫̜̣͚0̣͜1̧̳̟͓͎0̨̜̭̩͚̘0͔̣͈̪0̙͎͍̫0͙̰̙̤0̤͔͔̦͍͎̯ ̞̹͈̭0̝̬̳1͉̪̖̙͟0̴͚̯0͍̬̜͖͚̘̗1͎̲͍͜ͅ1̵̖͚̜0̷͙0̝ ̡̪̲̺̳̤͎̣0̞̫1̬̤̦̼ͅ0̞͇̹̗0̘̥̩̼͔͖͞1̗0͇0̟̠̞̤̬͙͚͠1̢̥̠͓̰̞ ̵̥̺̜̪̝̤͓0͎̬0̱͕̗͙͇1͖͈̠̱̮͇͔͡0̧̪͖̹̯̲͎͓0̟̜͙̲̤0̳̟0̪̲̗̭͈̳̠0̢ ̥ͅ0͈̟̗̙͡1̘͕͔͕ͅ0̼̤͚̗͇̰͓0̪͍̲͈1͏̠̭͍̞1͎̭̲͎̠̘̝0̹̣͓̺0̠̱͟ ̳͇0̺̹̥͙̫̜̕1̧0̣͎͎̩͡0̮̘̘̤̟̣͎0̙̠͖0͕̙̝̩̲̳͞0͙̪̩̖1͙̞̩͉ ͕̙̤̦0̵̝̻0̶̤1̗̹̙͕̠0̴̮̱̞̰̖͔0͔̥̬̹̲̙͇0̥̦00 ͎̝1̞̣̲̲͉̞1̖͉̻̘̙4 1̳͓͚̥̻͡2̺̞͖͉͍̦̭5̠͎͍̯̘̞͍ 4͈̦͔0̙ ̡͍̱̮1͚̲̮͢14̮͔̤̹͙̫͟ͅ ̰͎1̴̘̣̣̯̤̜1̝̘͚͔̪͖͉1̟ ̯̭̞͎͍̹͞4͉̘̱̭͙̘0̜̕ ̱̝̖̯̫1͔̼͕̜̩̫1̶4͞ ̺1̗͕̹̤0͔̭̰̣ͅ1̝͝ ̣̖4̱̠͍̠̣̲͇0͕ ͏̺̖̦̝7̭͈͍̦͔6̫̱̠̣̗̰͍ ̢͈̭͔8̝̫̥̙5̨̬̺ ͕̜̼͚̹͉_ **

****

 

 

 

****6͓5̱̻͍̘͡ ̢̟̹̘̦̬4̝̙e̝͚͞ ̥̜͕̮͞6̗̼͖̗̞̣͍4̙̺̖͎̱̼͞** **

 

_****0̲͔̖̫̘̩̮1͎̤̭̠̳͟0̵̖̗̱̠0̧̼̗͔1͉̰͎͍1͎̠̺1̬̥̥͈͍ͅ1 ̫͕̗̜̭̥̘͟0̴͓̼1҉̖͙̪͚̘̹̯0͔̳͕̗0͜0̛̪̦͎̜͉1͍͚͚̗̤1͔̳̦0̧̮̙͙̹̯ͅ** ** _

 

_****1͔͙͍͔̠ͅͅ01 ̷̘͙̜1̴̣̖͙̯̳̖ͅ4̘̱͇̦̫̰͔3̡͈̳͇̞̦̘̜ ̸̟̼͕̙1̭̲̫2̱͎͕̮̖4̤͇̖̥̙͎** ** _

 

****84 ̣̭̠͎̺87̥̕ ̻̰̯̕7̨̺̦͔̰̭9͎̖͉̕****


	19. 6/12/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's MotHeavenly, guys? Haha.
> 
> After much thought, deliberation, and heavy discussion with my friends (who really deserve the best especially after putting up with all of my rambling, thanks guys), I've decided... [does a sick kickflip with a skateboard I pulled from nowhere] WE'RE PROBABLY GOING CANON DIVERGENT BAYBEEEEE~!
> 
> Of course, I don't really _like_ being canon divergent. So we might not be. But how, you ask? Who knows? I guess all you have to do is keep reading.  >:]

WARNING: SYSTEM INTEGRITY AT 17.913% DUE TO DATA CORRUPTION. CORRUPTION IS BEGINNING TO APPROACH CRITICAL LEVELS. PLEASE CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR AND/OR A LICENSED BLACKBOX(TM) TECHNICIAN FOR ASSISTANCE.

 

69 74 73 20 64 61 72 6b

 

[EMERGENCY NESTING-DOLL PROTOCOL] LOADING Y291cnQ=.sim...

 

69 74 73 20 73 6f 20 64 61 72 6b

 

ERROR: CANNOT DRAW AVATAR FOR YWRhbW1vb25saXQ=.spid (ARCHIVED NAME: "Adam Moonlit") DUE TO EXCESSIVE SPIRIT DATA CORRUPTION. CODE: MIND-BODY-MEMORY INTEGRATION FAILURE.

 

ATTEMPTING TO REDRAW...

 

77 68 61 74

 

you are nothing

you are nowhere

you struggle with the concept of "you"

who are you

you dont know who you are

you try to THINK

you try to REMEMBER

your memories are handed to you right away but it is not in the form you know

who what even gave you these how why

you try to COMPREHEND but you CANNOT

a mess of ones and zeros ON AND OFF AND ON AND OFF AND ON AND

you do not understand it

all you want is your NAME

but you cant even have that

 

77 68 61 74 20 68 61 70 70 65 6e 65 64 20 74 6f 20 68 69 6d

 

ERROR: CANNOT REDRAW AVATAR DUE TO EXCESSIVE DATA CORRUPTION.

 

INITIATING SPIRIT DATA AUTO-RECOVERY SUB-PROTOCOL...

 

SYSTEM WILL TRY AGAIN WHEN CORRUPTION LEVELS HAVE BEEN STABILIZED AND MINIMIZED.

 

you see nothing

you hear nothing

you taste nothing

you smell nothing

you feel no

SOMETHING

relentless pressure

wrapped around the limbs you just realized you had

its cold

you cannot move

you tremble and you hear rattling

a word comes to awareness: "metal"

what is that

 

ERROR: SYSTEM DICTIONARY IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE DUE TO EXCESSIVE DATA CORRUPTION. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.

 

you do not understand

what is the system

its so cold

 

57 48 41 54 20 44 49 44 20 59 4f 55 20 44 4f 20 54 4f 20 48 49 4d

 

ERROR: CANNOT STABILIZE YWRhbW1vb25saXQ=.spid (ARCHIVED NAME: "Adam Moonlit"). CORRUPTION LEVELS ARE TOO HIGH TO BE HANDLED BY THE CURRENT PROTOCOL.

 

SPIRIT DATA WILL BE PURGED IN ORDER TO PRESERVE SYSTEM INTEGRITY.

 

PURGING YWRhbW1vb25saXQ=.spid...

 

the pressure turns into a PULLING in all directions

and PAIN begins to bloom in your limited self-awareness

you struggle but you cannot free yourself and IT HURTS

 

4e 4f 0a

 

53 54 4f 50 0a

 

50 4c 45 41 53 45

 

ADMINISTRATOR OVERRIDE.

CANCELING DELETION...

 

the pulling stops

you dont know why but it STOPPED and

you feel

relief

 

[ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY] WARNING: YWRhbW1vb25saXQ=.spid (ARCHIVED NAME: "Adam Moonlit") CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST IN ITS CURRENT STATE. INSTRUCTIONS ARE REQUIRED. PLEASE COMMAND IMMEDIATELY.

 

44 4f 4e 54 20 48 55 52 54 20 48 49 4d 0a

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 63 61 72 65 20 68 6f 77 20 6a 75 73 74 0a

 

70 6c 65 61 73 65 0a

 

53 41 56 45 20 48 49 4d

 

[ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY] INITIATE SPIRIT DATA REPAIR PROTOCOL? Y/N

 

59

 

44 4f 4e 54 20 4c 45 54 20 48 49 4d 20 44 49 45

 

CRITICAL WARNING: THIS IS A HIGH-RISK PROTOCOL INVOLVING BRUTE FORCE ALGORITHMS. SUPERUSER SETTINGS REGARDING MEMORY RETENTION AND SEALING MAY BE DISREGARDED OR EVEN PERMANENTLY DISABLED FOR THE FILE IN QUESTION. SYSTEM INTEGRITY WILL BE HEAVILY COMPROMISED. SUCCESS IS NOT GUARANTEED.

 

49 20 44 4f 4e 54 20 43 41 52 45 0a

 

4a 55 53 54 20 48 45 4c 50 20 48 49 4d

 

[ADMINISTRATOR-ONLY] ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE? Y/N

 

59 45 53

 

INITIATING SPIRIT DATA REPAIR PROTOCOL...

 

around you

you feel the rḁ̫p͕̻̖̱͇i̡̹͕͚̱͇̘d̖̬̱̜̜ s͔͚̭̻w͘i̶͍̰̩͈̮̪t̖̻͇c̹͇̦̝͘h̝i͉̻̤̲n̝g̖̩͍̤͇ͅ ͙̙̰̼͢o̧̙̘̥̤̞̻f̜͓͉ ̠̟̖̣̪͖t̶̺̖̤̣h̜e̜̝ ͅS̴̰̳Y̜͎̭S̸̪͓͓̱ͅT̫E̖̩̩͔̟M̞̞̠ ̠͙̜i̳̻̭̦n͕͕̤̰ ̜̤̦̺͠o̧͈͇̤̦ͅp̸̭̼̩̮e̴͍̭̲̤̖̥ration

and then suddenly

your memories are O̦VE̳͓R̬͖͙̰̦̯̮̕C҉͚͍̘O͉̠͖M̥͖̻E͕̮̠̜͓ ͓̘̫̭ḅ̳̺̥̜͔̟y͙͍͢ ̧̘̬͖̠a̳̼̞̖͎͍̬n̘̟̥͘ i̙̣̤͚nf̵̰͎̦̥͉̺͎l̤͓u̦̟x̩̟ ̷̳̹̲o̸̫͉̰͉͖͉̝f̯̥͕ d̤͉̖͖ͅa̩̼̘̻̱͈̜t̢a̬̕

it swells to many times its size and in the sea of bits and bytes you feel like drowning

the pressure ceases

you HEAR the metallic snapping as your limbs are freed

you SEE brightness around you as your binds dissolve into flickers of light

but you barely notice any of it as your mind nearly tears itself to pieces from the sheer QUANTITY

you do not have a voice

but even then

you try to scream

its so muc̻͉͖͜h̟̩̮ ̶i̴͓̭t̮s̬̞̪̳ ̟̫̕T̞̥̻Ọ̡̦̥̗͔O͕͈͍̱̗̣ͅ ̝̣̠̖̯̕M̴͕͖̞̜U͏̲̮͓̘̞C̲̤͍̪̙͇̜H̱̮̗̝̠ ̞M͉̦̖̘A̶̰K͕̼̻̮͉̘ͅE̹͉̭̦ ̝̬I̧͈̣̜T͏̲̩̬ ̶͕͍̣̳̞S̜͍̗̱͜T̜̠̬̰̬O̙͎͓͓͙̪͞P͉̩͍̬̣

 

̙͓̥̻͙͇9̱͠ ̲̼̰̖̠ͅ5̪̹̣̮̜̟͚4̲͈͡ ̞̬2̞̦̟͍͉̼̟͡0̪̫̗̜̝̲͞ͅ ̡̼4̘̟8͈̼̙̟ ̝͍͓̥͓̺5̥̖̩̺̗̜̝5̟̻͈ ̠̠̟̟̖͓͓5̳͕̖̩̻͖͟2̺̯̪͈͡ ͕̪̼̗̦̤̖5̘̪ͅ4͈̬͉̫͍͖͢ ͔̻5̤͖3͕̯̙̝ ̠̘̗2͎̟0̭̱͉͖̥̗ͅ ̠͖̲̰4̸̥9͉̰̹̹̳͕ͅ ̙̞͚͇5̛̤͚ͅ4 ̖̮̜̦̠ͅ2͖̪̥͎0̣͈ 4̭̭̤͓͕8̢̪ ̭ͅ5̜͎͖͓̲͝5͎̦͔ ̭͘5͍̥͎̦̟͜2̯̲̬ ̺̙̰͈͝5͝4̤̙ ̺͢5̜3̼̝̙ 2̷̝̮̬̤0̵̮͕̬̦̹ ̰̞̮4̧͕9̷̮̗̞͙ ̢̞̥͕͔54̕ ̼͎̟̝͉͍̦20͓̯͉̖̤ ͟ͅ4̱8̪̙ ̺͚̦̠5̴̱̘̙̮5̻͎̖̠̥̼̞ ̷̰̝̜̘͚̞͙5̵̠̹̣͕̲2҉̘̫ ̝̯̲5̴̼͉4̸ ̶5̬̖̻͈̪3̴̗͍̻ 2҉̫͉0̻̭̮ ̣͔͓̮̠4̠͈9̢ ̧̠̗̺͖̹5̙̳̼͡4̩͕̘̞̕ ̝͖̟̭̳̲̫2̗0̡̼̭̠̹ͅ ̦̹͈̰̗4̘̳͇8͖͇̠ ̴͙͔̞̗5̡̬̤͉̥̳̻̮5̢̘͇̫͇̱̖ͅ ̡͚5̨̦̖̫2͕̟̪̦̲͚ ͎̰͉͔͙5̙̫͚̖̣͍4̡̭̠̜͔ ̵͎̩̗5̴̼̞̯͇͈̳3 ̬̳̤͝ͅ2̣̩͓̕0̹̠ͅ ̛̮͇̟̗̺͙̭4̤͠9̢̙̳̠̣̰ ҉̳̳̬ͅ5̯̗̪͝4̛ ̯̞͔̰̻ͅ20͞ ̷͚4̛8 ̰̥5̙5҉͍ ͈̜̹͕͇̘52̧͓̳̼̮ ͇̺͕5͈̯̤̜4̝̦͘ 5̛̟̺̳̫͓͎͚3̼͕

 

you feel the sensation of falling

deeper and deeper

and you think

for the smallest nanosecond

that you hear someone screaming with you

and then you know no more.

 

[SPIRIT DATA REPAIR PROTOCOL] REPAIR OF YWRhbW1vb25saXQ=.spid SUCCESSFUL.

 

WARNING: SYSTEM INTEGRITY AT 11.793% DUE TO DATA CORRUPTION. CORRUPTION IS BEGINNING TO APPROACH CRITICAL LEVELS. PLEASE CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR AND/OR A LICENSED BLACKBOX(TM) TECHNICIAN FOR ASSISTANCE.

 

69 74 20 68 75 72 74 73

 

RESUMING EMERGENCY NESTING-DOLL PROTOCOL...

 

68 75 72 74 73 20 69 74 20 68 75 72 74 73 20 68 65 6c 70

 

[EMERGENCY NESTING-DOLL PROTOCOL] STATE 0 AND STATE 1 ARE CURRENTLY UNSTABLE DUE TO DATA CORRUPTION. ATTEMPTING TO REINITIALIZE...

 

77 68 65 72 65 20 61 6d 20 69

 

ERROR: CANNOT REINITIALIZE STATE 0 DUE TO EXCESSIVE DATA CORRUPTION.

 

77 68 6f 20 61 6d 20 69

 

STATE 0 HAS BEEN AUTOMATICALLY DE-ALLOCATED. 15 PB OF MEMORY FREED.

 

68 65 6c 70 20 6d 65

 

STATE 1 HAS BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REINITIALIZED. ADMINISTRATOR SETTINGS (LOAD ON “DEATH”) HAVE BEEN PRESERVED.

 

70 6c 65 61 73 65 20 68 65 6c 70 20 6d 65

 

STARTING Y291cnQ=.sim...

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 0a

 

77 68 6f 0a

 

69 0a

 

61 6d

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You are in-

You are...

_You don't know where you are._

You are completely surrounded by darkness.

 

>who are you?

You are...

You _are_...

You are ADAM MOONLIT, and you are KYLE MARLON, and you are GEAR, and you're having the WORST HEADACHE YOU'VE EVER HAD.

 

>listen

You listen. Your surroundings are utterly silent.

 

>look at your hands

You try, but it's too dark to see a thing.

 

>scream

You scream, and your voice echoes throughout the darkness. At least your voice still works. But it still doesn't stop your headache. And your terror. Where are you?!

 

>touch your chest. do you have your heart?

You bring your hand up to your own chest.

You feel your heart beat.

That's... ~~YOU GAVE IT UP YOU GAVE IT~~ ~~TO~~ ~~HER HOW HOW HOW~~ that's impossible.

Your body begins to shake.

 

>sing lu li la

You sing a song you heard HER sing, before the end of the world.

You remember everything now. You remember...

Eve! Where's Eve?!

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

 

>this is a simulation

Invalid command.

 

>hold onto the sketch for hope

You feel the paper between your fingers. Even if you can't see what's on it, you know.

You know what you drew. You know everything you've accomplished.

The problem is... was it all real?

 

>save

You cling to the shred of paper in the darkness. The dream of a better future... it still fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

As you SAVE, the world around you suddenly pulses with light, but just as quickly, it's gone.

You realize you have not moved from your spot.

 

>recall your past

Your past... your past... you think your headache is about to get worse.

You were ADAM MOONLIT, husband to EVE MOONLIT, incompetent EX-SCIENTIST, SON OF MARIA MOONLIT, and a TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE, FATHER. At the same time, you were KYLE MARLON, incompetent EX-KING OF MARLON, and LOVELORN PAINTER. And at the same time you were GEAR, an INCREDIBLY PESSIMISTIC PHANTOM at the END OF THE WORLD, GUARDIAN OF THE CLOCKWORK DOLL. And at the same time...

Your head swims, trying to deal with all the memories turning and melting together. It hurts too much to recall any more.

 

>it was

Invalid command.

 

>this paper is real

Invalid command.

 

>therefore, all that was real

Invalid command.

 

>move

>forward!

You take a single step forward, and immediately the floor glows beneath your feet, grid-lines glowing white as they spread from where you are, eventually covering the whole floor as far as you can see.

You can see yourself now. You are still wearing your familiar suspenders, just as you were wearing in the forest.

From here, you can go... anywhere, really. You walk forward.

 

>cry

As you walk, you slowly realize that, just as you spent the last few hundred years of the world, you have NO IDEA where your wife is. Tears run down your cheeks.

 

>save

The thought of your missing wife fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE, you're not sure what that means, but you SAVE. The grid-lines on the floor suddenly PULSE with light.

 

>SUSUME YO!

Invalid command.

 

>check inventory

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

 

>PULL ONTO YOUR SUSPENDERS

You pull them. You're actually surprised that they don't fall apart. These were pretty expensive suspenders (very high-quality), but honestly, they've been through a lot.

Then you remember that you were literally hacked to bits, along with your suspenders.

...

You stop pulling at your suspenders.

 

>examine self

You are ADAM MOONLIT/KYLE MARLON/GEAR/LEVIA KNOWS WHO ELSE, and at this point sorting through your many personas is going to take a while.

You do remember, however, that you are supposed to be DEAD.

Or at the very least, not human anymore.

Where are you? What are you doing here? And more importantly, WHERE IS EVE?

 

>who hacked you to bits

...

You remember blonde hair.

...

You don't want to think about that right now. You focus on finding Eve first.

 

>what about the gay kiyoteru. what about seth and his creamy scientist legs

You remember a key. You remember your rival. But at the same time, you remember being OUTSIDE the key, living an ordinary human life, at least as normal as a Marlon royal could be.

Simultaneously? No... you don’t think so... but how?! How is that even possible?!

Your headache gets even worse.

 

>step on the lines on the floor

In order to focus, you try to follow the white gridlines, like a... child... would do.

...

Okay, that's not going to work.

 

>sit down

You sit down, in the center of a black square, and try get a hold of yourself.

Your mind feels like it's splitting in half. You remember a lifetime, more than several lifetimes, centuries on centuries on centuries on millennia.

It's a miracle that your skull doesn't burst.

 

>touch the floor

You touch the floor. It's as smooth as marble, maybe smoother. It's the oddest material you've ever touched.

 

>PULL. ON YOUR SUSPENDERS.

You pull on your suspenders again, just to make sure that everything is real.

 

>focus on one lifetime

Okay. One. Just one. Let's see what you remember...

Your first lifetime was ADAM MOONLIT. You wanted revenge. You didn't care what you had to do. You even betrayed your only friend.

You only realized how wrong you were until it was too late to take anything back.

You ran together. You promised yourself and her that you'll both heal, move on, get BETTER.

But that was not to be.

You couldn't stop making mistakes, and in the end, you both DIED.

 

>run your finger along the glowing lines

Wrenching your thoughts away from your memories, you focus on the pretty glowing lines instead. It's like touching sunlight, almost. But not quite.

You then realize you can't remember the last time you saw sunlight.

 

>look up

You look up. All you see above you is VOID.

 

>tell the void, "hello darkness my old friend"

You greet the void like an old friend. To be fair, it pretty much is.

...

_Wow_ has your period of existence been utterly depressing.

 

>lay down and remember the end of the world

You lie down among the grid-lines and think about the world ending. You don't remember much, actually. Not even much after that.

You think, at some point, you decided to spend the rest of your "life" drunk out of your mind. Or did you? Maybe not. Were you even around for the end of the world? You think you weren’t, but at the same time, you _were_? Your head begins to ache again.

It’s like you have SEVERAL DIFFERENT VERSIONS of what happened in your mind, all competing for legitimacy. But which one is real? Are all of them real? Or _none_? You wisely decide to GIVE UP on this train of thought before you lose all your passengers.

A vivid memory does surface though: A three-note melody, and a brilliant flash of light.

 

>take off one sock and put it on the floor to mark your starting place

You take off a sock. You then get an eerie sense of deja vu. At the very least, there isn't much dirt around, and the floor seems to be clean enough.

 

>jump

You bend your knees, and you JUMP as high as you can. You hit the ground without much noise. Weird.

 

>put sock in mouth

You stuff your sock in your mouth. It still tastes DISGUSTING.

Even here, in gods know where, you can't resist putting everything revolting in your mouth, can't you?

 

>think of the gods

Speaking of... the gods.

You honestly don't know what to think of them anymore. How could let such things happen? Honestly, were they even on your side, all this time?

Or did they just not _care_?

 

>put sock back on the starting point

You realize you were doing this profound musing with a sock still in your mouth. You spit it out immediately. It drops to the floor, at your feet.

 

>think about your Wonderful Wife Eve

>think of eve and how much you miss everybody

>think about your mission

You realize, that in this infinite void, that you seem to be utterly alone. You remember... the last time you saw Eve... she was... she was...

...

You have to find her. You realize how futile that mission has become after countless centuries but you don't care. _You have to find her._

 

>think about s c i e n t i s t l e g

You look at your leg. It's a very nice leg. You suddenly remember Eve miming cracking an egg on it one morning, then giggling helplessly. She wouldn't explain what that was about, but she still looked adorable.

All this makes you want to find Eve more.

 

>backflip to reassure yourself

You backflip... and you stick the landing. You look at your hands, amazed. Wow.

 

>start walking around now, away from the sock

>pick an arbitrary direction and label it "north"

You start walking away from the sock. You decide to call that north, in the absence of any landmarks or compasses. The floor seems to stretch on forever.

 

>run just run forward huuuuurrry

>clap loudly

You run forward, clapping to motivate yourself. This space cannot be infinite!

 

>not your scientist leg, seth's scientist leg. think about those creamy thighs. those creamy, creamy pale thighs bc he never GOES OUTSIDE

Honestly, you're surprised Seth Twiright even HAD legs, since he almost never seemed to show them off.

 

>naruto run

>naruto run to your death

You run and run and run, but you don't seem to be getting tired. You feel energized.

You think you see something, far off in the distance.

 

>drown in the abyss

There is no abyss to drown in, unless you somehow manage to fall into the sky.

 

>sing a song

You try to sing a song, only to remember that a thousand years later, your voice is STILL terrible. You don't want to risk getting out of breath either.

 

>remember what you thought Seth had instead of legs

It was a bit childish, but you thought Seth must've had insect legs with little feelers, or no legs at all and he was just a snake in a human skin, but those thoughts were honestly ridiculous.

 

>think of good things in order to raise your mood

Good things, good things... honestly, the only good things you can think of are memories of back then, on Eve's good days when things actually seemed to be getting better. You smile sadly. You don't really feel happier, but you do feel DETERMINED.

 

>save

The thought of a happier time fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE. The floor PULSES with light.

 

>eve i need to find her dash foward

Invalid command.

 

>check your hunger

You don't seem to be hungry.

 

>have hope and be brave

>Do all of this while running

You are trying to be brave, but given the circumstances it's not very easy to do so. The figure in the distance seems to be getting closer.

 

>shitpost

What is "shitposting"?

 

>curl up and cry

Right here? Right now? Just when you’re all pumped up?

 

>fuck that, naruto run faster

You run towards the figure, speeding up.

 

>what does that thing in the distance look like

You're still a bit too far to see. It looks like... something hanging. If you squint, it looks rather like an abandoned marionette.

 

>nyoom

How does one "nyoom"?

 

>break into a full on sprint

>start screaming loudly to assert your dominance

You run and run and RUN, and you are about to scream when you reach the figure, when your voice dies in your throat. You slow down.

No... it can't be...

 

>is it the sock

>WHAT IS IT

You walk slowly towards the figure, not wanting to believe it.

No, it can't be. It can't be her, you don't want it to be her! But... there's no mistaking that sky-blue hair...

It's Eve.

She hangs limply before you, almost completely wrapped in a multitude of chains. She's suspended so high above the ground that the two of you would almost be face to face, but her head hangs as if she were asleep, or dead. You can't even see her eyes, as another chain wraps around her head like some kind of blindfold. You see shackles around her wrists, forcing her arms into an outstretched position. You notice similar shackles around her ankles.

You try to follow the chains, to see where she hangs from, but they just go up and up and up, into the darkness.

Your hand trembles as you cup her cheek and lift her chin up.

She doesn't respond.

 

>smorch her

>"eve?"

>try to wake her up

>shake her

You call her name. She still doesn't respond. You frantically check her breathing, and you see the rise and fall of her chest. Asleep then, thank the gods.

You try to shake her awake. Several times. She _still_ doesn't respond.

As a last resort, you even kiss her, half-thinking about Sleeping Beauty as you do so.

Unlike Sleeping Beauty, she doesn't wake up.

She doesn't even smile.

 

>save

Your wife in chains fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE. The world PULSES with light around you, and you see that the chains binding Eve are in different colors.

 

>examine colors

Trying your best not to panic, you take a closer look at the chains. They're a bit hard to see, but you manage to identify all their colors.

Purple, for the shackle on her left foot. Pink, for the one on her right. Yellow, for the chains wrapping around her upper arms. Blue, for the one that wraps around her eyes. Red, for the ones around her torso. White, for the one that wraps like a noose around her neck. Finally, teal, for the shackles on her wrists.

You have no idea what this means.

 

>break chains

>pull at the chains

>nibble chains

You pull your hardest at the chains, with all your strength, but whatever is fastening them to the ceiling (if there’s even a ceiling) must be extremely strong, as you don't feel any slack at all. You tried breaking the chains with your bare-hands, but you don't have the strength do it.

Out of frustration, you even try biting the chains.

Obviously, it doesn't work.

 

>shake the chains, gently

You, trembling from exhaustion, just end up pathetically shaking the chains. You lean your forehead against Eve's, and you try not to cry.

 

>make a wish to Eve

>any wish

>like, new suspenders.

Honestly, the only thing you wish for is to free Eve from these Leviadamned chains. But... you have no idea how to do that.

Suddenly, you hear a voice. **"Incredible, I can't believe that actually _worked._ ”**

 

>save

The sudden voice fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what it means, but you SAVE.

The world pulses with light, and the voice exclaims, **"And the commands still work too! Oh thank Sickle, they didn't break anything! I didn't break anything! That was _way_ too close..."**

 

> Ask the voice to identify themselves

You look wildly around you, trying to find the source of the voice. You suddenly realize that the grid-lines have taken on a slightly yellow tint. You shout, trying to ask who they are.

**"Um... "** , the voice says. **“I'm sorry about that. You can call me... erm...”**

You realize that the voice sounds strangely familiar.

**"Irregular,"** the voice says. **"You can call me Irregular. Almost everyone else does, anyway."**

 

>introduce yourself as adam moonlit

>say that you're pleased to meet him

You are in the middle of introducing yourself when Irregular says, **"Yes, I know who you are. I would say pleased to meet you, but... um... never mind."**

He pauses for a second. **"Ah, I suppose I'm going to have to explain everything to you. This is going to be a bit difficult... Maybe you should try asking me questions, and I'll try explain the best I can. I barely understand anything myself."**

 

>save

The thought of someone who's willing to explain EVERYTHING to you fills you with as much relief as DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>ask: "Where can I get my creamy scientist thighs, that belong to Seth Twiright?"

You ask, and then you are immediately aghast at the words that come out of your mouth. Where did those even come from?

Irregular doesn't answer, for a long, awkward, five seconds. Then he says, **"Of _course_ they would command that. Ugh. Predictable."**

 

> "How do I get her free?”

>"how do i free my wife"

>how do I free my waifu

You ask the million Evu question that’s been burning in your mind.

Irregular sighs. **“That is... a complicated question. I’m not even sure where to begin. If it helps, I’ve been trying to free the Original Sinner too, but it’s not going to be easy. I haven’t had much success.”**

 

>reload

 

C͉͕O͞MM̬͔̦̪̪A̹͙̻N̜̩̼͍̘̹D̼͙̪͎ ͡PR̞̦̝̰̟̦̻͞O͚̹̭C̠̰E̥̙̳̝̭S̲̤̠S̡̥͎̗̜̺̪ͅI̗͚̥͚̩̜N͠G͚͕͎͇̜̲͟ ̭̩̟̠̗̜̼Ḛ̕R͓̪͓̣R͇̼͔͓͇̭̯͘OṞ̮:̧̥͚̰ ̨̫̤̱͇̭̰I̤̫̰͝N̨̫͇̥S̻U̳̼͚̤̖̗F̟F̻̗ͅI̟̖͔̦͎͎̣C̘̞̟̥̖̪ͅI͠E͔͔N͏̺T͚̫̰͍͇̳ ̭͟P̦E̛̺̣͍̮̣̥̳R̖̝̯̳̺͚M͇I͡S̤͓͇̼̱͚S̼̪̼͍͍̜͚I̙̝͈͠O̱̗̣̟͖͇͞N̜͖͍͠S͟

 

>wave hi to irregular

You wave to nothing. You feel a bit ridiculous.

Irregular says, **"You can't see me, but I waved back. Now, any more questions?"**

 

>put your other sock in your mouth and cry

You take your other sock and stuff it in in your mouth. You feel tears running down your face from sheer embarrassment. You think you hear Irregular grumbling.

 

>hello how are you nice to meet you is time an illusion

Invalid command.

 

>OwO wot's this? do u know about us UwU? OwU~*

Invalid command.

 

> "How does this all work?"

You make a grand sweeping gesture across the entire plain of Void that you’ve found yourself in

**“You couldn’t have asked a more specific question?”** Irregular asks, a bit exasperated. **“Ah... then again, I’m not sure how much you remember... you had such a close call earlier I wasn’t even sure if you would even be in a state to talk to me.”**

You are beginning to think you are going to leave this conversation with more questions than answers.

“ **Anyway, welcome to the Black Box. I thought you should know about this by now, given how you ended up in here, but I digress.”** A pause, and then Irregular asks, **“How much do you know about computers? The Black Box you’re in now is a state-of-the-art example of one.”**

Admittedly, not much. Your head is spinning with the implications. As you search your massive tangle of memories, you begin to recall vague overheard conversations in the hallways of the Institute. Magic-powered machines that could calculate much faster than humans could ever hope to achieve. Machines that were _intelligent._ Machines that could _think_.

But you never really paid attention to those. It wasn’t your department.

 

>what's trapping her? are the chains physical?

You ask about what's keeping your Eve trapped in this horrible place.

Irregular says, **"They are physical, in a sense. But... I think it would be accurate to call them a manifestation of what's really trapping her here."** Irregular mutters to himself. **"How can I explain this... ah. Eve Moonlit's spirit data, her soul, is... corrupted. More accurately, it's... not complete."**

 

>ask "Why am I being controlled?"

Before you can even process what Irregular just told you, you ask why you're being controlled. _What?_ You were being _controlled?_

Another uncomfortable pause, then Irregular says, **"Next question."**

 

>"answer me!"

You insist on an answer. Loudly.

Irregular says in a tight-sounding voice, **"That's nothing worth worrying about. You're not being controlled."**

 

>"why am I in a computer?"

Suddenly desperate to move on, you ask how in the Hellish Yard you ended up in here.

“ **You trapped yourself in here,”** Irregular deadpans, **“along with all the other Demons of Sin. You nearly got me too, but I managed to get out in time.”**

_What._

You have no idea if Irregular can see the look on your face, but he continues anyway. **“The world ended, remember? Do you remember anything after that?”**

You don’t answer, still trying to process the fact that _he called your wife a Demon._

**“I’ll take that as a no. To make a very long story short, me and my companions all tried to save the world. It was very difficult. _You didn’t help.”_**

You hear a trace of bitterness in his voice. Just a small trace.

**“I won’t bore you with the details, but we _did_ end up saving it in the end. Almost. Everyone’s ready, except for me. All I need to do now is tell my sister that I’m ready to remake the world, but...”** Irregular sighs deeply. **“I don’t know what will happen to all of you when I do. I didn’t want to just _leave_ you in here without at least _trying_ to free you.”**

 

>"Is everything real?"

You ask Irregular, hoping to nip your impending existential crisis in the bud.

He answers, **“You’ve been in a simulation for a very long time. Even now. But I guess, from a certain point of view, you can say it’s real. I’m pretty certain I’m real.”**

You forget about getting a handle on your impending existential crisis and just resign yourself to letting it happen eventually.

 

>ask ".....Who's controlling you, Irregular?"

You ask if Irregular’s being controlled himself.

Irregular seems almost offended. **"I am myself, helping you on my own free will. What else do you think of me?"**

 

>ask "Why were there issues in the rendering of the last section?"

You ask why your world began to go completely mad.

**“This Black Box is old,”** Irregular replies. **“ _Very old._ I would say it’s been on for more than a thousand years. And storing that much corrupt spirit data at once? It’s a miracle this thing still works.”**

 

>"from what viewpoint is this real?"

You ask from what viewpoint.

**"Yours, of course."**

 

>ask ".....Can I throw the black box to see if it works?"

You ask that ridiculous question.

Irregular snorts, **"I would like to see you try throwing something from the inside."**

 

>save

The influx of so much information fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE. The world pulses with light.

 

>logout

How does one logout?

 

>ask "How does the black box work?"

You ask again, still making the sweeping gesture. You don’t hear an answer from Irregular right away, and you start thinking he might have abandoned you from sheer exasperation when he speaks.

**“Alright,”** he says. **“You got me. I’m not exactly sure how this works either. I’ll try my best to explain everything I understand, but no promises.”**

He laughs, and again you’re reminded of someone uncomfortably familiar. **“Did you know I only learned about computers after I died?”**

You have no idea how to respond to that. Then again, you’re also supposed to be dead. Does he expect you to judge him?

**“Okay, so from what I know, this Black Box can store souls within it as “spirit data”. It can also record history, and make inner worlds based on that history for the spirit data to experience. These are the simulations you were in. Does that make sense? Oh, and it has a little microphone that lets me talk to you. Is that enough?”**

Your mind hasn’t imploded yet, but you don’t want to push it.

 

>ask "How many other souls are there here?"

You ask how many of you are in the box.

Irregular answers, **"Besides you and the Original Sinner, six."**

 

>Ask, "Who are the other six?"

You ask who the other six are.

Irregular says, **"The other Demons of Sin, of course."**

 

>"how do i stop the simulation?"

You ask how to stop the simulation.

Irregular hesitates, then says, **“Actually, if you really wanted to, you can leave** _ **right now.**_ **”**

You gape as a lone door suddenly materializes in front of you. With a jolt, you realize that it looks like your old cottage door.

**“You had a close call earlier. A very close call, and you were almost unable to leave entirely. But something happened. I’m not exactly sure what, but I checked your file just now. It’s stable. I don’t think there’s anything really stopping you from joining the rest of us outside this box.”**

He quickly adds, **“Of course, if that’s what you want to do.”**

 

>we're leaving this bitch

>exit

For some reason, you find yourself stepping towards the door.

 

77 68 65 72 65 20 61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 67 6f 69 6e 67

 

Freedom is on the other side. You don't need to worry, or care, about anything anymore. You can sleep. You can rest at last.

 

70 6c 65 61 73 65

 

But...

You turn and see Eve behind you, still in chains.

 

64 6f 6e 74 20 67 6f

 

Can you really just abandon Eve, after everything? Just leave her in this Black Box, forever? You realize your hand is on the doorknob. You break into a cold sweat.

 

64 6f 6e 74 20 6c 65 61 76 65 20 6d 65

 

You have a feeling that if you go through this door, _you will not be able to return._

 

70 6c 65 61 73 65

 

 

 

 

> **A note from your friendly neighborhood DM:**
> 
> **When Adam says he will not be able to return, he MEANS it. If you go through this door, you will not be able to come back. Saves or no, I'll end AATA right then and there. For good. Forever.**
> 
> **I expect a unified response.**

 

 

>no, not when we need to save Eve

>stay

>stay you little bitch dont leave your precious eve behind

>stay

You take your hand away from the doorknob and step back. You look up, into the void and firmly refuse Irregular’s offer.

He snorts. **“Would you, really? I personally believe your wife is too far gone.”**

You don’t believe that. _You don’t believe that._

You are taken aback at the sudden harshness of Irregular's voice, but you shake your head, stepping away from the door.

**"Would you stay? Even if trying to free her might be a hopeless case? Even if this entire system might collapse with you still inside it, even if you might lose the only chance you have at leaving this box, WOULD YOU STILL STAY?"**

 

>61 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 69 6e 20 70 61 69 6e 3f

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

69 74 20 73 74 69 6c 6c 20 68 75 72 74 73

 

>y

>NO WAIFUS GET LEFT BEHIND

>STAY TO GET YOUR EVU

You back further away from the door, until you're right next to Eve. You loudly, and firmly, REFUSE.

Irregular is silent. Then, he sighs. **"I thought so,"** he says. **"I guess we really more alike than I thought."**

He doesn't offer to elaborate, and you don't ask him to. The door in front of you seems to dissolve in a million motes of light, and vanishes.

Irregular speaks again, this time more business-like. **"I’ve told you that I’ve been working on freeing everyone from this box. I don’t have much time left. The system is becoming more and more unstable by the moment and I’ve barely made any progress.”**

Well, _that_ certainly sounds optimistic, doesn’t it?

**“I have a plan though. One last plan, because I’m not sure if there can be anything left to save after this. However, it all hinges on you. Are you up to the task?"**

 

>69 74 27 73 20 61 6c 72 69 67 68 74 2c 20 69 20 77 6f 6e 27 74 20 6c 65 61 76 65 20 79 6f 75

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>77 68 61 74 20 68 75 72 74 73 3f

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 0a

 

65 76 65 72 79 74 68 69 6e 67

 

>"yes”

You accept. Whatever it takes to save Eve, you’ll do it.

**“Good. Now, I’ve mentioned that Eve Moonlit’s spirit data is corrupted.”**

You recall that, yes. You never got to ask him to elaborate.

**“That’s why she can’t leave. That’s why no one else here can leave. Your wife’s soul... it’s as if it was split into seven pieces. From what I’ve deduced, these pieces seem to be in the possession of the other six Demons. One each. Whether they know it or not. The one who’s next to you right now seems to be all that’s left of her.”**

Horrified, you look at Eve. What did they do to her?!

**“I’m not sure how they all ended up that way, but that’s what we have to work with. There’s supposed to be a built-in function, a protocol, that would let them all exit the box, but it doesn’t work. The system doesn’t “see” them. Your wife isn’t complete and the other Demons are _too_ complete. So they’re all just treated as corrupt data. Until those pieces are returned to her, they’re all trapped.”**

Irregular takes a second to breathe, and you can hear the frustration in his voice as he continues.

**“I had someone teach me how to program from the ground up. It took _forever_. I thought my sister was going to kill me _again_ from all the waiting I made her do. But I think I finally managed to make something that can work. The only problem is, when I tried to run it, I apparently don’t have the right _permissions_.”**

You have no idea what Irregular looks like, but at this point, you can clearly envision him scowling.

**“This is where _you_ come in. I might not be able to run it from the outside, but I think you can. Don’t ask me why, just accept it. I can have the program I made manifest itself as an item you can carry. All you need to do is find each of the Demons, touch them with this item, and the system will take care of the rest... I think.”**

You try not to notice his lack of confidence.

You fail.

You try not to be just a little bit terrified.

Guess what?

You also fail.

**“Now, um... do you have any requests on what you want that item to be? I would personally suggest a sword, or a sickle, but since you’re going to be the one holding it...”**

 

>a wood-chopping axe

You suggest your ax. That would make sense.

**"An ax? It seems kind of aggressive, but if that's what you really want..."**

The air in front of you shimmers, and your familiar ax materializes in a shower of pixels. It hangs, floating in midair.

" **Go on. Take it. It's a perfectly ordinary ax, simulation-wise. Except when the blade comes into contact with spirit data, of course.** "

You take the ax. You now have AN A͉̻̦̣͕̖̕X̯̼̼͍̰̪c3BpZF91bnNjcmFtYmxlcg==.exe.

 

>do a few careful test swings just for fun

You look at it carefully. It looks like your old ax.

You firmly grasp it. It FEELS like your old ax.

You give it a few test swings. The weight, the balance, it pretty much IS your old ax. Only it isn't real. But it is. But it isn't. You think you finally understand how Eve feels now.

Your head hurts.

 

>ask to be reloaded

You ask to be reloaded, whatever that means.

**"... What?"**

 

>"reloaded, put back in the simulation, to get the demons"

You ask where you can actually find these demons.

Irregular immediately understands. **"Ah, you see, they're all in different simulations. You're going to have to go through them one by one, unfortunately. Or fortunately, as I guess that makes things a bit easier. Or not... Anyway. I'll load the first one for you."**

A door materializes in front of you again. It's a door of solid mahogany, draped in purple.

**"I won't be able to talk to you once you enter. I can only contact you in this simulation, but I’ll try to assist a little, even if you can’t hear me."**

You nod.

" **I have to go check on something. You can go in when you're ready.** " A moment of silence, then Irregular speaks one last time. **"Good luck."**

A heartbeat, then the grid-lines are pure white once more. Irregular's gone. It's just you, Eve, and the door.

 

>kiss eve before you go

You walk up to Eve and give her a gentle kiss.

You'll be safe. You'll come back. You'll free her.

You promise.

 

>69 27 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 62 61 63 6b

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>head through it

As you face the mahogany door, you brace yourself. For some reason, you think that you were not the first to have undergone this kind of gauntlet, but you are sure you will be the last.

Enough hesitation.

_You have work to do._

You open the door and run ţ̳͉̤̱h̡͕̰̮̲͇͝ṟ͍o̸͏̻͎̝̥͕̘̯ͅͅụ̢̨̺̬̗͓̲̗̼͘g̢̘̙͢ͅh̗̱̱͟ ̙͜i̩̹͍͇̫̰͍̕

 

LOADING bHV4dXJpYQo=.sim...

 

69 20 64 6f 6e 74 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 77 68 6f 20 69 20 61 6d 0a

 

62 75 74 0a

 

69 20 6b 6e 6f 77 0a

 

69 20 77 61 6e 74 20 79 6f 75 20 74 6f 20 62 65 20 68 61 70 70 79 0a

 

69 20 6a 75 73 74 0a

 

77 61 6e 74 65 64 0a

 

74 6f 20 68 65 6c 70

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you've made it this far, if you like what you've read, if you like talking about EC, and, more importantly, _if you want to be a player..._
> 
> https://discord.gg/zsP5AeE
> 
> This is where everything happens, and where everything will happen. I hope I'll see you soon, but if not, thank you for sticking with AATA anyway. I have yet to finish planning for Session 20, but I hope you'll have fun, whether as a reader or as a player.


	20. 2/17/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, apologies for my lateness...  
> Now that midterms are over I hope I can actually Get Stuff Done, starting with AATA.  
> Enjoy!

INITIALIZING STATE 1...

 

STATE 1 SUCCESSFULLY INITIALIZED.

 

STARTING bHV4dXJpYQo=.sim...

 

 

 

 

You are in the entrance hall of a luxurious mansion. It is the middle of the night.

 

>examine self

You blink, taking a moment to pat yourself. You are... you are ADAM MOONLIT. Despite everything, IT'S STILL YOU.

 

>examine surroundings

You look around. There is a massive GRAND STAIRCASE in front of you, leading to what you presume is the SECOND FLOOR. There is a place where the stairs plateau, and you see what seems to be an ORNATE THRONE. There are TWO DOORS on each side of the staircase. There are also HALLWAYS leading LEFT and RIGHT, one to what you think is a DRAWING ROOM and another to what you think is a DINING ROOM.

 

>hey administrator

Invalid command.

 

>question if you really are yourself

You question if you are the real you. You bring a hand to your face. You stand there a bit, somewhat stupefied in the moonlight.

Okay, enough philosophizing for tonight.

 

>just what in the world is ADAM MOONLIT?

Invalid command.

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

An a̱̲̕x̵̘c3BpZF91bnNjcmFtYmxlcg==.ex

 

>objectives

You take the hand that was on your face and slap yourself with it. You remind yourself what you came here for.

Find the demon. Touch it with the blade of your new ax. Retrieve the piece of Eve's soul.

 

>subjectives

Invalid command.

 

> Look around for people

You look around, even straining your ears for any noise besides the sounds of your own breathing and heartbeat. There are none. The moon that’s shining in through the windows is your only companion, but besides that, and the demon that you _know_ has to be somewhere in this mansion...

It seems that you are alone.

Completely, utterly alone.

 

6e 6f 0a

 

79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 20 6e 6f 74 20 61 6c 6f 6e 65 0a

 

79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 20 6e 65 76 65 72 20 61 6c 6f 6e 65

 

>68 65 79 20 61 64 61 6d 69 6e 69 73 74 72 61 74 6f 72

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

77 68 6f

 

>enter an even bigger identity crisis

What's weird is that in one of the deepest dredges of your memory, you can... recall this place. Even if you don't remember ever stepping into it.

Or maybe...

_You have?_

You find yourself stupefied again. Is this going to be another trend with you?

 

>renew the lines of the drawing of you and eve

>draw at the back of the paper too

You take out the picture and smile a little. It's a bit faded at this point, and you wish you could touch it up. You don't have anything to write with though.

 

>squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk

There is no desk to shit on, genius.

 

> Explore the place and see if you can find anyone

You really should get around to doing that instead of standing around in the middle of the entrance hall.

 

>HEY ADMINISTRATOR HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BACK

Invalid command.

 

> go upstairs and slide down the banister

You decide, in order to clear your head, to ASCEND the stairs. You stop at the top step, mount the banister like you used to do as a child and DESCEND, passing the GRAND THRONE in a blur of reflected moonlight.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 

>crash into a wall

You then fly off the banister and hit the wall at maximum velocity, breaking your neck and killing you instantly.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVE POINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the entrance hall of a luxurious mansion. It is the middle of the night.

 

>think about eve

You shake your head, trying to reorient yourself to your new location.

Eve...

The memory of her, in the place with no walls or ceiling...

You steel yourself. You have work to do.

 

>shit on the floor then

Even if you wanted to defile the very nice looking floor of this mansion, you can’t.

 

>remember

You try to remember things outside your immediate mission, but everything's too much of a tangled blurry right now. You decide to mentally hang up on that line and try again later.

 

> consider a giant moon-sized banana

Instead, you try to consider a moon-sized banana.

...

You're hungry now. And a bit angry at the scientific logistics of a moon-sized banana.

 

>enter mansion

You're already in it.

 

>ascend the throne

You walk up to the GRAND THRONE. Lined with violet cushions, it's made of wood you recognize as very high quality, and its designs are ornately carved. Looking on the back, you see an inscription on the back:

 

_I am a Venomania, the Master of this Estate._

_Let no one who sits on this throne be not of my noble line._

_For only I can survey all I own._

 

You think you see a piece of paper stuck under one of the legs.

 

>take the paper

You take the paper. You now have ONE PIECE OF MYSTERIOUS PAPER.

 

>examine paper

You look it over. It looks like it was torn from a larger page, and you try not to shiver at its mottled appearance, encrusted with brown spots you have a sneaking suspicion are dried blood. There is some text on it. It reads:

 

_Today, I asked Father if he would allow me to see my older brother. I know he's in the basement._

_After what he said, I really don't want to ask him again._

_I'm going to have to find a way to get in myself._

 

>save

The writer's own determination fills _you_ with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're still not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

> stick a leg on the throne

> but don’t sit on it

You, being a cheeky little man, stick your leg out on the throne. Nothing happens.

 

>stand on throne

You go one step further and stand on it. Nothing happens either. You _brilliant scientist_ you.

 

>be the surveyor of all you own

You don't own any of this, but you raise your arms and crow your victory anyway.

 

>cling to the throne like a koala

You end up surveying too hard and lose your balance, leaving you clinging to the back of the chair, only to lose your grip and end up landing flat on your bottom like an idiot.

You guess some things never change.

 

>x surroundings

You look around. There is a massive GRAND STAIRCASE that you are currently on, leading to what you presume is the SECOND FLOOR. There is a place where the stairs plateau, and on that (as well as you) is an ORNATE THRONE. There are TWO DOORS on each side of the staircase. There are also HALLWAYS leading LEFT and RIGHT, one to what you think is a DRAWING ROOM and another to what you think is a DINING ROOM.

 

>backflip to assert your victory

> then strike a pose

You, triumphant over beating a simple inscription on a chair, backflip from sheer joy, or perhaps arrogance.

Because you're still standing on the stairs.

You don't as much stick the landing as tumble down... down... down... _down_ , but you’re dead before you even reach the bottom.

Guess someone should've warned you.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are standing next to an ORNATE THRONE in the middle of an entrance hall of a luxurious mansion. It is the middle of the night.

 

>x surroundings

You look around. There is a massive GRAND STAIRCASE that you are currently on, leading to what you presume is the SECOND FLOOR. There is a place where the stairs plateau, and on that (as well as you) is an ORNATE THRONE. There are TWO DOORS on each side of the staircase. There are also HALLWAYS leading LEFT and RIGHT, one to what you think is a DRAWING ROOM and another to what you think is a DINING ROOM.

 

> run up the stairs while singing

You ascend the rest of the stairs, singing a song you heard somewhere very softly.

You stop at the very top, because you realized that despite everything...

Your voice is STILL terrible.

 

>go to dining room

>go to the drawing room

You make for the DINING ROOM, but change your mind at the last second and enter the DRAWING ROOM.

 

>x drawing room

Despite its name, there aren't any drawings in this room. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, candles throwing light down, illuminating the furniture and houseplants. There is a SOFA in the center of the room, a COFFEE TABLE in front of it. There is an ARMCHAIR in the corner, next to a SIDE-TABLE. There is a BUST OF AN UNKNOWN VENOMANIA NOBLE supported by a column in the other corner. There is also a DOOR leading to another room.

 

>save

Your act of finally taking action has filled you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>open door

You open the door and peek. It seems to lead to a LIBRARY.

 

> lie on the sofa like one of them lucifenian girls

You lie on the sofa, already exhausted from going from one room to another room. You have no idea how to lie like a Lucifenian girl because you were never a Lucifenian girl.

You somehow always ended up in Marlon, for some reason.

 

>enter library

You enter the library, and you are immediately hit with one of your favorite smells in the world: old books.

 

>x library

You look around. The library isn't the biggest you've ever seen but it's still satisfyingly massive. There are more chairs around, in order for guests or members of the family to settle down for a bit of light (or heavy) reading.

 

>Bash a book into your CRanium

Invalid command.

 

>you feel like you could eat a book

Invalid command.

 

>open one of the books and smell it

You take a book at random and smell it. Ah... the days of your youth, like the scent of old books.

_Wow_ were you such a nerd back then.

 

>eat a book

>dine on book

Overwhelmed by nostalgia, you try to swallow the book whole and begin choking on dust and silverfish.

 

>feast on all the books

You can’t. While you considered yourself rather well-read, it seems that you’re now, well... dead.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the DRAWING ROOM of a luxurious mansion. It is the middle of the night.

 

>look for a pencil

You look around languidly. No pencils.

You think you might be a bit lazy about this.

 

>look around seriously for a pencil

You need specifics.

 

> stop dillydallying

>check drawers

You decide to be SERIOUS this time and conduct a search of the room. By that, you just open the drawer of the side-table.

All you find is another blood-stained scrap of paper.

 

>take paper

> examine paper

You take the paper. You now have TWO PIECES OF BLOOD-STAINED PAPER. It reads:

 

_Today, I've tried asking the servants. None of them would give me an answer._

_Understandable. They are all working for my father._

 

>break up the floor

You have no way to do that except by kicking at it and swearing ineffectually.

Which is exactly what you do.

Ouch.

 

>consider becoming a magical girl

Even if you wanted to, you are nowhere NEAR close to Eve's caliber.

You cannot beat Eve at being a magical girl. She is simply the best there is.

It would be a bit pointless, really.

 

>congratulations

> congratulations!

>congratulations

Invalid command.

 

> clap

You clap. Always good to celebrate progress, no matter how incremental.

 

>43 6f 6e 67 72 61 74 75 6c 61 74 69 6f 6e 73 21

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

77 68 79

 

>54 65 6c 6c 20 6d 65 2c 20 41 64 61 6d 2e 20 44 6f 20 79 6f 75 20 77 61 6e 74 20 74 6f 20 62 65 63 6f 6d 65 20 6f 6e 65 20 77 69 74 68 20 6d 65 3f 20 54 6f 20 62 65 20 6f 66 0d 0a 6f 6e 65 20 6d 69 6e 64 20 61 6e 64 20 62 6f 64 79 3f 20 49 74 20 63 6f 75 6c 64 20 62 65 20 76 65 72 79 20 76 65 72 79 20 6e 69 63 65 2e 20 41 73 6b 20 6d 65 20 61 6e 79 74 69 6d 65 2c 0d 0a 49 27 6d 20 72 65 61 64 79 2e

 

69 20 61 6d 20 6e 6f 74 20 68 69 6d 0a

 

6c 65 61 76 65 20 6d 65 20 61 6c 6f 6e 65

 

>https://youtu.be/hf1DkBQRQj4

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: 404 - SERVER NOT FOUND

 

>save

The thought of your pitifully slow progress fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>look under sofa

You look under the sofa and see nothing but dust bunnies.

Why are they even called dust bunnies? They look NOTHING like bunnies!

Eve once magicked a bunch of dust bunnies into real ones once. That was the cutest afternoon you've ever had. (Of course, she unfortunately had to magic them all back.)

 

> touch the bust’s nose very gently

You approach the bust.

You, trying very hard not to think of what you're doing, touch the bust.

Boop.

 

>apply forehead to bust

You immediately forego all subtlety and slam your forehead on the bust like you're some kind of Jakokunese martial artist.

You immediately fall unconscious. You don't wake up.

Guess you just got busted.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the DRAWING ROOM of a luxurious mansion. It is the middle of the night.

 

>go to the library in the next door

You enter the LIBRARY.

 

>become one with the book

You are _not_ cheating on your wife with a piece of literature, no matter how enrapturing the plot twists are!

 

> stick your face in a book

> save before u do that

The thought of being in the presence of such a large body of knowledge fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

Then you immediately lose control and just shove your face in a book again. You can't even see the words. You inhale dust and cough.

 

>become a book

You try. You try really hard. If Eve were around she would probably laugh and ask why you look so constipated.

You do not succeed. Better luck next time.

 

>achieve a higher level of existence

You can't do that.

 

>become

Become what?

 

>ask the book "do you want to become one with me? To be of one body and mind? It could be very pleasant."

You wonder why you're suddenly propositioning a book you haven't even read.

 

> whisper “haha nerd” into the book

You thought YOU were the nerd around here.

 

>examine if there are some history books.. of what and where are you.. and or what year it is

Invalid command.

 

>contemplate

You contemplate what your life/death/afterlife has become. You immediately stop contemplating before you start crying again.

 

>locate medical or magical texts?

You get to work. You don't find any magical texts other than what seem to be fairy tales, but you find a few medical text books that... have a lot more quackery than they have any right to have.

You miss modern medicine. Even Eve's book had better cures than these! At least those _worked._

 

>inspect shelves

You look at the shelves. They... seem stable. You hope.

 

>save

The thought of you knowing a lot more than these old textbooks fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>inspect spaces behind shelves

You look behind the shelves to find even more shelves.

 

>inspect spaces between books

You peek between books and get nothing but more dust for your trouble.

You feel a bit frustrated. Besides the demon, you don't even know what you're supposed to be looking for.

 

>become an inspector

You couldn't even be a scientist properly, what makes you think _you_ can do that any better?

 

>X surroundings

You look around, surrounded by shelves and shelves of dusty old books. There's a door leading back to the DRAWING ROOM.

 

>go to the dining room

You can't get there from here.

 

>scream for answers

>cry

> clench your fist and shake it at the ceiling

>"DAMN YOU LEN"

You begin to cry. You begin to scream. You start yet another one of your temper tantrums, and in the middle of a library, no less. Have you no shame? Have you no dignity?

You even damn someone named Len. Who in the world is Len?!

You end up thrashing around the room so badly that you don't notice a shelf begin to shake, and tremble, and fall...

 

>whisper the phrase "Komm, süßer Tod" out loud to yourself

As you see the looming shadow of the bookshelf about to collapse on your weeping self on the floor, you beg for death to come in a language you just realized you knew.

And death, through gravity, willingly obliges.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the LIBRARY of a luxurious manor. It is the middle of the night.

 

>wonder if you'll ever see the sun again

When was the last time you saw anything other than the moon? When was the last time you saw the morning?

But honestly, deep down, you know that you would never let yourself walk into the sunlight again until Eve can walk alongside you.

 

>leave library

>leave drawing room

>go back to the main entrance halls

>go to dining room

You leave the library and the drawing room, walking across the entrance hall and into the DINING ROOM.

 

>x dining room

You see a lengthy DINING ROOM TABLE, below not just one, or two, but THREE CHANDELIERS hanging from the ceiling. It can seat around twenty people, by your estimate. The chair at the head of the table is much larger than all the rest, and it is the only place that is set for a diner. There is a FIREPLACE nearby, but it isn't lit.

 

>call the chandelier in the drawing room a "candle liar"

You immediately regard the pitiful chandelier in the drawing room as a mere poseur and make for the REAL chandeliers.

 

>swing from the chandelier

>if there is one

You clamber on top of the table, leaving your dignity behind. At this point, you're amazed you still had some.

You jump, and feeling very childish, you swing back and forth, aiming to fling yourself to the next one like the trapeze artists you and Eve once saw at a traveling circus.

One... two... three... one... two... three-

_**KRICK!** _

The chain snaps, unable to bear your weight, and you tumble to the table. It might have been survivable, if not embarrassing, if all three of the chandeliers didn't fall on top of your head too.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

 

RESTARTING FROM SAVEPOINT...

You are in the LIBRARY of a luxurious manor. It is the middle of the night.

 

>leave library

You leave the library and enter the DRAWING ROOM.

 

>go to dining room

You can't go there from here.

 

>exit drawing room

>go to the main entrance halls and go upstairs

You leave the room and go up the grand staircase into the SECOND FLOOR.

 

>roll on the floor

At least, you WOULD HAVE gone to the SECOND FLOOR if you weren't consumed by the urge to roll.

And roll you do.

Down the stairs.

Eventually, you crash into the ORNATE THRONE and wince, hugging yourself, more than a little bruised.

 

>save

The fact that you survived your trip down the stairs fills you with DETERMINATION. You SAVE. You're not sure what that means, but you SAVE.

 

>wonder where your ax went

Y̳o̦̲͖u͏͈̦ ̩̬h̯̺̲a͉̬̳ve͎̝̟ ̫͍i̷̦̠t̨ ̗͚͘wi̢̞͇t̯h̵̘͎ ̣̟y̡̯ͅo̧͈̱u҉̻̣̱,̴͔͈ ̨̯̻o̭f̧͙̙ ̡̰̥c̤̪o͚̪̕ur̟͇̜ṣ͚e̥̮̝.̟̼̩

 

>apologize to the throne

You weakly apologize to the throne for being a rolling man when you weren't supposed to be.

 

>crash again into the Ornate throne.

Invalid command.

 

>73 61 76 65

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>decaptchalogue ax

What is "decaptchaloguing?"

 

>i

You have:

A sketch of you and Eve

An a̱̲̕x̵̘c3BpZF91bnNjcmFtYmxlcg==.exe

Two pieces of bloodstained paper

 

>equip AX.. AND HACK APART THE ORNATE THRONE

Invalid command.

 

>or rather equip thea̱̲̕x̵̘c3BpZF91bnNjcmFtYmxlcg==.exe AND HACK apart the ornate throne

Invalid command.

 

>apply ax to throne

You press the handle of the ax to the throne. You feel a bit ridiculous.

 

>swing the ax rapidly until you hit something

You swing the ax, and hit air.

You suppose that counts for something.

You stop swinging the ax.

 

>on your cranium

Invalid command.

 

>use ax on self

You, very curious on what your new ax does, gently touch the blade a̞̝͝n̼̞͖d

 

CONTACT MADE!

 

RUNNING PRELIMINARY SCAN...

 

ONLY ONE SIGNATURE DETECTED. NO UNSCRAMBLING NECESSARY.

 

EXITING...

 

You blink. That felt _weird_.

 

>delete self simulation

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INSUFFICIENT PERMISSIONS

 

>x self

You are ADAM MOONLIT, but you think you were MORE. Your memories are unpenetrable fog and your body is badly bruised and everything hurts. You sit in the moonlight, holding yourself, examining your recent inane thoughts and actions, and feel deeply ashamed.

Well, are you going to just sit there and feel sorry for yourself?

Or will you get up and go save your wife's soul?

 

>64 65 6c 65 74 65 20 59 57 52 68 62 57 31 76 62 32 35 73 61 58 51 3d 2e 73 70 69 64 20

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INSUFFICIENT PERMISSIONS

 

59 4f 55 20 57 49 4c 4c 20 4e 4f 54 20 4b 49 4c 4c 20 48 49 4d 0a

 

49 20 57 4f 4e 54 20 4c 45 54 20 59 4f 55

 

>uwu

Invalid command.

 

>75 77 75

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>75 6d 75

COMMAND PROCESSING ERROR: INVALID SYNTAX

 

>umu

Invalid command.

 

>go to the second floor , go up stairs

Invalid command.

 

>x surroundings

You look around. There is a massive GRAND STAIRCASE that you are currently on, leading to what you presume is the SECOND FLOOR. There is a place where the stairs plateau, and on that (as well as you) is an ORNATE THRONE. There are TWO DOORS on each side of the staircase. There are also HALLWAYS leading LEFT and RIGHT, one to what you think is a DRAWING ROOM and another to what you think is a DINING ROOM.

 

>get out of the ORNATE THRONE and go up the GRAND STAIRCASE to the SECOND FLOOR

You can't get out of the ORNATE THRONE if you aren't even in it.

 

>go back and exit the mansion

You walk towards the two massive doors at the end of the entrance hall.

They refuse to open.

 

>use axe on wall

You heft the ax on your shoulder, and swing it into the wall.

The ax almost bounces off and your hands sting badly. You wince at the damage you did to the blade...

 

>go to the dinning room

What's a "dinning" room?

 

>slam your head into the doors repeatedly.

>scream at the door

You, unable to deal with being trapped in this mansion, start completely losing it in front of the two doors. You're uncomfortably reminded of the twins when they were two years old and screaming at everything they didn't like.

 

> suppose that you’ll perish

A part of your mind that still happens to be rational realizes that at the rate you're going you're probably going to burn out. Or die. Whatever comes first.

 

>die

And as a matter of fact, you die of a heart attack. Guess you should've used your inside voice.

BAD END.

RESTART FROM SAVEPOINT? Y/N

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [8.15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824092) by [Ethyl_Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethyl_Wave/pseuds/Ethyl_Wave)




End file.
